Forte
by rls58
Summary: Useless, weak, failure... but not anymore. I won't look at their backs any more, I refuse. I will get help in any way necessary to become stronger, to be of use to my boys, to my country. Everybody is in for a shock. Non-mass. Criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is my first story. It is a non-mass story.

**Chapter 1**

Annoying, weak, useless…

That's all that I am.

We had our first test as a team, as ninja, and I did absolutely nothing. Didn't even get close to the damn bells!

This morning I was so excited. I was finally starting my ninja career. I could finally be with Sasuke-kun, show him how powerful and beautiful I was. He would finally notice me; we would fall in love, and live happily ever after.

But nothing like that happened, all I did was scream and faint. Even Sasuke-kun, rookie of the year, made a fool of himself. Ino would kill me for even thinking this, but Sasuke is selfish. I know he is stronger than me, heck everyone is stronger than me, and I knew my only chance of passing was to get his help. I was actually looking for him so we could work together. That was the whole point of the test! I mean why else would Kakashi-sensei pit us against each other like that, but obviously my teammates didn't see this.

**Yeah! How dare that arrogant prick turn down our help. I know we're not the strongest and we don't have any real cool moves, but come on, look at us. Beautiful help is better than no help, right?**

Inner, you are not helping. In fact, no one has been helpful all day; Ino was taunting my forehead, dad was still trying to get me to quit, Sasuke-kun refused my help, only Naruto was of any help today. During the bell test, Sasuke-kun thought he was better than everybody else, Kakashi-sensei was trying to fail us, and I was no better than a fangirl. Naruto is the only reason we passed.

Truthfully he was kind of incredible today.

**Bleck!**

I know. Back in the academy he was the failure that couldn't even do a normal clone. But today he was popping off solid clones with no problem. I mean I can only do about five normal clones before my chakra is gone. Yet he made, like, 50 shadow clones and didn't even use a quarter of his chakra.

**And I could sense that he was putting way too much chakra into his clones.**

I got that feeling too! We could have made three clones for every one he did using only the chakra he wasted.

It's so not fair, Naruto's a secret genius and Sasuke-kun has his entire clan to train him. I'm just a little girl from a civilian family, how am I supposed to keep up with such powerhouses. I'm at such a disadvantage it's not even funny, it's not fair, it's not…

No, no wait I got myself into this. I wanted to be a ninja; I joined the academy with this in mind. I knew it was going to be hard, knew it was going to hurt. I have no reason to complain.

I may be weak and useless now

**No kidding.**

Ignoring that. I may be weak, but starting right now I'm changing.

**How?**

Um…Well… Dang this is harder than I thought. Oh, I'll stop caring about my looks so much.

** Like that will happen.**

It will! I'll stop getting up two hours early to do my hair. I can use that time to actually sleep, so I'm not tired all day long. And I'll stop wearing these ridiculously impractical dresses and actually put on the ninja gear mom bought me.

**Alright a new look for a new outlook, good start. What else?**

I'll focus on training my body, that's my weakest point.

**So we can stop eating those nasty salads and actually eat some meat!**

Yes, we need protein to help build some muscle, and maybe some weight lifting to help. If we can get our body on par with our mind we would be deadly.

**Your right, only Shikamaru-san came close to us on the written exams. That is, when he bothered to do them, that lazy ass.**

Exactly, we need to be strong to create a strong team worth being in.

And to do that I need get along with my teammates. So as part of my change, no more Sasuke fangirling, let Ino have him. I need him as a teammate only, just like Naruto, who I have to be nicer to.

**Life's about to suck isn't it?**

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter. I'm trying to make Sakura a better person and help her give females a better name. I would love some feedback, tell me if it's terrible or if it's great.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

My alarm clock's gentle beeps permeate the room and I sleepily reach for the off switch. Yawning and stretching I began to ready myself for the day.

No more silly red dress, today I'm dressing like a true ninja. I pull the outfit mom got me for my last birthday out of the closet.

It's a pair of black shinobi pants that, when on, go to mid-calf. In fact, now that I finally put them on, they don't seem quite as hideous as I thought. The shirt is a little tricky, there's two layers a protective mesh and a sturdy cloth to keep me modest. I kinda like the style, the mesh shows on my lower stomach and from my shoulders to my elbows, and a green material covers my chest and back.

**We look badass, I like it.**

Stretching a few more times proves that this outfit moves much better than my dress, even matches my eyes. Throwing my sandals on, my hair into a ponytail, and my forehead protector around my neck; phase one is complete, I have a new look.

With my new look comes my new attitude, so I grab some apples and riceballs for the boys on the way out. Phase two is underway.

Walking through the village, I feel as though I'm seeing it with new eyes. The civilians look so happy, bustling about their morning routine. I can smell the baker's bread, and see the merchants setting up shop. The good feelings in the air make me happy to call this village my home.

Lost in thought through most of the walk to the bridge, I finally snap out of it when I hear my teammates arguing.

"It is not my fault we almost failed yesterday! It's yours, you Teme!"

"Hn, as if Dobe." Should have known they would fight about this.

"Good morning, Naruto. Good morning Sasuke." Both their heads turn towards me with small looks of confusion. I can tell Sasuke noticed the lack of an honorific, and all Naruto noticed was that I said his name first.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" Does he have to yell? "Tell this Teme that is wasn't my fault yesterday." Closing my eyes and taking a breath I prepare to shock both boys, I'm going to agree with Naruto.

"He's right, Sasuke, it wasn't his fault. It was all of ours."

Naruto's jaw gapes for a second before he stutters a proclamation of his victory.

"Told ya, Teme."

Sasuke just stares at me with a blank look before deciding to ignore Naruto and me.

Brushing that off, next order of business, "Hey guys I brought some breakfast want any?"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan you're the best," Of course he just has to yell this.

I bring out the food and pass some to the knucklehead before offering Sasuke his portion, and that jerk just stuck his nose up at it. Fine, if he wants to play it that way.

"Suit yourself, but Kakashi-sensei will not be showing up for at least a few more hours." And with that I settle beside Naruto to eat my own portion, giving Sasuke's to Naruto.

Three and a half hours later, we hear the distinctive popping sound of our sensei finally arriving, and I can't help but join Naruto in a chorus of, "Your Late!"

"Yo, sorry I'm late, but this little old lady needed help with her groceries and who am I to tell her no?"

As our first successful bough of teamwork; Naruto, Sasuke, and I disbelieved that line, and rolled our eyes in unison.

"Alright sensei, stop torturing us, what are we doing today?" I asked this as sweetly as possible so he would get on with it.

"I am glad you asked Sakura, because your first official mission as team 7 will now begin," he says with that signature eye crinkle.

"Yes! A mission! Finally, a real mission! Are we protecting a princess, or catching a crime lord, or umm…" As Naruto ran out of steam Kakashi-sensei jumped in and explained the mission. We had to paint. We had to paint a fence. They are definitely starting us out small mission-wise.

**No kidding, just hire a painter Lady!**

After a lengthy explanation to Naruto about the importance of starting small and how the mission system is ranked, we all headed towards the clients house.

Once there, I ignored Naruto's grumblings about this not being 'the future Hokage's job' and Sasuke's Uchiha Patented Death Glares, and got to work. A few hours, a mini paint war, and a scolding for said paint war later we were finished.

We had completed our first mission, got our first paychecks, and were in desperate need of a shower. The paint covered us as well as it covered the fence, and we didn't miss a spot on the fence. However, anyone that looked at us, as filthy as we were, could tell we were proud of ourselves.

"Good job team, first mission completed with flying colors, literally. I'll turn in the mission report to the Hokage. Same time and place tomorrow." And with a poof, our sensei was gone. I swear that's a lazy man; he teleports everywhere, and wouldn't help us paint because he was too busy 'supervising'. As if, he was definitely reading that orange book.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, we should totally go celebrate! Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand!"

"That's actually a good Idea Naruto, as a team we should go celebrate our first sucessf…"

"No," The fact that I'm surprised Sasuke interrupted me is the only reason I haven't smacked him for bad manners.

**Do it anyway.**

"What do you mean no Teme!"

"No, ramen." The Uchiha shoves his hand in his pockets and starts to walk off. I actually share a look with Naruto that translates to 'what's his problem' when he turns back and calls out "mother wanted to meet my new teammates, dinner at my house at six."

It takes a few seconds but once his words process Naruto and I both get the silliest grins on our faces. Our anti-social teammate from a famous clan just invited us to dinner with his family. We get to go the Uchiha compound. No one ever goes to the Uchiha compound, unless they are Uchiha. So with a high-five, Naruto and I split up to go get ready. We're in for an interesting night.

**Hell Yeah!**

* * *

So chapter two. Kakashi pulls a disappearing act and Sasuke's a little out of character, but his family wasn't killed in this story so I can justify it. The Uchiha family is in the next chapter as well as a look into Sakura's past. Just so you know I'm making it up as I go, let me know how it's working. Grammar nazis that means you.

BTW animelover171 as my first ever reviewer, I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

"I'm sure you look fine, honey, hurry or you'll be late."

"But mom, this is the Uchiha clan I'm meeting tonight. I have to make a good impression; if the Uchiha hate me my career is as good as done." She knows I'm not kidding; they have a hand in everything from the Police Corps to the Mission Assignment Panel. Though I guess I don't look all that bad. A simple tan skirt and a dark blue blouse ensemble is nice enough to have dinner with my teammate's family. Opening the door to my room, I see my mom standing there with her hand on her hip and a thoroughly amused look on her face.

"You look fine, just remember to be polite and they will definitely approve of their son's new teammate. But you might want to hurry so you can catch that Naruto teammate of yours and make sure he knows the same."

Oh no, she's right, the sheer volume that Naruto even whispers can offend people. I have to get to him before he gets to the compound or our team is a good as finished.

**Oh boy, just imagine him sitting around the dinner table with the head of the Uchiha clan. Naruto would blatantly yell that he was going to be Hokage 'believe it'.**

And with that thought I am gone, out the door, around the corner and searching for that loudmouth.

Luckily the Uchiha district is not all that far from my house, so it quickly comes into focus. To my disbelief, Naruto's already at the gates talking, or more like gesturing wildly, to the gatekeeper. I hurry up a little when I make out the words 'Hokage' and 'believe it'.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was just telling this guy here-mph." I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and turned to the guard to apologize.

** "**I am terribly sorry for his lack of manners," insert small glare towards Naruto, "we are here for dinner with Sasuke and his family." I could have been talking to a brick wall for all the answer I got out of the guard. He just looked at us for a moment, and then turned to facing the village again. I assumed that means we could go in.

"But Sakura-chan, I was going to ask which house was the Teme's."

"Hush Naruto, you can't call him that here. In fact you shouldn't call your teammate that in the first place."

"But he is a Teme, besides he calls me Dobe."

"He shouldn't do that either," I do not get why they call each other such names.

**Perhaps it's to cover up for that kiss they shared on the last day of the Academy.**

Trying to ignore that thought I continue, "Naruto, this is an important dinner. The Uchihas are very powerful and if this doesn't go well, you can kiss being Hokage goodbye. That means no yelling, no swearing, you have to be on your best behavior." I'm saying this as sternly as I can, but I wonder if anything is getting through his thick head.

"No problem Sakura-chan, I know how to be good, I promise." It's that grin right there that makes me think he's telling the truth. "So how do we know which house to go to?"

"That's easy, Sasuke's from the head family, so we go to the biggest house." Contrary to his promise a few moments ago he starts gushing about how 'smart Sakura-chan' is and how he wishes it was just us two on the team.

Easily ignoring the rambling idiot, I take a good look at the Uchiha district. It seems to be a bustling hub of activity. The Police Force Headquarters is ahead on the right, and we have already passed a few family owned shops, there's a bakery on the left, and houses in between everything.

It's like a small village inside Konoha, and we stick out like a sore thumb. My bright pink hair and Naruto's golden locks are like beacons in a sea of dark brown and black. Every single person around us is obviously an Uchiha; it seems dark hair, dark eyes, and cold expressions run in the family. Guess I can't blame Sasuke when it runs in his genes. This would also explain why he is so good looking; we haven't passed a single person who did not hit the gene pool jackpot.

Naruto has finally quieted down a little so I guess he noticed the cold stares. They seem to follow us down the street. Luckily up ahead I can see a large house that I assume is the head family's house. I don't know why I called it a house; it's more like a mansion. It looks as though I could fit five of my houses inside. I mean, just how rich is Sasuke?

Walking towards the entryway, I can feel my nerves kick into overdrive. Just last week I would have been ecstatic to be invited to Sasuke's house, but now I would love to just run away.

I stare at the name placard as we draw nearer to our doom. It reads 'Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha.' I'm just surprised it doesn't say 'Enter at your Own Risk.'

Okay, now's the moment of truth. Naruto's knocking on the door. I can hear footsteps from inside. The door is sliding open… and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is standing on the other side. She has the typical Uchiha feature, long black hair and black eyes, but the look on her face changes everything. She has the kindest smile and her eyes are so warm, it's like we are her best friends she hasn't seen for a while.

"Good afternoon, you two must be Sasuke's teammates. I am Mikoto, his mother, please come inside and make yourselves at home." Even her voice is beautiful, light and musical.

All Naruto and I can do is dumbly nod and follow her into the house, I mean into the mansion.

"You two are right on time; I was just putting food on the table." We enter the dining room, which is fabulous by the way, and Mikoto waves us towards some chairs. "Go ahead and have a seat, the rest of the family will be here shortly."

I takes all my courage, but I finally ask "do you need any help ma'am?"

"Oh no, dear, you are my guest, just relax," and strangely, I do just that.

Looking at Naruto I see he has relaxed a bit too. The table is set for six, so Naruto and I sit next to each other and await our next Uchiha encounter. Too bad it's only Sasuke, who takes a seat across from Naruto and barely inclines his head as a greeting.

A few moments pass before Mikoto is back with platters of food, setting the table and making my mouth water. Soon after her entrance, the last two members of the head Uchiha family enter.

The older male, Fugaku obviously, looks stern and disapproving. This is my first glance at the head of the Uchiha clan and I feel like withering under his stare. Taking peeks I can see that Sasuke takes after his father in looks, they possess the same jaw and nose. Fugaku steps out of the entranceway and heads towards the seat at the head of the table on the other side of Naruto. I'm sure I sigh in relief at this.

If Mikoto is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her eldest son takes the place as most beautiful male I have ever seen. He glides, not walks, to the seat in front of me and gracefully sits down. I have heard of this man, he is a legend. He holds every record for every ninja related thing I can think of.

**In other words, he's as intimidating as Hell!**

Mikoto sits down at the other head of the table by me, interrupting Inner's monologue on scary Uchihas. My manners are kicking in so I take a steadying breath.

"Oh forgive me for being rude, my name is Haruno Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for this wonderful meal."

"Oh, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, thanks for inviting my today." More polite than I thought possible for him, a little loud but nowhere near his normal volume, for which Sasuke looks glad about.

"It's absolutely no problem Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. Please, fill your plates and I hope you enjoy the evening." Mikoto is so nice; just those two sentences make me worry free, even with The Uchiha Itachi sitting across from me, and no one has to tell Naruto twice to dig in.

It's about halfway through the meal when Fugaku decides to speak for the first time. "So Naruto was it? What plans do you have for the future?" This must be the easiest question he's ever had to answer.

"I'm going to be Hokage." Yup, saw that coming.

Sasuke's father finally made a facial expression; he raised one eyebrow a fraction of an inch. "High goals I see, and what makes you think you can reach that high?" I know the answer to that one too, because Naruto never gives up.

"Because I never give up, believe it." World's most predictable ninja, sitting right beside me.

"Naruto, inside voice," I whisper, but this only seems to bring attention to me because the next words spoken are directed to me by Mikoto.

"How about you Sakura-chan, what are your plans for the future?" I actually have to pause and think for a second, what do I want to do in the future?

"Truthfully I have no long term goals; right now all I want is to be stronger." Sasuke looks surprised, he must have thought I was going to say something like 'I want to be an Uchiha like Sasuke-kun' or some other fangirl nonsense.

"Stronger, how so?" Fugaku actually looks slightly intrigued by my answer.

"Well for starters, physically. I always placed first on the written exams, but in the applied exercises I was mediocre. I plan to improve on that." Should not have said that, as soon as the word 'mediocre' left my mouth the clan head got a sour look about his face.

"Ah so it was you," I actually flinch a little when Itachi says this. I had forgotten he was there.

"Excuse me?" He actually looks a little amused, but I have no idea what he is talking about.

"You were the one who was constantly out scoring my little brother here," at this I have to blush a little. I did out score him, and every else, every single time. The 'little brother' doesn't look happy about the reminder though, a small glare has form and soon it will burn a hole into his plate.

"Sorry, Sasuke, just be glad that Shikamaru-san never woke up long enough to finish the tests, then you would have been third."

Naruto lets out a laugh and a 'good one Sakura-chan' and Mikoto joins in on our 'embarrass Sasuke time.' "Aww don't pout Sasuke-kun," and his mother's words only make him pout more.

Fugaku is looking a little miffed at the turn the conversation, or should I say interrogation, has taken. Itachi must have noticed because his next words get his father's undivided attention.

"You are also the one who tied my record for the academy's final exam, Haruno-san." The table goes quiet for a second and my face goes fire engine red.

"No way, Aniki didn't you get a perfect score on the final?"

"Don't be rude Sasuke; your parents must be proud Haruno-san." Fugaku is definitely intrigued, not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Um sort of, mom was very happy with my grade." Should not have said that either should have just agreed and thanked him, now I have the head of the Uchiha clan looking at me curiously. Well, as curious as an Uchiha can look.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan, as a mother I was ecstatic with both my boys grades."

"Well both my parents are civilians. Mother approves of my choice to be a ninja, because she always wanted to be one." Would have made a great one too, I still can't sneak one past that woman. "But father… was only humoring me when he let me enter the academy. He thought I would give up in a year, so whenever I excelled at something ninja related he would not speak to me for a week." Or if he did we ended up in a screaming match. "He doesn't really like ninja."

It's quiet for a few moments as everyone soaks that information in.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, your dad is weird. Who doesn't like ninja, we're awesome. Want me to knock some sense into him for you?"

"No Naruto, he's allowed to have his own opinions." I'm kinda surprised Naruto stayed quiet for as long as he did. Guess he didn't want the focus on him for a change.

Mikoto ends the conversation with "I'm sorry he feels that way Sakura, I hope he comes around." She is just so sweet. I thank her with a nod, and we all go back to our meal. Seems like the interrogation is over.

An hour or so later, dinner is over and the members of team seven are saying our goodbyes. Well sort of, Sasuke is just walking us to the compound's gate.

"Hn, see you guys tomorrow," my quieter teammate says right before turning back towards his home. Might be the nicest thing he's said all night, or the first hard to tell.

Naruto offers to walk me home and it's not far so I agree. The walk is silent until we get to my front door.

"So Sakura-chan, I mean if you want we could, I mean I could…um…I'll still punch your dad if you want."

"Just go home Naruto."

* * *

That's chapter 3. I'm quite proud, it's longer. I had a little problem with some comma placement, but I hope it's understandable. And if you read this, Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

"Good Morning my cute little genins!"

"You're late again you lazy sensei!" Naruto seems to be making up for being quiet last night by being extra loud this morning.

But Kakashi-sensei is late, three hours late.

"Sorry guys, you see I got lost on the way here so I had start over from my apartment a couple times." He puts his hand behind his head, like that makes it okay.

My blonde teammate looks like he's about to blow up and my sullen teammate doesn't look too far behind him, so I interject "So what are we doing today sensei?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked Sakura-chan. Today we will be training. You three will spar each other in turns, so you can get a better understanding of each other's fighting style." That, actually, sounds like a good idea. I had begun to think that our sensei was never going to be useful.

"Alright! Let's go! I'm totally going to kick your ass Teme!" That last sentence seems to have snapped Sasuke's temper and they both take off for the training grounds at high speed, yelling profanities at each other the entire way.

"Well, seems like they're going first. Shall we sensei?"

"We better before they destroy something."

Walking towards the training grounds where we had the bell test, the sounds of the fight get louder. The training grounds are simple, a forested area with a river to one side and a clearing in the middle. Kakashi-sensei and I stop at the edge of the clearing to watch the boys spar. Though it doesn't look like a fight between ninja. The boys are in the middle of a knock down drag out fist fight, no jutsu, no weapons, just a contest to see who can make the other bruise more. Naruto might actually be winning; the boy can take a hit. However, Sasuke's not the rookie of the year for nothing; he's letting Naruto's fists hit in a way that minimizes the damage, yet all of Sasuke's hits are landing solid. I couldn't do this if my life depended on it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need help."

"In what way Sakura-chan?" Sensei's not even looking at me; he's got that stupid book out again.

"I'm weak sensei. I can't keep up with them." Just one of their hits would knock me out.

"Now what makes you say that? You have been a genin for such a short amount of time, why would you be behind already?"

Now when he says it like that it makes sense, but I've noticed a few things. "I am just a girl from a civilian family. My father tolerated me going to the academy, but he never let me train on my own. As soon as I got done with school for the day, I had to go home and begin what he called my 'real studies.' In physical strength I'm behind everyone right now."

"Now don't be so hard on yourself. There are others that were in the academy that came from civilian backgrounds."

"Yes, you're right, but they were all paired with each other. Not a single one was paired with a genin from a ninja background, like I was. They are all at the same level, so they can all work together equally. Unlike me, those two are so far ahead of me all I'll ever do is hold them back."

"That's a good observation-"

"And that's not all, I know that Sasuke has had private tutors since he was, like, eight. The clan would spare no expense for the second son of their esteemed leader. And Naruto, don't think I never noticed the ANBU that used to walk him home. At first I thought it was because of the pranks, but then I took a real long glance at a picture of the fourth Hokage. I'm nothing compared to the son of the greatest Hokage we've ever had and the son of Konoha's strongest clan."

I seem to have actually stunned Kakashi-sensei; he put his book away and fully turned towards me. "That, right there, is why you were chosen for this team. Your mind is one of the sharpest to ever come out of the academy. You may not have known this, but you scored first on every test you have ever been given by the academy. No one has done that since Uchiha Itachi. Your IQ rivals the Nara clan's."

That can't be right. I know I'm smart and I studied a lot, but I'm no genius. I thought my score on the final was a fluke. Kakashi-sensei actually chuckles when I tell him this.

"This isn't funny, I'm not a genius."

"According to your grades you are. You have an incredible instinct, that's how you got every question right. If you didn't automatically know the answer, you could reason through it. I know this because the Hokage made me watch over the exam so no one could cheat."

"I…there's no way…" He must be insane, I'm not that good. I'm just lucky. "Whatever, that's off topic. I need to get stronger so I can hold my own with the boys." There, back in safe territory.

He lets out another chuckle, but lets the previous topic pass. "Alright then, all you can do is train. Start with building muscle and chakra, that's all I can tell you." I can feel my face fall. He's not going to help me, he's my sensei, isn't he supposed to help me. He must see these thoughts pass across my face, because he glances at the boys then nods for me to follow him into the forest.

"Alright Sakura, I'll get you started on something that can help you until you can 'hold your own.' Remember the bell test?" At my nod he continues "Think back to when Sasuke came at me, what did he use against me?"

"He used various jutsu and projectiles," and after a pause I add, "and wires."

"Bingo, wires, what do you know about them?"

Wires? He's going to teach me about wires? "Um… They're often used in traps or in ploys to get the enemy distracted?" I know this ended up sounding like a question, but I really don't see where he's going with it.

**Maybe he's being kinky? He does read that book.**

Oh my god, shut up.

"Right, but they can also be used to restrain an enemy, or save yourself from a fall, or even to retrieve objects. Wires have a wide range of uses, I'll get you started then you can adapt them for almost anything."

At my eager nod, he reaches into his pouch and takes out a set of wires and hands it to me. "Okay, what now, sensei?"

"Now you get to know the wires and how they move, tie a kunai to the end and try to loop it around that branch." He points to a medium sized tree on my right, about midway up there's an oddball branch that sticks out farther than the others.

"Okay." This shouldn't be too hard. I take out my kunai and ready the wire. Holding the wire be the kunai, I throw it at the branch. It soars there perfectly and loops around the branch. Happy with my success I look for my next instruction.

"Nice try, but next time don't let go of the wire." I look down and sure enough, I'm an idiot.

After retrieving the wire and kunai I loop one end around my hand and let it fly again. Once again it loops the branch and I look to Kakashi-sensei.

"Not bad, now pull tight." I do as he says and the kunai flips over the branch and takes a nosedive back to the earth, taking the wire with it. Okay, so that didn't work. Reeling the kunai back in, I try again with similar results.

Ten attempts later with no success, Kakashi stops me. "Try pulling tight quicker. Keep complete control of the wire." Three tries later and I have the wire strung tight between me and the tree.

"Good, now pull tighter," I do as he says. And end up letting out a cry of pain as the end wrapped around me hand bites into the flesh. "Don't wrap it around you bare hand."

**No Duh! Thanks for the warning.**

For once I agree with Inner, and send a glare to Kakashi-sensei.

"How am I supposed to hold it then?" With a slightly demeaning look he points to his own glove covered hand.

"Wires are sharp and can hurt you as much as they hurt your opponent, don't use them in a real battle until you have control of them. If you want to control them even better then saturate them in your chakra. That will improve your aim and make them stronger; some can even move them like extensions of their bodies if they have good enough chakra control."

As I'm taking all this in, I can hear the boy's fight escalating. It sounds like there're getting louder, or maybe close-oomph.

"Just, give up Naruto."

"You give up, you can barely stand."

"Look who's talking."

Those idiot boys have just rolled to where Kakashi-sensei and I were training. Smacking right into me, and then continuing their fight. Though neither one is actually standing, they've locked hands and are on their knees, trying to make the other give in. They're bruised and bloody, and I'm pretty sure they are keeping each other up.

Kakashi-sensei joins me in watching the pathetic spectacle my teammates are making and asks, "You wanted to be strong like that?"

* * *

Chapter 4 done. Don't worry Sakura is not going to become some super ninja, she's just smart. All that studying had to go somewhere right?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

317.

317 is the magic number.

317 is the hated number.

317 is the number of times I have thrown that damn wire at that damn branch.

**And 317 is our limit. You can't even lift our arms.**

That is true; I can only make my arms go up a few inches before they feel like they are going to fall off. But it was worth it, I can now ensnare that branch every time. Now if only I could hit any branch I wanted like that.

**Okay the first hour was fine; the second hour was when the ache set it, but the fifth hour! That's a little extreme! Bingeing on sweets after a trip to the dentist is one thing, but bingeing on training is ridiculous. **

Inner has a point. I'm sweaty and tired and my hands look like I was playing with a cheese grater. Looking at my target for the past five hours, I see it hasn't fared much better. The bark is crisscrossed with gashes from the sharp wire and all the surrounding leaves have been torn to pieces.

The rest of the surrounding forest looks perfectly untouched. It's just my tree that looks like it went through a hurricane. Oh well, time heals all wounds. At least I hope so my arms are killing me.

I feel myself enter a daze as I walk through the village. All I can think about is how great a warm bath would feel. I can picture it already,the smooth porcelain of the tub, the warm water soothing my aches, my bubble bath's gentle scent. That would be wonderful. Then afterwards I could get reacquainted with my bed and-

"Forehead?"

That voice, please tell me it's not who I think it is. Please don't be Ino, she can't see my like this. Please don't be Ino!

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Forehead you look terrible, especially when near my beauty." It's definitely Ino, no else is that arrogant. Looking to my right I notice her walking out of a little café.

Ino has to be the most perfect girl I have ever met. She is beautiful, not a hair would dare to be out of place on her head and her makeup is always runway model perfect. She is a blue eyed blonde bombshell, the exact opposite of me.

My recent revelation of my strength isn't helping because I can focus on is how her arms actually has some muscle. It's obvious she has trained for so much longer than me. She has the body of a ninja, and while I'm not fat or anything, I have absolutely no muscle mass. Can't let her know that though.

"Pig, wasting time as usual?"

"As if, Forehead, and what happened to you? Finally decide to lie in the dirt when you belong?"

"Naw I was afraid I'd find you there, little piggy. Real ninjas have to train you know."

"Are you saying I'm not a real ninja?" Her voice is getting shriller.

"Well if you insist."

"Take that back! You have no right to say that, not with your background." This isn't like our normal fights. Normally we don't mean what we say; it's just how we interact. But today her words have bite, and they hurt more than I thought possible.

"What! Just because you come from a clan you think you can say that?"

"It's no joke that everyone's surprised you haven't quit yet. I know you're only doing it to try to impress my Sasuke-kun."

Her words were sharper than a kunai. Does everyone really expect me to quit? Do they really think so low of me?

**Let me at her! That bitch was gone too far.**

I feel Inner pushing for control, she actually wants me to tackle Ino, to knock her down and not let up.

**Do it, wrap your bleeding hands around that pretty little throat. Show her you have what it takes. Make her apologize. **

I can feel Inner's bloodthirstiness seeping through and I let it color my words.

"Is that so Ino? Well you can have Sasuke, and you can sit with him and the rest of our class in my shadow as I become the strongest kunoichi this village has ever seen." I speak slowly and clearly and with enough ice in my voice people would think I'm an Uchiha. Ino looks stunned, eyes wide mouth open, and I'm glad. It's about time she took me serious.

"I'm not that little wallflower anymore and you would do well to remember it." With those words I stalk away. We may have fought over Sasuke in the past, but it has never been like that before. And I don't even want Sasuke. I can feel my control slipping and I barely make it inside the house when the tears start falling.

* * *

Chapter 5. So Sakura's being serious and Ino's being mean. I apologize for swear words, but that's Inner's influence. I'm thrilled you guys are reading this, and I'm sorry it's so short. I wrote it at work. Thank you.

P.s. Shisui will show up eventually :)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

Time has passed in a blur of sweat, tears, and blood. It has already been two and a half months since my fight with Ino, and I've trained every day with no exception.

In the mornings I wake up early, when the sun is barely up, and head to my private spot. I found this spot a week after the incident with Ino, and it is perfect. It's in the forest near my home, just a little off the beaten path; a stream borders one side of a nearly imperceptible clearing. From the outside it looks like an impenetrable fortress of brambles. But after literally stumbling through a break in the thorns, I discovered a peaceful place to perfect myself. The clearing is perfectly circular with a large stump in the middle that is just what I need to improve my aim.

For three hours every morning I divide my time between training my body physically with sit-ups, push-ups, etc. and training my aim with kunai and shurikan.

After my morning exercise I return home, shower, and then leave to meet team seven at the bridge. We either do a D-ranked mission or train together. All of our missions so far have been like the first. We've walked dogs, picked weeds, caught a lost cat, and other menial tasks. I'm pretty sure that we do these missions to promote teamwork, but that plan has backfired too many times to count. Every single mission has been a success, but not without Naruto and Sasuke trying to one up the other.

Most of the time it ends up with Naruto doing something stupid, like pulling up all the plants along with the weeds.

And their rivalry doesn't stop once the mission does. Each training session has turned into who can beat the other into unconsciousness contest. What's worse is that Kakashi-sensei has to watch them to make sure they do not seriously hurt each other. So during team training time I practice the basic ninjutsus that were taught in the academy; henge, clone, and substitution. When I can I get Kakashi-sensei to give me pointers with my wires, but mostly I just focus on getting stronger by myself.

After team time is over, and if it's not too late, I head back to my spot and practice taijutsu and my wires for as long as my body can handle. I have done my katas so many times they have become natural, I can feel that my body has begun to flow through the movements instead of robotically repeating the positions.

And my wire work has become phenomenal; I can pick a flower from 200 yards away, I can set intricate traps in minutes, I can strengthen them to a sharpness that can cut every branch off a tree. By putting chakra into the wires I can control them much easier. It seems as though my smarts have come in handy when thinking up new uses for simple wires.

But after the first three times I came home soaking wet, my mother pulled a promise from me to take a break during rainy weather. So now during unfavorable weather I go to the library to study up on tactics.

I can't remember doing anything besides training in these last few months, and I if no one else can see the results. My stomach is flatter and my arms aren't quite as scrawny as before. I can last longer when training, and besides the constant aches my muscles are going through I feel good. I've taken to wearing arm guards and gloves to protect myself from the wires, and I've ditched my longer ninja pants for pair of stretchy shorts.

My hair has been a constant battle though; it's pink, bright pink. There is no camouflage for it so where ever I go, people recognize me. I know for a fact that Sasuke and his family has seen me coming out of the woods around midnight looking like I just lost a fight with a bear. It's not like I can dye my hair, believed me I've tried, it just doesn't work. Something in the dye just refuses to stick to my hair and I end up with some weird tie dye look. Not to mention how long my hair is. I try to keep it pulled up, and away from my face, but it gets heavy after a while. Maybe I should just cut it.

"Sakura, honey, you'll be late for your mission if you don't hurry."

"Don't worry mom, no one's later than Kakashi-sensei." Grabbing my packed bag I head downstairs, ready to embark on my first real mission. Spinning around the corner, only a few feet from the front door, stands both my parents.

"Got everything, dear; weapons, Band-Aids, clean underwear?"

"Yes mother and I promise to be careful," just like I have promised a hundred times since I told her I was going on a mission. I know father is just standing there, looking at me with disapproval, but I refuse to even glance in his direction. With a last smile at mom I duck around dad and almost make it out the door.

Almost

"Why do you keep doing this?" I freeze at father's voice, it's been so long since I've actually heard it, usually he ignores me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sakura. Why do you insist on being a ninja, we both know you are no good at it, you're too weak! You will only get yourself and your teammates killed, bringing dishonor to our family name!"

I stand with my back to my father's obviously angry face and refuse to answer. We have had this argument too many times. Doesn't he know how hard I've been working?

"Answer me Sakura, why?"

Slowly I turn towards him, keeping my head down. I can see mother in the background with her hand over her mouth, crying, and I snap.

In a deadly voice I intone "just because I can do things you will never be able to does not mean you can talk to me like that. Just because you are my father does not mean you can control me." I snap my head up and meet his startled green eyes, the exact same color as mine. My voice rises, "you know nothing about me and have never supported my decisions. You are not worth the title of my father! You bring us dishonor, you coward!" I emphasize the word 'you' and by the time I have finished my tirade, I am yelling.

I can feel the tears gathering, but I don't let them fall. Before he can retort, or disown me, I flee out the door, slamming it to release a little frustration.

Only to come to a complete stand still just feet from the house, Kakashi-sensei is standing at the end of the walkway. He's leaning up against the fence with his book, like he does it every day. When he glances up, I can tell he heard everything. The tears begin to fall, slowly sliding down my face against my will. He straitens up and gestures for me to walk with him.

We walk, side by side, towards the village gates where our mission will start without a sound. He has put the book away, but he waits to speak until after I have gotten my tears under control.

"Your father approached me just after you became a genin and asked me, demanded really, that I fail you. He wanted me to tell you to quit, making it hard on you so you would give up. I will admit that at first I did not have high hopes for you," he pauses for a second, taking in my shocked face. "After he approached me, I deliberately stopped training you. I wanted you see what you would do."

My thoughts are swirling together; father went to see Kakashi-sensei? He wanted me to fail so badly he went to my sensei? And sensei was deliberately ignoring me?

"You did what no young girl would normally do. You ignored me back and trained by yourself. I'm proud of you for that." I stop walking and just stare at him.

"You were testing me all this time?" I can tell he's smiling under his mask by the way it moves and the way his eye crinkles. His hand makes contact with the top of my head and he ruffles my hair.

He doesn't have to answer because I know the answer. It's obvious; a man like Kakashi-sensei would never ignore a member of his team, not when he preaches teamwork. He really just wanted me to work on my own, to prove myself. And I did, I kept going, I didn't give up and I didn't give in.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He just hums a response while pulling out his book again. "Thank you."

He doesn't answer again, but I know he heard me. We just continue on our way to the gates in silence. I don't know how he did it, but I feel so much better now. My father may not care about my career, but all I have to do is prove myself to others to prove him wrong and Kakashi-sensei was the first step.

Nearing the gates I see that we are the first to arrive. Looking around I don't see any sign of our teammates. "Wow Kakashi-sensei, you're actually early." I smile for the first time since I left home today and look towards him.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" And he poofs away leaving me alone.

**I can't believe he did that.**

Neither can I, after helping me and being so nice he just leaves so he doesn't ruin his bad repetition. Sighing, I lean against the gate and resign myself to waiting for my teammates.

It takes only a few minutes before I see Sasuke walking up, looking as sullen as always. I give him a nod, which he actually returns, before we both wait for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. It seems to take forever before we hear Naruto coming; he seems to be telling the entire village about our 'super important mission.'

In fact I'm even surprised we're even going on this mission, it's C-ranked. I mean I know Naruto can be annoying, but he annoyed the Hokage enough to give us a harder mission. We get to escort a man to Wave country to finish a bridge. It may not be a matter of life or death, but this will be good for us. If only I could figure out how Naruto gets his way like this.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, ready for our super cool mission?"

"Naruto, calm down, a little."

"But this is the first time I've ever left the village." He seems so excited and his happiness is contagious, even Sasuke has cracked a smile. Well sort of, his smile is more in his eyes rather than on his face. Before our favorite knucklehead can yell out another statement Kakashi-sensei shows up again.

"Ready to go my cute little genins?"

"Hn, don't we need our client Kakashi?" Sasuke has actually decided to join our 'pointless conversation' as he calls it. We all look to our leader for an answer, but he just steps aside to show the bridge builder behind him.

"Okay, you brats, let's go. You guys don't look like much but you better be worth the money I'm spending on you."

This mission is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Chapter 6 was hard. I got a little distracted so it may not be as good. I love you all for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, there's not a cloud in the sky. So why is there a puddle?

We've been walking at a moderately slow pace for half the day and there's been no sign of rain, nor did it rain yesterday.

Yet here comes the puddle.

I feign innocence as I stomp through the middle of it, making eye contact with Kakashi-sensei briefly. He gives a slight shake of his head so I continue on without bringing the oddity to the boys attention.

**Did you feel a…um… tingle when you stepped on the puddle?**

Yeah, it kinda tickled my toes; definitely genjutsu then, but why? The mission is c-ranked and our client is a bridge builder, there should be no other ninja after him.

**They could be after us.**

They would have to be pretty stupid to go after leaf-nin while still in the borders of fire country. They must be after Tazuna-san, but I can't figure out why.

Unless he lied to us. That would explain everything. He's seemed uneasy since we started out this morning and judging by the amount of sake he has already drunk he's a nervous drinker.

What if he's a criminal? What if he got on someone's bad side and now they want to 'take care' of him? What if…?

**Duck!**

Dropping to the ground as fast as possible, I hear a rattle of chains above me, just where my head was seconds ago. Looking towards my right, I see that Kakashi-sensei has been caught by the chains.

They are razor sharp, their barbs glinting red in the sun as they dig into my sensei. I can see them tighten and hear sensei make a choked sound before it is all over.

Warm drops hit my face, but it takes Kakashi-sensei's head rolling towards me for me to understand that it's blood. To understand that he is dead, just inches away he died.

I can hear Naruto's scream of 'Kakashi-sensei.'

I can feel Sasuke preparing for a fight.

I can see Tazuna's look of terror.

But I feel frozen, laying on the ground right by a corpse.

Shinobi should not let feelings control them. That's one of the first things taught at the academy, but also the hardest as I now realize. Despite my resolve to be a better ninja I am not prepared for this, the death of a comrade. I don't know what to do. I have to…I must…

I must complete the mission. I must protect the client.

Springing into action I take up a defensive stance in front of Tazuna, with our backs to a tree, and I wait.

It is not a long wait as only seconds later kunai come flying out of the trees, swiftly followed by two ninjas in masks. Their forehead protectors state that they are from mist, and they look awfully pleased with themselves.

Sasuke blurs pass me, engaging one in hand to hand combat. Right from the beginning Sasuke's speed has the advantage, allowing him to dance around the mist ninja like it's nothing.

The second enemy starts to head in my direction, but Naruto is in between us, frozen. He hasn't moved since sensei….

"Naruto," I yell out his name, hoping to snap him out of it, but to no avail. Naruto just won't move and I can't move away from the client. Sasuke is completely oblivious to the danger his teammates are in as he battles with his opponent.

Reaching into my pouch I pull out my wires. With as much concentration as I could muster, I fling them between the mist ninja and my teammate. Pulling with all my might, I pull the wire tight, hoping to trip the enemy up before he can get to Naruto.

The nin was not expecting it and he actually trips, but as he goes down he throws his chain at Naruto, the same chain that destroyed sensei. My heart skips a beat, thinking I'm about to see another comrade perish before my eyes, but something impossible happens.

The chain is deflected by a kunai just as it grazes Naruto. As his deadly chain is deflected the Mist Nin freezes for a split second. But that is enough as Sasuke plows into him, knocking him into a tree and securing the enemy to it.

"Good job team, you did well." That voice makes me freeze, slowly I turn my head to look where Sasuke was first battling with the enemy and I see something impossible.

Kakashi-sensei is standing there with the first Mist Nin tied up at his feet. Looking completely at ease and unharmed Kakashi-sensei continues like nothing happened, like this was all a training exercise.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you both did your job and put the mission first." We are all staring at him like he's grown a second head.

"What the hell Sensei! You died, we all watched you die. Your body was in pieces just over…" Naruto's exclamation comes to a screeching halt as we all look to where the body was and only see wood chips.

"Substitution..." Sasuke mumbles and I realize he's right, that's the only explanation.

"And genjutsu…" I add as I reach up and touch where sensei's blood splattered on me, only to feel that my face is completely clean of gore.

Reaching up and rubbing the back of his head Kakashi-sensei apologizes, "sorry guys, I wanted to see how you handled this. I didn't think you would freeze Naruto, but that's okay it usually happens to rookies. We should get that hand looked at, Mist ninjas are notorious for poisoning their weapons."

At that statement Naruto, who was about to tear sensei a new one for scaring us like that, froze with a deer in the headlights expression. As Kakashi-sensei helped Naruto to clean and bandage his hand, both Sasuke and I turn as one towards Tazuna-san.

In a short time Naruto and Kakashi-sensei join us and we all stare at him with cold looks.

"So, is there something you have to say Tazuna-san?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I got my wisdom teeth out and the pain meds made me forget what the heck I was doing with this chapter. Thank you for all the favorites and follows and the reviews, I love you guys.

P.s. I may skip over some things in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8

The water has begun to get warm, perhaps I should refresh it. But I don't want to leave Kakashi-sensei and the boys both fell asleep already.

Wringing out the rag and putting it back on sensei's forehead, I hear a noise. A kunai appears in my hand and I take up a defensive position, hovering over my patient. The noise is getting closer, it's footsteps.

As they near the door I tense up to an impossible degree.

The doorknob is turning slowly…

And in walks our client's daughter, Tsunami. I let out a long breath and relax as she approaches.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I thought that you may want some fresh water for his compress."

She places a bowl beside me and I hand her the old one, thanking her in the process. As she heads back out the door, she pauses.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for my father and our poor little country. He may not show it, but father is terrified. The presence of you ninjas has eased his fear and given him a little courage, so thank you." She gave me no time to answer as she immediately fled the room.

Replacing the cloth on Kakashi-sensei's head, I think back to all that has happened in the past two days.

After the two Mist Nins attacked, Tazuna spilled his guts. Telling us that he lied and that he was in grave danger.

A man named Gato was after him because of the bridge he was building. This bridge would save the economy of the Land of Waves, but in the process it would destroy the monopoly the Gato had over the shipping industry.

So Gato did what every bad guy did. He hired thugs to thwart Tazuna's efforts and when that didn't work he hired ninja. Luckily Tazuna also hired ninja. Unluckily he could only scrape up enough to pay for a c-ranked mission.

Naruto immediately wanted to help, and somehow he convinced Kakashi-sensei to keep going with the mission.

At the time Sasuke and I both agreed and wanted to help, to continue our first field mission by ourselves, but after what happened next I don't know what to do.

About mid-morning today we were attacked.

The man was huge; six foot tall and muscle bound, sporting a forehead protector from Mist. He was shirtless, which is cocky for a ninja, and had bandages covering the lower half of his face. His name was Momochi Zabuza and he was a former member of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His sword was enormous, stretching almost the entire length of his body, and he was certainly a master of it.

Zabuza's sword actually appeared before he did, nearing cleaving our heads off as it flew out of the trees. Zabuza then made his first appearance, appearing out of thin air to stand on his sword after it had embedded in a tree.

We all took stances around our client as Kakashi interacted with the enemy. We were told that Gato hired the swordsman to take care of Tazuna, but he was happy to take care of us too.

**That Demon felt honored to fight against Kakashi, said so himself.**

Yeah, I mean I knew that our sensei was a jounin, so he had to be powerful. But I had no idea that team seven was being taught by the infamous Copy Nin.

Kakashi-sensei even revealed that he has a sharingan eye. At this point the battle was put on hold so we could explain to Naruto what the sharingan was.

Soon after though, a mist blanketed the area making it impossible to see more than a foot away. Then it appeared…

The feeling of being suffocated, of being near death…

What Kakashi called 'killing intent' paralyzed my teammates and me. I was so afraid, I couldn't even breathe. Naruto was frozen and Sasuke was shaking in fear and, if I'm not mistaken, he began to turn his kunai on himself.

We couldn't see the enemy, but we could feel that he was there, waiting to take us out one by one without a sound.

Sensei made a vow to protect us with his life. That was the only thing that kept me sane while we were in the hellish mist.

Zabuza saw his chance and right after Kakashi's vow, he attacked. Appearing right in the middle of our formation he slashed with his huge sword, aiming to take out the bridge builder. The only thing that saved him was our team leader violently stabbing Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai.

But it was only a water clone…

A split second later showed the Mist Nin slitting Kakashi's throat.

But he was also a water clone, the real one appearing behind Zabuza once again. I thought it was over until another Zabuza showed up behind Kakashi.

I'm not sure what happened next, but suddenly both deadly ninja were moving in blurs. The silver blur broke off and landed in the lake and next thing I know Kakashi is in this giant bubble of water.

Another water clone appeared and began to approach us with the intent to kill us all. We were told to run and that would have been the smart thing to do. That's what protocol would have dictated we do in a situation like this.

But with a knucklehead like Naruto protocol goes out the window.

A dozen blond shadow clones popped into existence and charged. The water clone was completely surrounded, but all it took was one sweep of his sword to defeat them all and send Naruto flying.

And then I watched as the first true act of teamwork amongst team seven unfolded. Naruto began to dig around on his backpack and finally pulled out a fuma shuriken. With a dramatic spin he tossed it to Sasuke, who completed his own dramatic spin then took off towards the clone. When he was in range he threw the shuriken at the real Zabuza who was holding up the water prison that held sensei.

I thought the plan has failed when the projectile was caught, but it only revealed that a second one had been traveling in the first's shadow. I could finally see their plan and it was genius.

The second shuriken was actually Naruto and after Zabuza jumped over it, Naruto released the transformation and threw a kunai. It was headed right towards our sensei's jailer and he had no choice but to release the prison.

The ensuing battle will forever be scorched into my memory. Never before had I see two ninja go at it like they did. All Naruto, Sasuke, and I could do was stand guard around the bridge builder and hope that the enemy forgot about us.

Kakashi-sensei was a demon in his own right, enacting both physical and mental torture on his enemy, bringing the demon of the Mist to his knees.

However just before the killing blow could be dealt the Copy Nin, two senbon flew from nowhere, piercing Zabuza's neck instantly killing him.

The killer was a masked boy around our age. He revealed himself to be a hunter Nin that had been tracking Zabuza for quite some time, so Kakashi let him have Zabuza's body.

I don't know about the boys, but I was intrigued. Taking down an enemy from a distance with only two senbon, I have to admit I was impressed.

**We're researching pressure points when we get home.**

I was broken out of my musings when Kakashi collapsed in a dead faint. We all panicked and brought him to Tazuna's thankfully nearby home and we've been here ever since.

While lost in my thoughts the sun seems to have begun to come up. I change Kakashi-sensei's compress one last time before I head to the kitchen.

Tsunami-san has already begun breakfast and I help out until Naruto and Sasuke finally get up. We eat, bathe, and clean our weapons all morning until our sensei finally makes an appearance.

On crutches he comes into the room and calls us for a meeting.

"Sorry about that team, if I use the sharingan too much it drains my chakra dry. It'll be a day or so until I'm completely recovered, but we have no time to waste. Zabuza is not dead."

Eyes widen and I know we are all thinking the same thing, impossible.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we saw him killed by that hunter Nin. You even felt for a pulse and declared him dead yourself." Sasuke and Naruto both agree and we all stare intently at our leader until he explains further.

"And what did the Hunter-Nin do after that?" This question throws us, at least it does Naruto and I.

"I see, so he was a fake Hunter-Nin; probably an accomplice of Zabuza's. Aniki had told me stories about Missing-Nins impersonating Hunter-Nins." My jaw drops as understanding floods in. The pressure points used must have created an artificial death; the hunter was only helping his partner to escape.

"Exactly Sasuke, Hunter-Nins never move the body. They destroy it right where they find it."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. So even if that masked kid was Zabuza's friend, you still said that Zabuza was dead. His heart stopped, people don't live through that!" Naruto's voice got higher and higher as though he was afraid Zabuza's ghost was going to go after him.

"His ghost isn't after us is it?"

**Oh the irony.**

Ignoring that, I explain "his death was faked, Naruto. The accomplice hit pressure points that would temporarily stop a person's heart."

"So we basically just let Zabuza walk away." Naruto's tone of voice makes us all look up. He sounds so serious and… well not like Naruto.

"If you think about it that way, then yes we did. That means he will be back and you three need to train while I heal up."

Train! Has Kakashi-sensei gone mad? With Kakashi injured and three genin against a rouge like Zabuza and his partner, we need backup.

"It will take Zabuza a few days to recover as well, so in the meantime I'm going to teach you three something that will help for when he gets here. Head outside and we'll get started, we don't have much time."

With a chorus of agreements we all stand and head out. Falling behind with sensei I keep a close eye on his limping form. He catches me watching and gives his trademark eye crinkle that shows he's smiling.

"Thanks for looking after me Sakura-chan, I can tell you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Well somebody had to keep watch." My words shake just the tiniest bit when I remember the long night; I wouldn't have slept even if the ANBU Black Ops were keeping watch.

He gives me a long stare as we continue trailing along behind the boys. "Between you, Sasuke, and Naruto I believe that you have the best instinct as a ninja. Neither of the boys thought twice before falling asleep, did they?" At my nervous nod he chuckles.

"In my long career, this may be the oddest mission I have ever been on.

* * *

Chapter 8 is done. Just a little while until we can get out of Wave and into the Chunin Exams! I have lots planned for the exam. and once again I love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

"Did you hit your head? How are we supposed to climb a tree without our hands?"

"Well if you would calm down, Naruto, I would explain. First just watch me." Kakashi-sensei holds his hands in a simple seal, and then walks towards a tree, and then walks up the tree stopping on the underside of the first branch.

Me and the boys just stare at him, even Naruto has no comment.

Jumping down our sensei decides to further explain his actions. "Alright, just concentrate your chakra into your feet," I can see the slight blue glow as he makes his chakra visible for us. "Then try to climb the tree. The chakra will allow you to stick to the tree's bark, but only if you apply the right amount. Too much chakra will crush the bark and push you off the tree and too little will cause you to slip off."

We each pick a tree and stare at it for a minute, until three kunai embed into the ground in front of us.

"Use these to mark your progress, and getting a running start might help you." Picking up the kunai I continue to observe my tree. It's a very tall one and the bark appears rough and after running my hand over it I see I was right.

A crunch catches my attention and I look over to see Naruto on the ground after his first attempt. Looks like he barely made a single step.

Sasuke on the other hand his making his attempt now. With a running start he runs right up the tree, and I count twenty-one steps before he crushes the bark. He slices a line to mark his progress before falling back to the ground. Although he lands much better than Naruto did.

Ignoring the argument that follows the boy's first attempt I turn back to my tree. Holding my hands in the same seal sensei used I search inwardly for my chakra. Channeling it downward I form a film on the bottom of my foot, putting a little more on the ball of my foot because that's where I put the most pressure.

I slowly pick up one foot and place it against the bark, nothing bad so far. Cautiously I pick up my other foot and place it beside the first. It seems to be holding my weight, but I'm very slowly sliding down so I put just the tiniest bit more chakra into my feet. And I'm now standing on the side of a tree.

Taking my first step up the tree I notice that I'm getting a little feedback from the tree. I can feel how uneven the bark is, how in some places it is thinner than others.

Taking more strides I get lost in the feel of the bark until I realize I have less space to walk on. The trunk is getting narrower and narrower and I see I'm nearing the top. Glancing down I see the forest floor way below me and boys have still not managed more than a couple dozen steps.

Deciding to be a little devious I yell down, "Hey this is easy."

They all look up to see me at the top and even from way up here I can feel their jealousy. I slowly stroll down the tree under their watchful stares. Once I'm back on the ground I give them all a nervous smile because they still haven't stopped staring at me.

"Alright boys, back to work. Seems like the female on the team has the best control, try to keep up guys." Kakashi-sensei has become my favorite person with that last sentence. Grumbling the boys continue to run up their trees, falling back to the ground every time.

Turning towards the silver haired man behind me I give a smile and quip "got anything more challenging sensei?"

With a grin that makes me regret my words he answers "Of course, follow me."

With heavy steps I follow him deeper into the woods…

**To your doom…**

"Wait Sakura-chan," before we can get very far Naruto comes running up. Throwing an arm around my shoulders and taking me completely by surprise he leans real close and starts to whisper.

"Sakura-chan, this is really hard, not even Teme is getting the hang of it. Could you give me a little advice? Please." He's got this puppy dog look on his face and I just can't deny him. Pulling his ear close I whisper exactly what I did.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, now I can beat that Teme for sure." His grin is uplifting and as he runs off to try it I can't help but smile.

"Seems he is finally getting the hang of teamwork." Turning towards Kakashi I smile and gesture for him to lead the way. If he's going to personally train me then I'm all for it.

It takes a few minutes but eventually we reach a small stream. I pause on the banks while he just keeps walking, but instead of ending up soaking he is walking on the top of the water.

"Okay same principals of the tree climbing exercise, only this time it's moving." He lust stands there so I decide to ignore him and do what I did for the previous exercise.

Okay, so, the water is moving fairly slowly and I'll have to stand on it. This means I need just enough chakra to not break the surface tension, yet I'll have to continuously vary the amount I put in because the water is moving.

I put my hands into the focusing seal and push some chakra to my feet. Taking a step I place one foot on the surface of the water.

**So far so good, don't mess up.**

Ignoring that negative statement, I place my second foot on the surface. And promptly lose my balance and hit the water with a splash.

"Good first try, but this is harder than a tree. It will probably take you a while until you get it, but don't be discouraged…" at this point I tune him out. I don't even think he can hear what he's saying, not with that book his nose is shoved in.

As Kakashi reads and babbles about not giving up in a monotone voice, I drag myself from the water. Standing on the banks once again, I remember the feedback I got from the water. It was chaotic and messy, nothing like the sturdiness of the tree.

Taking my observations into mind I channel chakra to my feet, putting more there then last time. Taking my first step I can see the difference, with the added chakra it forces the water to calm down just under my foot. Putting my second foot on the water I have much more control this time. Carefully I make my way to the center of the stream, slipping slightly only once, and I stand there until Kakashi-sensei looks up.

It takes much longer than it should have but when he never hears another splash he looks up. "Well it would appear our team has a knucklehead, a prodigy, and a girl with perfect chakra control. Good job, not even when I was learning this did I get it second try, I'm impressed." Under his praise I feel like flying, I'm finally getting somewhere. Walking to the water's edge once again I look up at sensei for his next instructions.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously he laughs as he informs me that he has no more ideas. "Truthfully I didn't expect to get this far for a long while, so I'm not sure what to teach you next. You would be perfect for Med-Nin training, but I don't know much in that aspect of shinobi life." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and for the longest time I don't think it's going to work, then he groans and gives in. "Okay maybe there is one more thing you can do. Trying expanding your chakra into your surroundings, use the same focusing seal."

Automatically forming the seal, I try to do as he asks. Finding my chakra I fling it outside of my body, and I feel nothing. Frowning, I close my eyes and try again. Mentally I visualize my chakra seeping out.

"Good, now what do you feel about three feet in front of you?"

Taking his question seriously I image my chakra gathering three feet in front of me. "It feels like there is something in the way, like a blockage. It feels kinda…warm I guess. And, you're not going to believe me but it taste like its blue." Opening my eyes I look at him for his reaction only to find him standing right where I thought I felt the blockage.

"That's very good, I was the blockage, the warmth was my chakra, and the 'taste' was just feedback. Though I have never heard of someone 'tasting' chakra, and what does blue taste like?" Blushing I turn away from his teasing and glare a hole into the stream.

"Alright I'm done teasing. You can continue this back at the house, try to sense the movements of Tazuna-san and his family. I really need to check on the boys to make sure they don't kill each other. You're in charge of protecting the client for the time being. Have fun," and with that he disappears in a puff.

Blinking a few times at his rapid departure I take in his words. Seems like the boys need more help than I do, that has to be a first and I will never let them forget it. Walking back to the client's house I think back on sensei's words. He said that I have perfect chakra control, I haven't heard of anyone with 'perfect' control since the Sannin Tsunade.

**We'll surpass her too in our quest for power.**

I don't think that's possible, let's just do the exercises Kakashi-sensei told us to do. Opening the door to the house I check in on Tsunami-san, her son Inari-san, and our grouchy client Tazuna-san, beforeheading to the room we were given.

Sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the room I close my eyes and start my exercise. Sending out my chakra, I feel for things in the room. Moving it like I would my body, I search.

Only to come up with absolutely nothing.

Huffing I try again, with the same results. Let's see Kakashi told me exactly where to search for him, and once he did I could only feel him and his chakra. So that means that I can only sense living things?

Opening my eyes I look around; not a living thing besides me in this room. Listening, I can hear people moving about the house, but I can't yet send my chakra that far. So it's time to improvise. "Inari-san, can you come here for a second."

A few moments pass before the young boy comes into the room, "What do you want." Well he certainly is an unpleasant child.

"Would you mind helping me train for a little while, don't worry you don't have to do very much."

"Why would a ninja need my help," he stutters a little, "besides it won't help you defeat Gato, nothing will!"

Before he can storm out I blurt out the words I know will stop him, "but I want to be stronger! This training will help me detect enemies so we stay safe." I feel bad manipulating him like that, but I am a ninja. He froze at my first sentence and turned towards me with hope in his eyes at the second.

After a long minute he nods and I inform him to hide in the room after I close my eyes and to let me know when I point in his direction.

It takes seven minutes until I find him hiding under the bed. Telling him to hide again I send out my chakra to continue out strange game of hide and seek.

By the fourth round Inari has gotten bored "you're taking too long, this sucks, aren't you a ninja? Shouldn't you be able to do this by now? The bad guys should just wave to get your attention."

Wave…wave…"That's it! You're a genius Inari-kun. One more round, please."

Shocked by my volume, he just nods. Closing my eyes I send my chakra out in a wave pattern instead in clumps like I had been. Almost immediately to my left I feel a familiar disturbance that tastes like cranberries. Pointing to it I open my eyes to see a surprised Inari.

"That was fast it took, like two seconds! Do it again, I'll hide better this time."

By the time Kakashi got back, apparently the boys stayed late training; I could find Inari no matter where he hid in the house and outside of it up to 125 meters.

**Looks like we have something else to perfect when we get home.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Ta Da. Should be one more until the Wave mission is over, then my plans can begin to fall into place... (Evil laugh here)

Thanks for the reviews I really love it that people read this :)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10

Today's the day. The day that Tazuna-san is going to start working on the bridge again.

It's also the day that we predict that Zabuza will show his face again.

The boys have perfected their tree climbing late last night. Naruto was so tired we couldn't wake him up this morning, so he got left behind. I think Kakashi-sensei is a little relieved that he won't have to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he doesn't freeze again.

Though one more set of hands to help wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse. This bridge is putting my life and the lives of my family in danger. I can't continue." These words bring me out of my thoughts and I glance over just in time to see Tazuna's last worker leave.

"Fine! I'll just finish it on my own then!" The old man then proceeds to make good on his word, measuring and cutting wood like a madman.

It's about midday now and the bridge should only take a few more days to complete. Well it would have taken a few days, but since all the workers left it will take a week or more. That's a week longer than this mission was supposed to last. If we're not careful the Hokage is going to send a retrieval team.

Suddenly the mist eclipses the sun, casting us into an artificial twilight. Tazuna freezes and Sasuke and I rush to take our positions on either side of him.

"I know you weren't dead yet, Zabuza, come to finish our fight?" Sensei is taunting him, trying to get him to reveal his position.

Sending out my chakra, I feel for the enemy. After a moment I detect two chakras, one that tastes of the color white and another that tastes of peaches. Both are to my right, side-by-side, unmoving.

I whisper this information to the team in the quietest voice I can manage. Sasuke shifts just the slightest in response, positioning himself directly in front of the enemies.

A kunai comes whizzing out of the mist directly at my stoic teammate, and he bats it out of the air with barely a flick of the wrist.

I prepare myself, ready for a battle, when the enemy gives away their position and starts up a conversation with Kakashi-sensei.

**They are having a conversation.**

Yes.

**About whose prodigy can beat the others.**

Yes.

**In the middle of a life or death situation. **

Yes, Oh wait, somebody is finally fighting.

Sasuke has decided to show off. He's zipping around, taking out all the water clones the enemy created. It's done with grace and agility, and by the look on Sasuke's face he clearly knows that.

Zabuza's partner, introduced as Haku, is as skilled as Sasuke. Their fight begins in a flurry of taijutsu. Punches and kicks moving at such a fast pace, I can hardly keep up. So this is Sasuke's true ability, this is what he looks like when he fights someone other than Naruto. I guess the blonde's immaturity rubs off on others because I have never seen a fight that Naruto was in not turn into a schoolyard scuffle.

The fight breaks away, disappearing into the mists, and I move to help. Only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay, let Sasuke him. Protect the client, I'll deal with Zabuza." In a flash I'm alone with the client as two battles simultaneously rage on both sides of us.

Clashes from either side are the only sounds that reach us through the mist, but only barely. It's like a blanket was thrown over my eardrums, muffling all sounds. I back Tazuna up to some crates and wait, guarding the client while my teammates fight for their lives.

Stretching my senses, I feel around for the chakras of my team. I find Sasuke's first, it tastes like ozone and is moving rapidly against the one that tastes white. I can feel their determination and focus. They break apart for a moment, to catch their breaths if I had to guess, and Haku's signature flexes. It seems to be growing? Reaching out it swallows Sasuke's signature, completely enveloping yet not hurting it. I wish I could see what was happening.

From my opposite side I sense a battle of epic proportions. The chakra signatures dance around each other, disappearing and reappearing in spilt seconds. Clashing with such force you would think that one would be extinguished.

**Wait, off in the distance, can you feel that?**

Honing my senses to their finest I lock in on another signature closing in fast. It tastes like…Sunshine? The beach? Happiness? I can't really tell…Oh it's Naruto.

He's heading right towards Sasuke's fight. If he's smart he'll pull one of his famous surprise attacks.

**And he ended up inside Haku's signature along with Sasuke.**

I have a feeling he just did something stupid.

Turning my senses to check on the other fight, the taste of peaches overwhelms me. The demon of the mist has evaded the Copy Nin and is coming right at me, sword raised high. There's no time to get away so I brace myself. Against my will a scream forces it way out of my throat as I feel the blade start to sink into the flesh of my neck.

But that's where it stops, just barely breaking the skin.

I open eyes that I didn't realize I closed and take in the scene. Kakashi's back is centimeters from my face, his arm blocking the sword from slicing me in half. Zabuza is holding the sword that is buried deep in my sensei's arm, cutting my neck and probably a few inches shy of Tazuna, but I don't dare move to look.

The sword retreats, cutting both me and sensei a little deeper, and their fight continues, disappearing back into the fog.

Shaking I take up my stance once again. Only to be thrown off once again as a huge evil chakra explodes into existence. It feels like a demon from hell has just ascended, right in the middle of the battle against Haku. Still reeling from information overload, I look for my boys signatures. Sasuke's is faint and unmoving, near the terrible chakra source, but I can't find Naruto's.

Haku's is also unmoving, but it is still strong, standing against his demonic opponent. Tension is high as I feel a killing blow about to be dealt by the demon.

However a sound pulls everyone's attention, a thousand chirping birds. I'm so tuned in to the chakra signatures I barely feel my body turn towards Kakashi. I feel as though I'm a ghost, unable to stop the events that surround me.

The Copy Nin rushes Zabuza, who is bound in place by summon dogs. The lightening screeches from my sensei's hands, clearing out the fog with its intense heat. I can feel the impact before anyone else. The impact of my sensei's chakra hitting another's a few inches before expected, their energies colliding and one extinguishing.

I feel like a ghost, because I knew Haku was going to jump in front of his master. I felt it when he transported himself there, and I felt it as he died. And I could do nothing.

Naruto runs past, lamenting the fate of his opponent and enemy. We watch as sensei lays down the body and proceeds to beat his enemy.

Both of Zabuza's arms are rendered useless in a matter of minutes. I can tell that Naruto thinks that Kakashi just got his second wind, but I know better. I can feel it, the despair that has crippled the once mighty Mist Nin.

Zabuza has given up, and Kakashi knows this and is granting his wish to be defeated.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" I don't want to watch another die, yet he just looks away refusing to meet my eyes. I find his faint signature and drag Tazuna with me to check on my teammate.

When we arrive, I gasp. He looks like a pin cushion, senbon sticking out of his body in droves. Instinct drives me to feel for a pulse, even though I can feel his chakra so I know he is alive. Haku really was a kind soul, sparing my teammate even though he was an enemy.

I turn just in time to see Zabuza tearing through a horde of thugs to get to who I'm assuming is Gato. Using only his mouth that holds a kunai he takes out many on his path of vengeance. I missed what happened, so I'm not sure why he's turned against his employer, but Gato sure looks like he regrets it.

I realize I never retracted my chakra when I feel Gato's fear and desperation just before I feel his death. The feel of an unexpected death knocks the air from my lungs and I have no time to recover before Zabuza's own death occurs. I am brought to my knees, tears streaking my face, as he slips away.

Kakashi comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Pull back, Sakura. You don't need to feel this, just pull back all you senses."

I do as he says and immediately feel relief as I'm cut off from outside feelings, the relief is so strong I fall unconscious.

Our mission is over, Gato is dead, and the bridge builder is safe.

It takes three days for the bridge to be finished and in those three days we healed. Kakashi-sensei's arm was cut badly but he only bandaged it and said it was all good. Naruto barely got a scratch. Sasuke's body was paralyzed for a few hours so he is still a little sore, but he will never admit it.

And I have my first scar. It's on my neck, only two inches long. First of many I bet.

The Great Naruto Bridge…

**Can't believe they named it that…**

Is complete, and we were the first ones to travel over it on our way back to Konoha.

The trip was silent as we all got lost in our thoughts over our first 'real' mission.

Its night time by the time we get back to the village and we all head home, planning to report to the Hokage in the morning. I wait until Kakashi and Naruto have left to help Sasuke.

Throughout the journey home I noticed him limping and grimacing in pain and I just know that he must still hurt from the paralysis.

"What are you doing? Let Go." I ignore him and continue to help him home and eventually he shuts up. To think that a few months ago I would die to be in this position.

By the time we get to his house dawn is rapidly approaching. Before I can even get to the door, Sasuke's mother and brother come out of the house. Mikoto-sama takes Sasuke and helps him in the house, thanking me all the while.

"What happened?" His brother's deep voice is a little menacing this early in the morning.

I only shrug tiredly and state "mission" and he nods like that explains everything.

"Don't worry; your brother is just sore. He won't have a single scar." And I turn to leave, but the next words stop me dead.

"But you will." I turn to see The Itachi staring at my neck where Zabuza's sword touched. And I smile a little, ever the observant one he is.

"Ninja" Is the only word I answer with, before going home.

* * *

Okay so this was harder than I thought, the ending really stumped me for a while. I knew what I wanted to happen, but getting it on paper was hard. Hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what a pleasant surprise; what can I do for you this fine morning."

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei. I just had a few questions about something that happened on my last mission." This is the man that I have always gone to for technical questions; he should be able to help.

"Oh yes, Naruto was telling me about your last mission. I'm quite proud of you guys for pulling through such a tough mission. What about it was stumping you Sakura-chan?" I meet his eyes and all I can see is kindness, yet I have to brace myself because surely what I'm about to tell him will make him think I'm crazy.

"Well here's the thing, Kakashi-sensei was teaching us to control our chakra. He had us climbing trees." Iruka nods in understanding, "I completed the exercise and moved onto walking on water, and once I finished that I begged Sensei to teach me more. He showed me the basics of sensing my surroundings with my chakra and sent me to practice on my own." At this point I stop waiting on a reaction. So far all he's done is sit there with his hands folded on his desk.

"Well besides the fact that your control is far above the norm for someone your age, I don't see a problem."

"When I sense for chakra signatures I can tell them apart by how they 'taste', have you ever heard of that before?" He sits there for a moment, taking it in. Then he shifts a little, bringing one hand to cup his chin in thought. Opening his mouth to answer he stops, closes it and thinks a little longer.

"Please answer, Sensei; you're making me feel like a freak."

"OH! I'm sorry, please don't feel like a freak," a small smile makes me feel a little better. "I have, in fact, heard of this before. 'Tasting' someone's chakra as you call it takes perfect or near perfect control, most have to practice for years until they can 'taste' chakra."

I stare at him in disbelief. That cannot be right; I only practiced for a few minutes before I could taste Kakashi-sensei's chakra. Seeing my disbelief he continues to explain some of the finer details.

"Chakra control is very important to a shinobi, and being able to sense signatures will make you a very skilled kunoichi. Very few in this village can tell chakra signatures apart without the use of a blood line limit. If you keep practicing you may even be able to tell the feelings or intent through a person's chakra."

"But I can already do that! That was my main question," I can see his shocked face but I don't slow down, speaking rapidly I get to my main point. "During the mission, I was keeping guard and I could feel everything. I mean everything! Anger, pain, determination. Sensei I felt a man die, felt his life leave as though it was my own."

I'm almost in tears at this point, and Iruka isn't helping. He's just limply sitting there, staring at me with wide eyes. A few tense moments pass in silence and just as I'm about to bolt for the door, he speaks.

In a quiet whisper he says, "That's incredible."

"What?"

"No, really Sakura-chan, that's incredible. I could always tell your control was good, but this is unheard of. Konoha hasn't had someone with your control since Tsunade-Sama left. This this talent you would make a great Medic or even a sensor Nin."

I finally lose my temper, "No you don't get it. I felt everything during that battle, everything except my own body. I did absolutely nothing on that mission. See this," I pull my head to the side and point at the tiny scar on my neck, "my head was almost cut off and I was so distracted by feeling my surroundings I would have let it happen. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei I would be dead!" I huff and puff for a moment reining in my anger and self-loathing.

My former sensei does nothing, showing absolutely no reaction to my outburst. Standing there in the middle of a classroom, breathing hard after yelling at the most patient man in Konoha, makes me feel stupid.

**You should feel stupid. He just told you that you were incredible and you yelled at him. Didn't you want to be recognized? Besides I don't know why you were getting worked up over feel some guy die, I enjoyed it. It felt powerful.**

Go away!

Iruka-sensei draws my attention away from Inner's bloodlust when he stands up. Slowly walking over to me, he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that you had to feel a man die. I'm sorry that you discovered your talent, yes it is a talent, this way." His eyes harden like I have never seen them before and his hand tightens its grip. "But we are ninja, if we have a talent we control it and we use it. Sensing chakra as accurately as you do is much more of a blessing than a hindrance; you just have to learn to control it."

He removes his hand and walks away just as the first few students of the day enter the classroom. I stand there a moment longer before I turn to leave.

Once again his hand is on my shoulder, this time turning me around. "Here take this, if I know you you'll want to study on how to not lose yourself in your sensing." I look over the paper he hands me, "it's a few journal written by Tsunade-Sama, you can find them in the library."

With a bright smile I thank him and head out the door so he can start his class.

Throughout the rest of the day I mull over Iruka's words, and I find him to be right. If I can figure out how to be aware like I was on the bridge without being distracted, I might be a force to be reckoned with… eventually.

I mean I could even fight blind if I could sense my opponents every move. I could even learn to stop my teammates from doing stupid things, like getting into a weed pulling contest.

**Like they were earlier today.**

"Sakura-chan today's mission is over, let's go get some ramen." Bringing me out of my thoughts I look over at Naruto's smiling face I find it hard to say no.

"Alright, Naruto but you're buying." I did promise myself to be nicer to him. "Want to come Sasuke?" But even so being alone with Naruto is exhausting.

"I have better things to do," my dark haired teammate says, just before walking away from us.

"You Teme! Stop acting like you're better than us!" This loud yell receives no answer and Naruto huffs before pulling me in the direction of the ramen stall.

The walk there is not bad actually. I tell Naruto about my talk with Iruka and he talks endlessly about it. I'm actually learning a bit about Naruto in the process. Like how it is all Iruka's fault for Naruto's love of ramen.

Half way there I glance back at the square box painted like a rock that has been following us. Catching Naruto's eye I glance back at it pointedly. Getting the picture my blonde friend winks, then takes off running.

He runs back and forth for a few minutes, box following along then entire way, before he turns real fast and pulls the box off of three kids.

"Come on Konohamaru, rocks aren't square! And they don't follow people either." I'm quite surprised Naruto actually knows these kids.

"Nothing gets by you, Boss." The kids are kind of cute; it's obvious they all look up to Naruto. For whatever reason, no wait that's mean Naruto is a good person. "Hey Boss, you done with missions for the day? Play ninja with us, please." Even from this distance I can feel the puppy dog eyes.

Looking at me, Naruto draws the kids' attention and they all turn in my direction.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, I'm Naruto's…"

"Oh I see," the one named Konohamaru interrupts me, "Boss, this must your girlfriend." He winks and nudges Naruto, who had flushed bright red and started to stammer.

Seeing as Naruto is doing an impression of Hinata, I take matters into my own hands. "Listen, I am not Naruto's girlfriend I'm his teammate."

"Yeah Boss could do way better than you anyway, hag."

I swear I just popped a blood vessel. Kids these days have no manners, but boy am I going to enjoy teaching him some. I take one step towards the mouthy kid before he bolts down the street. I give chase with Naruto following pleading for me not to hurt him too bad.

After about a block, I see Konohamaru run head first into a ninja. The Ninja looks about our age, but I don't recognize him. He's wearing a black jumpsuit and a hood that covers his head and accents the purple face paint he dons. This strange Nin is with a girl, also about our age, with sandy colored hair tied into four ponytails. Both have something large strapped to their backs that I can't figure out.

It takes me longer than it should to notice that their headbands have the symbol for Suna and not Konoha.

"Hey put him down," Naruto's loud voice brings the fact that the Nin has Konohamaru held up by his shirt to my attention.

"Let me go, you freak," the young boy doesn't seem to realize that he is making it worse. Face Paint brings up his fist, ready to punch the 'little twerp' as he called him, and I spring into action. Launching forward I catch the fist before it can do any damage.

"Put the boy down, Suna Nin have no business beating up little boys from a different village." The Nin drops Konohamaru and I let go of the fist I had captured, only to become a captive myself.

"Alright, but what about little girls? Can I beat them up? Surely this isn't all Konoha genin have to offer?" Both his hands have a tight grip on my collar, holding me just barely off the ground. I can hear Naruto scream profanities at my captor.

"Kankuro, you're going to get us in trouble."

"No worries, Temari we have time."

"Fine, but I'm not involved," the one I now know as Temari turns slightly away, like she's saying she doesn't know her partner.

Brining my eyes back to Kankuro I prepare myself for a scuffle. Grabbing his arms I twist my body around to throw a kick at his midsection. Only he turns at the last moment, making me miss my target. Changing his grip he now has one hand around my throat and the other drawn back in a fist. The punch sails towards my face, Naruto screaming in the background.

Only it doesn't hit. Opening my eyes I see Kankuro staring up and to his left in surprise.

"Put her down," that voice, Sasuke came back?

"Or what? You'll throw one of those pebbles at me." I can't turn my head so I have no clue what he's talking about until a pebble comes smashing into Kankuro's forehead. His head snaps back and his grip tightens, completely block off my air.

Getting desperate I pull a kunai and take a swipe at Kankuro's face. We both know that my arms won't actually reach his face but when a kunai come past your eyes like that, you let go. Now on the ground gasping for air I can see Sasuke standing on a tree branch looking menacing.

Hands grab me and pull me away from the Suna Nin, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" I can only nod as I greedily take in air.

Silently we watch as Kankuro reaches for the thing on his back, his partner telling him not to reveal it. Sasuke, arrogant as always, looks ready for a fight.

Just before they engage, a third Suna Nin appears just below Sasuke. This Nin has blood red hair and black rimmed eyes, he also sports a large object on his back.

"Stop playing around," the voice sends shivers down my spine; it's raspy as though the boy's a chain smoker and for some reason it sounds calm and murderous at the same time.

The other Suna Nin look terrified and with meek whispers of "Yes Gaara" they stand down.

Jumping down from the tree, the red head gathers his team. But not before exchanging names with Sasuke.

Just before they leave a thought hits me, "Wait! Show your identification papers. Ninja are not allowed in one another's hidden village without papers, I demand to see them. If you don't have them then I will have to report you to the Black Ops as intruders." Boldly I make eye contact with Gaara as he is apparently the leader. His gaze makes me feel like curling up in a ball, but after my failure on the Wave mission I refuse to look weak again.

**He seems like fun, can you taste his bloodlust? Isn't it wonderful?**

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Temari's the one who said this. Thrusting out some papers she continues, "Our papers are right here, we like many others are here for the Chunin exams that your village is hosting."

"What are you talking…?" I hush Naruto with a wave of my hand.

"Very well, but as a ninja it is protocol to ask for identification papers from suspicious characters." Sasuke lands beside me and team seven stands as a unified front.

Huffing, Temari hands me the papers. Reading over them briefly I see that she was right, we are hosting the exams this year. Handing them back I wish them well on their stay in Konoha and they all leave.

Tensions are still high, so when a deep voice speaks from behind us we all jump.

"Well done, Team seven."

"Aniki," Sasuke greets while Naruto and I let out long breathes we didn't realize we took. Itachi-san must have watched the whole thing to judge our reactions. I observe the elite ninja as he stalks towards us with his unnatural grace. He looks like he just got back from a mission, still wearing his uniform that has a little blood on it. I assume it's not his own.

"Little brother, mother wants you home for dinner," his voice has no inflection and almost as an afterthought he adds, "your teammates are welcome to come." I think Naruto actually starts to drool, looks like he found something besides ramen he loves.

"Cool, can we really come over again?" The way Naruto says it is like he has never been to the same person's house more than once. His tone is so pleading and hopeful, even Itachi-san looks surprised. Well not really, he just inclines his head a fraction of a centimeter.

Sasuke is so surprised he agrees and somehow we all end up walking to the Uchiha complex together.

Once there Naruto stalks right up to Mikoto-Sama and bows so deeply I'm afraid he's going to hit his head on the floor. The sound of his voice, thanking her for inviting him again, pulls at my heart strings. Mikoto-Sama's too for she pulls him from his bow and leads him into the kitchen let him lick the bowl.

It's like he has never received kindness from an adult before.

I must have spoken out loud because a deep baritone answers "he hasn't, the village has never taken kindly to orphans." I sense that 'orphan' is not the right word, but I just nod.

Once we are all sitting down at the table I get the entire table's attention with one sentence.

"Well, we better plan how to pass the upcoming Chunin Exams, right team?"

* * *

Longest one yet. I know last chapter Sakura didn't do anything, but that was for a reason. I think. She's going through a change and isn't Inner getting creepy? All part of the plan...I hope. Love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

"I can't believe that we are taking the Chunin Exams already. I mean, it feels like we just graduated the academy." I can barely hold in my enthusiasm as we walk towards what could make or break our careers.

"I know what you mean Sakura-chan, but what I can't believe is how you threw Teme to the wolves the other night at dinner." I tune out Naruto's laughter and Sasuke's scowls as I think about what happened.

Right after I mentioned the exams, the table went silent. I remember that Sasuke's eyes went so wide I thought that they might fall out. Turns out that Itachi-san knew about the exams for weeks now, but 'conveniently' forgot to tell his parents. Turns out the heads of the Uchiha clan were the only ones in the clan to not know about the upcoming event.

Fugaku-san then proceeded to grill Sasuke on tactics and how 'he must bring honor to the Uchiha name, like Itachi did.' Never in my life has dinner with a friend's family been that awkward. Naruto and I snuck out as quickly as possible, and Sasuke hasn't spoken properly since so I don't know how scarred he is right now.

"I really am sorry Sasuke, I did not mean for that to happen. I was just trying to make conversation." He doesn't reply for the longest time, and I begin to think that he won't. Then he gives a grunt and I know that I'm forgiven…mostly.

We've finally reached the building where the exams are to be held, only to hear shouts and crashes from up ahead.

"Please, let us through, we need to go in that room to take the exams." What is going on? A weird guy with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit is pleading with two guys blocking the door. An entire crowd has surrounded them and a hush descends as the two bullies answer Bowl-Cut.

"Just give up now kid, you aren't ready for the Chunin exams. The Exams change people; it's a fight for your life and many don't make it, those that do wish they hadn't. Just play it safe and go home, that goes for all of you." Some of the kids are trembling with fear, backing towards the exit, but not Bowl-Cut. He just looks determined to get in that door.

But I don't know why, we're only on the second floor.

A small, dark if I do say so myself, chuckle escapes from my dark haired teammate, catching everyone's attention. "Nice try, but you should give it a rest. Right Sakura, I'm sure you noticed it first, you are the most observant of the team." Sasuke just complimented me, has he been replaced!

Oh wait, I understand now.

"Of course, the genjutsu was obvious. Not to mention that this is only the second floor. The exams must me easy this year if all these participators can't even count to three." I may have pushed it a little with that last sentence, but I couldn't help it.

The two at the door drop the illusion and the numbers on the sign morph from 301 to 201.

"Oh look, pretty boy there has to have a girl explain things for him, won't he do well in the exams." The taller of the two illusionists sneered this, trying to provoke my teammate.

Unusually it works and Sasuke's foot is flying through the air right at the perpetrators head. Now I know how fast Sasuke moves, he's not rookie of the year for nothing, but Bowl-Cut actually disappeared in his rush to stop the kick from connecting with the bully's head. Time freezes for a second as Sasuke takes in the fact that his attack was stopped.

Grabbing his and Naruto's sleeves I drag them away, trying to stop a fight from breaking out. But luck isn't on my side.

"Hey, you, the arrogant one," and another guy is trying to pick a fight with Sasuke, it's just not his day. "What's your name?" Turning we see someone, must be Bowl-Cut's teammate, striding towards us. He has long hair and pale, almost blind-looking, eyes. Must be a Hyuga.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for another's," and there he goes, proving the arrogant statement. The Hyuga looks furious, well as much as a Hyuga can.

"Hyuga Neji," he grounds out.

"Nice to know," and that idiot boy, not Naruto this time, turns and continues up the stairs. Turning towards the Hyuga I apologize for my team's behavior claiming nerves because of the exam.

However Hyuga-san just ignores me completely, going so far as to turn away from me before I finish speaking. Arrogant people from large clans are starting to get on my nerves.

"But I am surprised, Hyuga-san, aren't members of the Hyuga clan supposed to be almost immune to genjutsu? How did you ever fall under its influence?" His head whips around to glare furiously at me. I turn and follow my team upstairs.

That was a bad idea, just provoke a boy from a powerful clan why don't you Sakura? Sasuke's smirking in approval that arrogant little… The exams haven't even begun and I'm already frustrated.

"Wait!" I barely have time to pause before a green blur appears before me, grabbing my hands and starling the hell out of me. It's Bowl-Cut, and he's looking at me weirdly. "Hello my beautiful blossom, my name is Rock Lee. I followed customs by giving my name first so can I please have yours." He's as bad as Naruto, yelling out his sentences.

"Um, well…"

"Let Sakura-chan go, Bushy Brows!"

Saved by Naruto, who has grabbed me and pulled me away from Rock Lee, through Bushy Brows is a much better name.

"Sakura? So you truly are a blossom. Please give me the honor of becoming your boyfriend, I promise to always protect and cherish you." He finishes his impromptu confession with a deep bow.

I honestly don't know what to think, this guy must be nuts. Who introduces themselves and asks a girl out at the same time!

"Um, well… it's just that… **NO." **Inner! Don't put words in my mouth; I was going to let him down easy. Now he looks like a sad little puppy, hanging his head and shuffling off.

"That was just creepy; did you see that guy's eyebrows? And how dare he ask you out Sakura-chan." Naruto rambles on and on as we finally approach room 301.

Right as we enter Sasuke decides to add his two cents, "Sure know how to pick them." The entirety of the Rookie Nine gets to see me punch him in the arm.

Ignoring my team for a second O take in the classroom we ended up in. There are rows and rows of desks, about half filled with genin. The other half are standing in groups, talking I guess.

Absently I follow Naruto as he beelines for our year mates. I leak out a little of my chakra to 'taste' the competition, and immediately wish I hadn't. A few heads swivel towards me, but I barely notice through the myriad of flavors. I want to gag there are so many, and some of them taste so bad.

**Pull back before we hurl…**

Doing as she says I see Sasuke extracting himself from Ino's advances and Naruto talking to Kida and Shikamaru. I brush past my teammates and take up a spot next to Hinata, a calming presence as ever in this tension filled room. We exchange nods of greeting and quietly observe the rest of the room.

"You better prepare yourselves, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna kick all your asses and become Hokage! Believe it!" I'm going to kill him. No really, Going. To. Kill. Him. Every eye in the place is trained on us with looks of hate.

Before I can pummel my loudmouthed teammate a calm voice speaks from behind me. "Well done rookies, now every genin in this place want to kick your ass." I turn and see a young man with silver hair and glasses.

Kiba has Naruto in a headlock to keep him from doing anything stupid so I step up and ask who this man is.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I'm also from Konoha so let me give you all some advice, lie low and don't draw attention. Believe me that's the only thing a rookie can do in these exams." He pushes up his glasses causing them to glint in the light. The gesture gives me the creeps, but apparently it doesn't bother Sasuke as he strikes up a conversation.

This man, Kabuto, starts to tell us about the exams, as he is a veteran. Pulling out some ninja information cards he starts giving out info on genin taking the exams this year. The rest of the rookie nine are eating out of his hand, taking in everything he says. But I have this weird feeling.

Why would he be helping us? I mean we are competition no matter how much he doesn't think so. He makes no sense. I realize I had been staring when he looks up and meets my eyes.

"How about you? Anyone you particularly want to know about?" He asks with a kind smile, but it sends shivers down my spine so I just shake my head.

"Oh, Forehead, I didn't even notice you, I'm surprised you're here. I thought you were going to give up being a ninja by now." I close my eyes briefly and school my facial expression, taking a breath I turn towards Ino and in the most indifferent voice I can muster I answer her.

"Yamanaka-san I'm sorry to inform you that I plan to continue being a ninja. I truly think you should start also." I coolly brush pass her and take up a stance next to Sasuke, just to piss her off.

Naruto, Kiba, and a few others are holding in their laughter at the look on her face. Naruto's shoulders are shaking so badly with repressed laughter that he stumbles backwards a little, bumping into a genin from another country.

This other genin spins around and glares at Naruto, who has abandoned all signs of laughter. Pulling back his fist the genin prepares to punch Naruto in the face. The punch falls right into Kabuto's hand as he pushes Naruto to safety.

Now I'm really confused, that guy gives me the creeps so bad, yet he also just saved my teammate. Don't get me wrong Naruto can take a punch, but it's the thought that counts.

"Come now, the exams will start soon can't we all get along for a little while longer?" Kabuto releases the other genin's hand as he is pulled away by his teammates. By now all the other genins are watching our group interact.

A trio sitting on the desks catches my attention as they stand up and make their way over. They're all wearing matching clothes in grays and browns and the leader has this fuzzy thing on his back and has bandages covering his head in most places. They all have headbands with a music note on them. I didn't know Oto was coming this year, they are a new village and haven't any other year.

"Now, not all of us want to play nicely. Maybe if we take you all out now we will automatically become Chunin."

**That's a pleasant thought, we should try it too.**

Ignoring Inner's sudden bloodlust…again, I watch the Nin closely. Kabuto is closest to them so the leader takes a swing at him, completely missing. I feel like laughing, and a few do at the pathetic swipe.

That is until Kabuto's glasses break and he falls to the floor dry heaving.

I know he never touched Kabuto, so how did that Sound Nin do it? Wait, answers right there, they are Sound Nin. Must have used some type of Sound jutsu, a shockwave maybe? That would explain the breaking of the glasses and the nausea… but how would he…

A puff of smoke interrupts my analysis and the fight that was starting.

"Alright you brats, settle down!" A terrifying man has appeared. He is huge, taking up what seems like half the room, and scarred. His face has multiple scars reaching back under his cap. Scrambling to do as he says out of fear we all take a number and sit in our assigned seats.

Subtly I look around at the seating arrangement as Morino Ibiki, as he introduces himself, explains the first part of the exam; a written test. I see Naruto a few rows up from me and Sasuke is on the other side of the room. I hope Naruto doesn't blow this, everyone knows that he can't take tests.

I'm sitting next to the aisle, with a ninja I don't know on the other side of me, Shino in front of me, and Ino directly behind me. The test is passed out face down and we all wait for the go ahead.

"Begin!"

Flipping the test over I read the first question. 'At what angle would a kunai need to be thrown for it to hit a target 27 feet away when there is a tailwind of 15 MPH and air resistance…'

What the hell is this?

Reading through the rest of the questions I see they only get harder. Heck the seventh one wants me to describe what I would do in a dire situation, that question doesn't even have a correct answer it all depends on opinion. These are much too hard for a genin to answer. Aw man, Naruto's screwed.

They honestly can't expect genin to answer these without cheating. And with the speech Ibiki gave about not cheating… Well all I do is read and study so I can answer these, but Naruto definitely can't and I'm not sure about Sasuke. If one of us fails we all fail.

"Numbers 17, 23, and 51 you are disqualified for cheating, please leave." Someone got caught already? Ibiki even said it would take five times getting caught before we were disqualified.

Hold on… Why would he explicitly say it would take five times? That's like saying go ahead and cheat, just don't get caught too much.

That's it! They're testing our information gathering, not our intelligence. That would explain the terrifying proctor (to put pressure on us), the insanely hard questions (to force our hands), and the point system (to give us a couple of chances).

So if Sasuke's smart he will use his Sharingan to copy another's test. And Naruto has always been the biggest prankster in Konoha so he should have no trouble cheating. What's more, he's sitting next to Hinata, who can use her blood line limit to see anyone's test.

Now that I know I can actually see a few people cheating. Shino has his bugs moving around the room, picking up answers. Some guy a few seats over is peaking at the paper of the girl next to him. I'm surprised Ino hasn't…

Ino! She's definitely going to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on me. She's even got the perfect seat, directly behind me. Well I'm not going to let her so easily.

Turning back to the test I purposely start writing down the wrong answers, but I take care to make them believable. Heck, numbers three, four, and eight are right. I sit back, acting like my test is finished, and almost immediately feel the tug.

Don't bother her Inner; let her think she's won for now. Blackness overtakes me.

As I come to I look at the clock, only fifteen minutes left before we get the tenth question. In a hurry I erase all my wrong answer and quickly replace them with the correct ones. Looking around I see Chouji's head hit the table as Ino invades and gives him my wrong answers.

Smirking I sit back and wait for the tenth question.

It doesn't take long.

"Pencils down, get ready for the tenth question. But let me warn you, you might want to back out now." Everyone left in the room looks at the proctor oddly. "If you choose to answer the tenth question and get it wrong, you forfeit your right to ever take these exams again. Your career as a ninja will be limited to genin grunt work forever, so if you want you can leave right now and try again next year." Panic ensues after his speech.

Hands start to go up and the teams leave by the droves. Less than half of the ninja that started remain.

I'm sure I can answer this question, Sasuke might be able to also. But Naruto… maybe we should try again next year. I mean, I can see Naruto shaking from three rows away.

But Sasuke would murder him if he gives up…maybe if I do it for him…

**No, we do not give up remember. I won't let you.**

I suddenly find my arms pinned to the table by an invisible force. Inner is actually controlling my body to the extent that I can't move.

Let Go! I wasn't actually going to do it! With pure mental force I push her to the deepest part of my mind.

I'm breaking out in sweat from the effort when Naruto surprises us both so much that Inner snaps to the back of my mind and I'm in control again.

"No way am I going to quit, even if I have to become the Hokage as a genin I'm going to answer that question!" Leave it to Naruto to inspire us all. The remaining genin sit a little straighter, heads are held a little higher. WE all stare down Ibiki with vicious determination.

"Alright then I'm assuming that you all will stay?"

"You better believe it!" Will Naruto ever learn to respect his elders?

"Okay then, you all pass." The first smile to cross the proctors face appears and floors us all.

As he explains how and why we passed I look inward. There's no sign of Inner, she's been shoved so deep into my mind I can barely feel her consciousness… err well … my consciousness…whatever the hell she is I can't barely feel it.

I hope she behaves for the rest of the exam.

* * *

This one just kept going... Sakura should get some action next, but she didn't do too badly in the written portion did she? BTW I dislike Kabuto. But I love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

"So the second part of the exams is all about survival, taking place in training area number 44, also called the forest of death. Each three man cell starts out with one of two scrolls; heaven or earth. The object of this test is to keep ahold of your teams scroll and obtain another scroll to make a matched pair, and then take both to the tower in the center of the forest without looking st the contents of the scrolls. There is a time limit of three days and at most only half of the teams will pass."

"And I swear if I have to explain this to you one more time Naruto!" This has to be the third or fourth time he's hear this exact speech.

Team seven is currently standing at gate twelve, waiting for the whistle to start the second test.

We have the heaven scroll hidden away in Sasuke's kunai pouch and a duplicate in mine. Generally both Sasuke and Naruto are quicker to fight, which would make most think I was holding back to protect the scroll. This means they wouldn't suspect Sasuke of having it, and my duplicate is in case I get in trouble and need to give it up.

A shrill whistle sounds and our gate springs open. Sharing a look we all brace ourselves for a second before we're off like flashes.

Sasuke takes point and I flank his left side, leaving Naruto to the right, just as Kakashi-sensei taught us.

Weaving through undergrowth and around trees is a breeze for Konoha natives like us. I wonder how anyone from Suna is faring in this dense foliage.

An ear splitting scream causes us all to screech to a halt. It hasn't even been two minutes since the whistle blew!

"It sounded far away, keep moving." I nod and follow Sasuke's lead, pulling Naruto a little to get him started.

I stretch my senses just a little, and gasp causing my teammates to halt once again and turn to me.

"We're surrounded…this forest is filled with life, and most of it is huge and tastes bloodthirsty." I'm sure my eyes are a little unfocused as I look around my surroundings with my chakra. While I can't really tell what animals there are I can sense that there are varying sizes and shapes everywhere. As far as my senses can stretch I can feel things moving about.

"Is any of it human?"

Searching carefully I shake my head, "I don't think so, it all feels…off. Not like a human would feel anyway." Pulling back my chakra I see Sasuke's Sharingan flashing, trying to see what I did. I'm pretty sure this is the only thing I have on Sasuke.

"Alright guys, I'm thoroughly creeped out. Can we please keep going before something decides to eat us?" Nodding to Naruto, we pick up our previous pace.

So far, beside the scream and the feel of hungry critters, the forest of death looks like any other forest in Konoha. It may be just a tad thicker because of very little traffic, but it basically looks the same. There are the same types of trees and bushes, and I can even hear the trill of a bluebird.

We're from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we can survive a forest.

"Guys can we stop for a moment?"

"What, Naruto?"

"I gotta go," he plainly states while squirming around. What is he talking about, he can't go anywhere in the middle of a…OH!

"Just go Naruto; we do have a time limit." I pinch the bridge of my nose at my blonde teammate. I hear his zipper pull and snap out, "In the bushes Naruto! There is a lady present." Apologizing he scrambles off into the bushes.

Why did I get stuck with such an idiot for a teammate?

Must have said that out loud, because Sasuke just smiled a bit. Well not really it was more of half a smirk.

"Whew," Naruto comes stumbling out of the bushes, "I feel so much better now, let's go guys." He barely gets out his sentence before two kunai come soaring at his head, causing him to fall to the ground to avoid them. One of them was mine.

"What the hell guys!" Good actor, that's exactly what Naruto would say.

"Nice try, but we know you're not Naruto." The fake Naruto drops his transformation jutsu, revealing a Nin from Ame.

"How did you know?" Is this guy kidding me? If you're going to transform into someone you have to at least get all their scrapes and scratches right.

"Naruto had a scratch on his left cheek from the proctor," see Sasuke saw it.

"Not to mention Naruto's right handed," I just had to add my two cents in. I mean come on, this guy even put Naruto's pouch on the wrong side.

Sasuke nods in agreement with me and then rushes the Ame Nin. They trade a few blows, all of Sasuke's hitting while none of the enemy's even come close. It's obvious Sasuke's going to win, so I decide to try something.

Pulling out one of my wires I quickly attach a kunai. I aim for the trunk of the tree to the right and just behind the Ame Nin. It strikes true and I pull tight just as the Nin tries to take a step back.

He hits the ground hard and Sasuke steps on his chest to keep him down. Striding over I press on the pressure point on the back of his neck, the one we are all taught at the academy to knock out our opponents, and pull out some rope.

"Tch. Heaven again." I look up from tying up our unconscious enemy and see Sasuke with a second heaven scroll plundered from the pockets of our adversary.

"Come on, let's go find Naruto." I follow Sasuke into the bushes.

Only a few feet in we see Naruto tied up and gagged, trying to scream profanities I'm sure.

I bend down to untie him, might leave the gag on though.

"Where did he go? I'm gonna kick his ass, that creepy Ame…"

"Way ahead of you and before you ask, yes he was stupid enough to attack us while he had his team's scroll and no it was not an Earth scroll." He looks a little confused so I describe in detail what happened and to my surprise he pulls both Sasuke and I into a hug.

"Thanks guys, you're so awesome to notice it wasn't me that fast. We must truly be friends." He begins to tear up; though that is probably from the punch Sasuke sent his way. Pulling away I fix my hair back into its ponytail and ignore the mini argument the boys are having.

"Here," this makes my look up fast. Sasuke is handing Naruto the second heaven scroll. Is he crazy, Naruto will probably lose it! Everybody knows not to give Naruto things to hold onto! Maybe that's his plan? To make people think Naruto doesn't have it? I don't know, we still have the one Sasuke has so that's all that matters.

"That may be the stupidest thing you have ever done." All I get in return is an Uchiha patented death glare.

Well, one obstacle down who knows how many left.

* * *

A little short, but eh...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14

"Question: When does a ninja strike? Answer: A ninja strikes when the time is right. When an enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night...that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"That's the password?"

"Yes Naruto, that's the password. Why is it too long for you?" I know perfectly well that it is too long, but he will never admit it.

"Of course not! I was just expecting a password, not a pass-speech." He huffs and turns his head away like it will hide his blush.

I have to admit Sasuke outdid himself with this one. If anyone decides to try to impersonate us again they won't get away with it because of the password.

"Alright boys, let's keep going." Just as we turn to continue onwards we feel a rumble under our feet.

"Something's coming," no duh Sasuke.

The rumbling gets stronger, resembling an earthquake now and making it hard to stay on my feet. Stretching out my senses I sense a large mass of chakra closing in on us rapidly. It gets closer and closer and I yell to my boys to brace themselves, but I don't think they hear.

And then it hits.

An unbelievably strong wind tears through the forest, picking me up in the process. I feel weightless, like I'm flying at a high speed.

Until the trees interfere. Hitting a few tree trunks, sliding over the bark, until I can get a grip is agony. The rough bark rips some of the skin off of my palms and legs. Using chakra I hold on tight to my chosen branch, hoping for it to be over soon.

And the wind is gone as quickly as it came.

I assess my injuries. Only a little blood on my hands thanks to my arm guards' protection. But my legs look terrible, scratched and bleeding everywhere. Luckily it's nothing real deep or we would be screwed in the middle of this forest.

Looking around I spot Sasuke clinging to a tree branch a couple hundred meters away. Jumping down from my spot, I approach him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I call as I get near.

He jumps from his branch, landing lightly on the ground.

**Damn graceful Uchiha genes.**

Suddenly he pulls a kunai and takes a defensive stance, Sharingan spinning.

"What's the password?" he spits out as his glare intensifies.

Oh for the love of…"When does a ninja strike?" I pull my own kunai, even though the familiar taste of ozone already tells me that it truly is Sasuke.

He relaxes, putting away his weapon, as he gives the lengthy reply.

I can only see a couple scratches on him; obviously he fared better than me. Now to find the blonde one.

As though someone read my mind Naruto walks, more like stumbles, out of the bushes.

"Yo, guys, what the heck was that!" Naruto's pulling sticks out of his hair and looks to be about two seconds from cursing.

"Wait don't come any closer, the password, when does a ninja strike?" And cue Naruto stuttering out some lame excuse because he can't remember.

"That's easy. A ninja strikes when the time is right. When an enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night...that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke's kunai is flying towards 'Naruto' before I can even comprehend that the password was correct. In a move that involves much flailing, cursing, and falling the weapon is dodged. Sending out a small amount of chakra I taste something other than sunshine and happiness, there is another imposter. This one tastes like oil, all black and slimy, and incredibly strong.

"What the heck, guys, I got the password right!" You also got Naruto's loudness level right.

"That's the problem; the real Naruto could never remember a password that long."

The fake Naruto straightens up and looks at us oddly, "you would create a password too big for your own teammate to remember, very clever."

The enemy Nin drops his transformation jutsu and reveals himself to be the creepy Grass Nin that was messing with the proctor earlier.

Both Sasuke and I take up defensive stances as the Grass Nin reaches into his pouch. But he only pulls out his scroll.

"This is what you want isn't it? This Earth scroll, wouldn't it compliment you heaven scroll so nicely." His voice sounds just like his chakra tastes, slick and disgusting. He's starting to really creep me out.

But Sasuke must not have a single brain cell, because I can sense him tensing up, like he is anticipating a good fight.

The Grass Nin is just standing there, taunting us with his scroll. He must be strong to think so confidently about beat two opponents by himself.

Raising the scroll higher, the Nin parts his mouth and a tongue about a foot long comes out and wraps around the Earth scroll. Sasuke and I can only stare in horror as the Nin unhinges his jaw in a grotesque gesture and swallows our chance of passing the exam. I mean, he literally swallowed it whole! Is he even human? Can humans eat paper like that?

"There we go, that way if either of us wants to leave the other will have to die. Simple solution, isn't it?" This freak is smiling away, like he didn't just swallow a freaking scroll!

Enough of this! I throw a kunai as hard as I can at the enemy, but all he does twitch his head to the side and it flies past harmlessly. He doesn't look very amused, and I can sense Sasuke is not happy that I attacked first.

"Now, now, so impatient," he reaches up and for a second I'm afraid he's about to swallow something else, but he only pulls his lower eyelid down.

I see the kunai flying towards my head. It pierces the skin right between my eyelids, slicing right through muscle and bone, digging deeply into my brain. I see the first spray of blood. Then blackness…

I come to shaking, breathing heavily like there is not enough oxygen in the world. I'm in the exact same position as before, crouching defensively before an enemy in the forest of death, a kunai in my hands. What was that? I saw myself die, felt myself die!

There was no stopping the kunai, and I very clearly felt the half second of pain as it slid home in my skull. And the blackness… It wasn't really blackness, it was…Nothingness. I felt nothing, no thoughts no pain just absolutely nothing. Is that death? Did I really die for a second?

I can vaguely feel my legs give out, and absently I wonder if the ground I'm now sitting on is real. I can almost see the fiend that showed me the vision, for that is what it had to be, but all I hear is the echo of the nothingness.

Father was right, I am a terrible ninja. I am facing my first trial and I'm failing, sitting here deaf and immobile as my team and my very life hangs in the balance.

A kunai is coming and I know its path, for I witnessed it a few moments earlier, and there is no hope for dodging. It gets closer and my death does also…

A brutal force knocks into me, lifting me up into the trees. And it's like a spell was broken, I can breathe again. I can think again. I can fight again.

Jumping out of Sasuke's arms I nod my head in thanks to him. Taking in his condition I notice a kunai sticking out of his thigh, the angle would suggest it was self-inflicted.

"Genjutsu," I gasp as it hits me. That is the only explanation for the vision and the resulting immobile state. Sasuke nods sharply in agreement, and then yanks out the kunai he used to break his own illusion. He muffles his grunt of pain, and I quickly reach into my pack to retrieve some bandages.

He leans his back against a tree and I kneel before him and wrap up his bleeding leg while he watches my back. Kakashi would be so proud of this teamwork.

As I'm wrapping, I send out my chakra to look for the fiend. I find him below us, right where we left him. Finishing up the first aid I stand and motion to Sasuke where the enemy is. I'm standing so close to Sasuke as we silently confer on our next actions that I can see the reflection in his eyes of just how wide my eyes go when the oily chakra moves.

One second it is far below us and the next it is ten feet away, directly behind my teammate and closing in.

With a speed I didn't know I possessed, I shove Sasuke off the branch and dive in the opposite direction just as the spot we occupied explodes in a shower of splinters. The Nin was back and he was hunting us now.

We may be in over our heads.

* * *

I'm Sorry! I went on a road trip to Michigan, then had the biggest case of writers block. So needless to say this chapter probably sucks.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 15

This crazy Grass Nin!

After nearly blowing us to pieces he set his giant snake on us. I mean giant! This beast is easily a hundred feet long.

The snake has separated Sasuke and me and is currently chasing my teammate. Looking for the Grass Nin I find him observing the chase, completely ignoring my existence. Trying to blend into the surrounding foliage, I do the same.

The snake is surprisingly agile for being so big. It is darting back and forth, right on the heels of Sasuke. Just as its jaws are about to snap close over him, Sasuke gives a huge leap.

The snake follows, bringing the battle to the air. Twisting in mid-air Sasuke watches as the gaping maw gets closer. From where I'm at I can see how stiff Sasuke's body is, like he has finally started to panic. Reaching around into his pouch he pulls two handfuls of shurikan out and flings them almost desperately. They hit the monster in the forehead, causing it to fall back to the earth with a crash.

All is still for a moment as we watch the snake bleed out. Such a monstrous beast was taken out with only a few handfuls of shurikan, it is almost unbelievable.

Leaving my post, I sprint to Sasuke's side once again. I begin to check him for more wounds, but his hand stops me. Looking at his face all I see is horror and his grip on my forearm tightens until it hurts.

Turning in the direction of his gaze I see the dead snake. Only its skin is cracking and falling off in one spot. From that one spot the Grass Nin reveals himself, standing from the corpse as if he was shedding his skin. Snapping my head in the direction I had thought the Nin was standing, I get to see the tell-tale smoke of a clone disappearing. So the creep was actually in the snake and just wanted to see his fight from a distance.

Sasuke and I can only hold on to each other in fear as the Nin's tongue rolls out and beckons us closer. Our lack of movement must irritate him because he lunges in our direction. Like the snake I'm beginning to think he is, the Grass Nin elongates his body and slithers up the tree towards us.

Moving as fast as the giant snake was, he is almost upon us in seconds. I swear we are in a genjutsu again.

Multiple kunai snap me out of it when they land in front of the snake man, cutting him off in his pursuit. Glancing up I see Naruto, our savior of the day.

"Sorry guys, what was the password again," yup that is definitely Naruto.

"Doesn't matter, I know it's you," I can taste the sunshine again and it is actually giving me some hope. Naruto opens his mouth to reply but Sasuke's yell cuts him off.

"Naruto what are you doing? Get out of here; you don't know what you're up against. This guy is way out of our league; get away while you still can." This is so unlike Sasuke all I can do is stare. He, like Naruto, never gives in. I understand where my fear is coming from, but I didn't think Sasuke was this afraid of the snake demon.

"Well done Naruto-kun, you managed to escape from my friend," the creep is talking to Naruto, so I guess he had to deal with a snake as well. After this I am never going near a snake again.

"Okay, I don't really know what the heck is going on, but stop picking on my friends," Of course Naruto, that is what this demon is doing. "Just slither back into your hole and I won't have to hurt you." This idiot is going to get us killed!

Looking at Sasuke I can see a new determination in his eyes; maybe with Naruto here we can beat this guy.

"You can have it," we all look to Sasuke at his sudden outburst. "The scroll is what you are here for isn't it?" He reaches into his pack and pulls our scroll out. I can feel my eyes widen and I lunge for him as his arm rears back to toss the scroll to the demon. Luckily I catch his arm before he lets go.

"What are you doing, you moron. We can't give the scroll up."

"Sakura-Chan's right, we can't give in."

"Stay out of this both of you." Sasuke shakes me off and glares at Naruto.

"Very wise Sasuke-kun," the demon is even starting to sound like a snake.

"Take it," and before I can stop him, Sasuke tosses the scroll.

Moving faster than I have ever seen him move, Naruto snags the scroll out of thin air and lands right beside us.

"Stop playing the damn hero Naruto, and let me handle…" Sasuke never finishes his angry sentence as Naruto turns and punches Sasuke in the face hard enough to knock him down.

I have never seen either boy this angry before… Naruto is glaring a glare that the Uchihas would be proud of and Sasuke has been yelling. Sasuke never yells.

"I may not remember the password, but I know who I am. Who's to say you are really Sasuke?" Naruto is practically growling his words.

And the enemy Nin…Is just watching with amusement.

**Off him while you can.**

"Naruto, he knew the password, it really is Sasuke even if he is being weird right now." I hope these two can stop fighting for a second; the snake guy will only wait so long.

"No, the Sasuke I know would never give in like this, like some…Coward!"

"You idiot, it's me."

"You may sound like him, even look like him, but the Sasuke I know isn't like this. I care how hard a fight you have been through giving up the scroll is never the option." For once Naruto's right, we can't give in. For all we know this is just part of the test. "Just admit it, you choked and want to run away with your tail between your legs." And once again Naruto's right, but I wish he didn't put it that way.

"Sad, but true," our opponent has finally decided to intervene. Standing he licks his lips in a predatory manner and begins to calmly tell us that he can just kill us for the scroll. "Much more fun than just taking it."

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto yells as he charges the snake man. I dart after him as well when the enemy pulls up his sleeve and drags a bloodied thumb over his snake tattoo.

"No, Naruto Sakura don't. He'll kill you both." Sasuke is starting to sound whiny and weak, like I did a few months back.

The snake man summons another giant snake, and the displaced air throws both Naruto and I into trees. Wasting no time I fire some shurikan at the beast, only for them to glance off of its scales.

Stretching my senses I can feel the chakra of both the man and snake coiling, like they are waiting for the right moment to strike.

"How about you two become a snack for my pet, be careful though he does love to play with his food." The words sends shivers down my spine, but I am given little time to think for the snake's tail comes crashing down. Once again I am sent flying, but Naruto is not as lucky.

My favorite knucklehead is careening right towards the snake's mouth. It won't be fair if the idiot gets eaten and leaves me and Sasuke to deal with this. Just as I'm about to scream his name a new taste invades my senses and Naruto pulls an acrobatic flip while delivering a punch that actually causes the snake to recoil.

Concentrating I try to identify the taste. It is familiar, and sends chills down my back.

**It tastes like evil…Like bloodshed and killing…Just like on the bridge. **

Inner you're right; it is just like on the bridge. The evil presence I felt then is back, only smaller…and coming from Naruto. This makes no sense.

Breaking out of my thoughts I see Naruto in a frenzy. He delivers hit after hit on the overgrown snake and each one is powerful…so powerful. He charges again and again with his newfound power, just whaling on the reptile.

I catch a glimpse of movement from the top of the snake's head, where it's master stands, and yell out a warning. But there is no time for Naruto to dodge the fiery blast sent at him from the demon. My teammate crashes through several branches before he comes to a stop, smoking a little but otherwise unharmed.

Alright Naruto, it's my turn to take on this bully. I dive straight at the snake's master with kunai and wires at the ready. The wires are attached to my arm guards so when the snake pulls against them it doesn't cut off my hand.

Flinging the kunai at the man I get to watch as he falls into my trap by dodging slightly to the left, just as he did when I first attacked him before he put me in the illusion. Crossing my arms over my chest causes the wires to pull on the kunai and direct them around the man.

I think that I have him until he blows fire at me just like he did to Naruto. To no surprise wires are very, very good conductors of heat. I have to quickly dispose of my arm guards before their super-heated metal burns my skin any further.

The snake man ignores my existence once again and charges right at Sasuke. It seems that my dark haired teammate is the man's main target.

"Sasuke move, damn it." I scream for my teammate to move, but he seems frozen as a giant snake hurtles his way. Mikoto-Sama is going to murder me if her son gets killed on my watch!

"Naruto to the rescue, "the blonde idiot-genius lands right in front of Sasuke and with two kunai stops the snake in its tracks. I have never seen such strength. He stopped a hundred foot charging snake with manpower alone.

I can see my two teammates conversing as one holds back a beast, but I can't quite make it out. Whatever it is seems to shock Sasuke…

When no one was looking the demon elongated his tongue once more and actually picked Naruto up.

"Eww, disgusting, put me down you freak," I agree with Naruto this guy is a freak and that is nasty. Does he know how dirty the human mouth is?

Naruto's angry yells continue as he is brought closer to the man on the snake. With a few hand seals the man shoves his palm into Naruto's stomach, causing an unearthly wail to emit from my teammate's throat. Sasuke and I can only watch as Naruto's form slumps into unconsciousness. The man reaches into Naruto's pouch and pulls out the scroll.

The man then flings him aside and rubs his palms together as if to say 'who's next.' I throw a kunai as hard and as fast as I can towards Naruto, pinning his jacket against a tree before he hits the ground.

"Sasuke, wake the hell up," I start screaming. "At least Naruto, the dead last, tried you coward." I may be going too far here, but this may be the only way to wake him up. "Your brother would be so disappointed!"

This last statement seems to gets through and even from this distance I can see the Sharingan and taste the slight spice it adds to his chakra.

I take my stance beside my remaining teammate and we face our enemy together.

Our opponent released his summon, creating a smokescreen that clouded his movements. But I don't think he anticipated that my team has a Sharingan user, so until Sasuke gives some sort of indication I know we are safe from surprise attacks.

All it takes is a slight twitch of Sasuke's finger and we both dive to the sides, avoiding the attack that would have killed us easily.

The smoke has cleared by now and Sasuke and I, almost as if we share a mind, begin a taijutsu attack simultaneously. My punch and his kick are both blocked by the demon.

A counterattack is thrown at us, but I have no hope of dodging the kick aimed for my face. Luckily Sasuke can keep up with the speed and continues in a taijutsu battle to the death.

I put a hand to my face and pull it away bloody, that damn snake's shoe tore a strip of flesh away with that kick.

The fight has gotten to the point that I can't just jump back in, it's too fast. The snake man is jumping around Sasuke at incredible speeds such that I can't even see him sometimes, but Sasuke's eyes sure can. Fire jutsu after fire jutsu passes through Sasuke's lips as the snake dances around.

Placing myself at the far end of the battle, in front of Sasuke, I catch his eye and signal a plan to him. He nods as he continues to fight fire with fire.

Quickly, before the snake man remembers me, I pull out my wires once more. While the two are occupied with each other I weave a trap for the snake. A wire net comes to life under my fingers, and Sasuke herds the enemy near.

However before Sasuke can force him into the trap, my teammate starts to lose. First it is just a stray punch that lands, then a kick also makes it past Sasuke's defenses, then multiple blows. In a blink of an eye Sasuke is on the ground and the snake man is laughing.

"Not quite, little Uchiha, nowhere near your brother's level." This just adds fuel to the fire and Sasuke leaps for him, only to be caught around the waist and flung back to the ground. The demon approaches my teammate while making hand signs.

Thinking quickly I make a clone and leave it with the trap. Jumping into the fight with a loud war cry, I dive in front of my teammate and land a blow on the snake. Right to the face. It must have been out of surprise that he didn't dodge.

"Oh little pink kunoichi, so brave to die so young," his words scare me. I admit it, a dark seed of fear sprouts and takes hold of my limbs. Sasuke cuts back the seedling by jumping past me and beginning his assault anew.

The snake stumbles back a few steps and I see Sasuke prepare for another fire jutsu. I step up beside him with multiple kunai between my fingers, and as he lets lose the flame I fling them with all my might into the flames. A think one hit, but that was not really the objective. The snake demon takes the final step into the trap and my clone springs it.

Wires fall from all sides, trapping the enemy to a tree. The wires are crisscrossed and knotted in such a way that any movement causes pain to the prisoner. My clone jumps from the trees and hands me the loose ends then puffs away.

"Do the honors Sasuke?" I hand him the ends.

Taking them, he takes a deep breath and releases his biggest fire jutsu yet. The fire runs along the wires and engulfs the demon in a fiery hell. The scream is music to my ears.

Well music to Inner's ears, I feel a little sick.

When the flames die down we can see that the have cleaved the tree nearly in half, and the body of our opponent is burnt badly. The skin of his face is melted and I can clearly see where the wires were laid, for they burnt the skin to the bone.

Sasuke and I are both breathing heavily, but I can see the edge of a grin working its way to his face. My own answering grin surfaces and I'm just about to cheer loudly in a Naruto fashion when a 'ping' catches my attention.

Realizing I can still taste the oil I look to the corpse only to find it alive, and walking towards us!

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age, you clan must be proud." Midway through the man voice changed, it got deeper and more snake-like. Lifting his head the demon's face appears to be shedding. He reaches up and pulls his face off.

Like a second skin it comes off and reveals a new face. This one is much paler and has purple markings around a golden snake's eye.

Who is this monster and what does he want?

I must have said this aloud because the demon chuckles and answers.

"My name is Orochimaru, and as for what I want, that's easy. I want Sasuke-kun." The creep hisses his introduction and makes me hate him even more.

"No way," my voice is quivering, "you will not lay a single hand on my teammate." I know my voice came out a little weak, but I mean it with everything I am.

"It matters not, I won't have him yet. Not until this exam is over anyway. Make sure to get a good score Sasuke-kun, and just to make it a little harder…" He pulls the scroll he took from Naruto out and holds it up for us to see. Staring Sasuke dead in the eye he burns it to ash.

"One day you will join me Sasuke," he speaks with such confidence it pisses me off. Inner leaks into my voice as I let my mind be known.

"If you're done just get out of here, you freak. If I never see you again it'll be too soon."

"He and I will meet again, but just to make sure…" He forms a sign with his hands and his neck elongates to epic proportions. He lunges, aiming right for Sasuke with his teeth bared.

Is he going to bite him?

Moving faster than I ever had before I jump in front of Sasuke.

Orochimaru's teeth skim across my shoulder, breaking the skin and throwing off his aim. Where his teeth should have landed, right on the side of Sasuke's neck, they instead end up buried mostly in the tree behind my teammate. Only one tooth actually pierced Sasuke's shoulder and sunk in deep.

Retracting his head back to his body Orochimaru looks like he is about to kill me. Suddenly his head snaps in a different direction and with a final glare he leaves. Sending my remaining chakra out I sense someone coming and turn to alert Sasuke, if the approaching chakra can make Orochimaru leave we might want to as well.

When I turn I see Sasuke slumped over, holing his shoulder where the one tooth bit him. He looks pale and in pain, then it hits me.

A white hot pain lights up my shoulder and I turn to examine it. A shallow mark, about five inches long, which runs horizontally from my collar bone over my shoulder to the top of my arm in a slightly wavy pattern, is there. Never has such a scratch hurt so badly. It is like lightening is running through my bones, breaking them into pieces. The mark itself is turning black; making it look like black fire is running up my skin.

Wincing I observe Sasuke, seeing that his mark is also turning black. However instead of black fire his appears to be a wavy circle radiating out from the puncture wound.

"Sasuke, someone is coming. We have to get out of here." We lock eyes and come to a silent agreement, the faster the better.

We gather Naruto's unconscious form and each taking an arm set off towards the center, we think, of the forest.

* * *

Okay so that was a long chapter. I hope Sakura seemed like she did more this time around. And just as a heads up... I hate snakes...all snakes...in any form...so yeah. Thanks guys for the favs and follows and reviews, love you guys.

P.s. I have never written so intensely as when the song "The End of All Hope" by Nightwish came on during the part when Naruto was knocked out.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

The tree forms a natural cave, protected from the back by the thickness of the trunk and opening out into a small, easily defendable, clearing. A small stream can be heard nearby and there are plenty of dry sticks and leaves scattered about. In other words it is the perfect place to set up camp and lick our wounds for the night.

Sasuke must see this as well for he signals us to stop.

We make our way into the cave created by the tree's roots with our heavy burden. Finding a flat spot, we lay Naruto down and finally let out the breaths we had been holding since the Accident.

"Sasuke do you know who that man was?"

"Yeah," it takes a while for him to answer and his voice comes out a little strained.

"Then you understand that we have to tell someone," at this he sits a little straighter.

"No, our job is to finish the exam." He says it like that is the only choice, but in his mind it may be.

"Forget your pride for a second," I'm going to regret that later I just know it. "That was Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, the man most wanted in all of Konoha. We have to forget the exam and tell the Hokage!"

"No!" The strength of his resolve startles me. "There is no way someone in the village did not sense him, especially with the exams going on. If they see him as a threat they will cancel the exams, until then we keep going."

I can't believe this guy, his stupid Uchiha pride is toying with our lives.

"Threat? You don't think he is a threat? We almost died, Sasuke! As it is he marked us already, our lives could still be in danger." I pull aside the torn fragments of my shirt, revealing the black markings, to emphasize my point. "Don't forget what he did to Naruto."

"The marks haven't killed us yet."

"Oh so you're going to wait for my death rattle before getting help? They aren't natural, you idiot. Mine won't even stop bleeding, and it hurts like hell!" I'm examining my wound as I say this. The blood has soaked my shirt through and just won't stop trickling out. It was at least an hour ago that it happened and a scratch this shallow should not bleed like this.

I can see that Sasuke's is deeper, but has already stopped bleeding long ago. Though judging by his behavior for the past hour, his wound hurts much worse than mine.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura. Just think about what would happen if the village found out that Orochimaru, the man infamous for human experiments, did something to us. We would be under constant supervision for damn near the rest of our lives. Keep it a secret!" Throughout his speech he had stood up over me, trying to be intimidating, but the pain in his eyes caused him to fail.

Though I do see where he is coming from, they would lock us in the interrogation cells just to be safe. May be he has a point.

"Okay Sasuke, I won't say anything about the marks unless they become dangerous. But I will tell someone about Orochimaru targeting you, got that?" I try to make myself sound stern, but I doubt it worked.

"Deal," he holds out a hand, surprisingly, and we shake on it.

I immediately want to take it back when he collapses clutching his bite mark.

"Sasuke," I exclaim rushing to his side. "Let me see the wound," I move his hand to see it.

This is my first time examining it. The puncture looks just like any other would, a small hole with some dried blood crusting it. However around the puncture wound is the mark. A wavy circle that grows outward, almost like a toddlers attempt at drawing a flower. Nothing seems to be wrong with it per se; at least it doesn't look infected. I poke at it with my chakra and can taste just the slightest hint of oil, which must be causing the pain.

Funny I cannot taste any oil in my own wound, but it still hurts like hell.

Sasuke shoves me away for a second and drags himself to his bag, rifling through he pulls out bandages. Fine if he wants to treat himself, so be it.

Digging through my own bag I pull out more bandages to wrap my shoulder in. I pick up my canteen and pour a little water on a strip and begin the process of cleaning the scratch.

Easier said than done, every time I wipe up some of the blood more beads up. Tossing the bloody strip, I give up and just wrap my shoulder tightly. Hopefully the pressure will stop the bleeding.

Turning back towards Sasuke I see him struggling to wrap his awkwardly placed wound. From my spot on the opposite side of the cave I can see that he has reopened it.

I stalk towards him and slap his hands away, taking over for my prideful teammate. Wetting a strip I clean it up as best I can, getting his blood all over my fingers in the process. His winces have me apologizing every few seconds. Pulling clean bandages around his torso and over his shoulder proves to be a battle. His natural instinct is to hurt whatever hurts him, so his Sharingan is ablaze the entire time. Quite nerve racking if I do say so.

Pulling tight and trying them off I finish and sit back to admire my handy work.

"Why don't you rest some, I'll keep watch and…" I cut off my words quickly. Four chakra signatures just popped up on my radar. Once at each Cardinal point surrounding us.

I push Sasuke back down when he tries to stand, shaking my head I signal for him to hold on. Closing my eyes I concentrate on the signatures. If there are four then that means it is not another genin team, but who could it be.

Eyes still closed, I signal to Sasuke that there are four of them surrounding us. I reach for my pouch, stopping when I hear a sigh of relief from my teammate. My eyes flash open just in time to hear Sasuke breathe the one word that could calm me right now, 'ANBU.'

Relaxing I realize he is right; the chakra's aren't hostile and…seem kind of familiar.

"Now's my chance to report, you stay here and don't strain yourself." I feel badass ordering Sasuke around.

Though my badassery is a little dampened when I have to promise to not tell about the marks on the way out.

North, the captain of the squad should be the northern most chakra; it's the biggest and most dangerous tasting. Turning north I start trekking in the chakra's direction.

As I get closer the taste develops further, into a spicy taste kinda like cinnamon. Cinnamon stays in one spot so I assume he has sensed me and is awaiting the report. I'm almost on top of the signature now, but my eyes can't seem to spot him.

"ANBU-san," I call out.

A deep baritone behind me answers, "Haruno-san."

Jumping, I spin around to face the masked elite. He is in full ANBU regalia; white vest, gloves, katana strapped to the back, and best of all the mask. It is in the shape of a cat, with black whiskers and swirls on the cheeks. Every Konoha ninja knows of this mask, the mask of the Black Cat, the strongest captain in the village.

I expected him to be taller…

Not to say he isn't tall, just…he looks like he's still got some growing to do, like he's still a kid.

**You must recognize him.**

What? No, no one knows who Black Cat is.

**You do, think about it. His chakra, his body shape, his hair style and color, his eyes…**

I scrutinize the captain closely. His chakra is familiar. He is lean and muscular and from what little skin his uniform shows he is pale. His hair is black and in a ponytail that stick out of the porcelain mask. And his eyes…I can barely make out the color from in between the slits of the mask but they appear to be blood red… Oh God.

**His name is…**

Uchiha Itachi.

Makes sense, he is incredibly strong and dedicated to the village. But does my idol, Black Cat, have to be my teammate's brother.

A throat clearing brings me back to the present. "I have something to report Uchi-Captain." He definitely noticed my slip. I guess his is choosing to ignore it for he gestures for me to begin.

"Earlier today my team and I encountered a Nin who later revealed himself to be Orochimaru." No response at all, so I continue. "None were badly injured as it appeared his target was one Uchiha Sasuke." This has to get his attention, but he only nods for me to continue.

Starting from the beginning I tell him everything that happened, except the part about the Marks. By the end of my tale the captain's body has become stiff.

After I finished reporting silence falls. He doesn't speak, nor move for the longest time, I can only assume he is thinking.

"Well done, Haruno-san, your team faced death bravely today." His words floor me. Bravely? I was shaking in my sandals. "The Hokage has been informed of Orochimaru's presence in this area, but by your report he has moves on. My squad and I were protecting your team for yours was the only in the area. You are free to continue the test."

"What, continue…" my words are cut off by the appearance of a second ANBU, this one with a dog mask. He approaches his captain swiftly and delivers some sort of report because soon the captain nods and off the dog goes.

He leaves the faint taste of spearmint in my mouth and I can't help but murmur the flavor.

"You can taste chakra?" The question knocks me for a loop, but I nod anyway.

"Yes, that ANBU-san tasted like spearmint." He seems quite curious.

"And I?"

"Cinnamon," I reply without thinking. I can hear his chuckle, I'm surprised he can. Especially since he is an Uchiha, an Uchiha in uniform never chuckles. "Not funny Uchiha-san." I quickly slap a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just gave away his identity. An ANBU's life depends on his secret identity.

"I'm sorry," I bow low in apology, "very sorry ANBU-san. That was thoughtless of me and I apolog-"Hands cut me off. He has moved to right in front of me, his hands on my shoulders making me straighten up.

"Don't apologize, you are the first to know my identity," he pulls off his mask and my eyes go wide. "Well the first that's not my superior or does my laundry and finds the mask." I laugh at this last statement; he must mean Mikoto-sama. "Congratulations, the cat's out of the bag." I can see a small smile in his eyes despite the monotone delivery.

Stepping back and releasing me he slides his expressionless Uchiha mask back on. "As a shinobi I commend your skills," the mask slips and a little, tiny, shred of emotion leaks through his eyes with his next words, "and as a brother I thank you for protecting Sasuke."

"He is my teammate, one of my boys, how could I not." The expressionless mask is back, and he just stares at me for a long time. We lock eyes, and despite how stupid I know that is to do with such an accomplished Uchiha, our eyes stay locked. Silently we make a pact to protect and watch over Sasuke, to keep that snake Sannin away with all our might.

Finally our eye contact is broken when he slides the porcelain mask back on. Once more he is the Black Cat, and with a nod he is gone.

I can no longer feel his or his team's chakra in the area.

Despite that, as I turn back towards where I left my team, all I can taste is a spicy cinnamon.

* * *

Done with the chapter. Wow that was fast sorry for any mistakes or typos. In reply to a question, yes this is ItaSaku I'm just working up to it. I really appreciate the reviews.

p.s. the curse seal is going to be interesting, hopefully unexpected.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

"Congratulations team seven; you made it with just a few hours to spare. You can rest in one of the rooms down the hall or go upstairs to the infirmary if you need a medic. As long as you don't leave the building and make it downstairs by noon, you have free reign. I have to go meet another team now, but if I don't see you again, good luck."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you're awesome!" Naruto has recovered completely if his volume is anything to go buy.

About mid-morning of our second day in the forest, Naruto woke up. He just suddenly jumped up; shouting about kicking some snake's ass, then promptly fell over onto Sasuke, waking him too.

Sasuke had fallen asleep when I went to give my report to the ANBU, he doesn't even know that it was his own brother out there. I'm sure if he knew he fell asleep on the job with his brother so close he would fall into one of his emo moods.

So needless to say, it sure was interesting to watch those two fail around.

As soon as they untangled themselves we set off, and we didn't really stop until we reached the tower. Only long enough to refill our canteens and to get the second scroll we needed, luckily Naruto still had one of the heaven scrolls so we only needed an earth one.

Late afternoon on the second day we ran into Kabuto, who decided to help us again, the creep. I don't know why I don't like him, but something is off about a man who has failed this exam so many times yet helps the rookies to the next round. All he really did was point us in the direction of the tower and tell us to go.

He didn't help at all when we ran into that team from Ame, but then again neither did Sasuke or I. Naruto just created an endless amount of clones and beat the guys up until they gave us the scroll.

We spilt with him when we reached the tower and I hope he got eaten on his way to his team.

"Sakura," my name breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Sasuke standing over me, Naruto nowhere to be seen. "The Dobe went to find some food, did…" he pauses for a moment, like he doesn't want to talk about this particular subject. "Did it ever stop bleeding?"

Oh, that's why he doesn't want to talk about it. "I'm not sure, it hasn't leaked through yet. I'd check but then I would have to change the bandages and I don't have any fresh ones left, and asking the Med Nins would be a bad idea." He just nods in agreement. "Does yours still hurt?" We better hurry up this conversation before Naruto gets back.

"No," I glare at him until he relents and adds, "it just feels like a deep bruise right now."

I'm just about to ask what 'right now' means when Naruto bursts back into the room, arms full of protein bars.

"You won't believe this, no ramen, only protein bars. Don't they know ramen can heal anything? Oh and they have some nice rooms for us to hang out in."

"Naruto…." Sasuke and I follow our loud teammate down the hall as he complains about a lack of ramen.

We go down the hall a few doors and enter into a small room with multiple beds. It looks almost military like, each bed is perfectly made and looks just like the other. Plopping down on the nearest I find it to be nothing like my bed at home. Oh what I wouldn't give for my plump mattress.

"Oh and Sakura-Chan, you should really go to see the medics, you're covered in blood." Glancing down I notice that I look like something out of a ghost story. Both legs are all scratched up from my many close encounters with the trees, my shirt is sporting a large blotch on the shoulder, my arms are burnt and scraped, all in all I look like I went through a meat grinder.

"Um…well, you see,"

"The medics might knock her out to treat her, then she would miss the meeting at noon." Why would they knock me out to clean my wounds? None of them are life threatening; only the Mark…Oh I get it, Sasuke is giving me an out.

"Yeah that's right, Naruto, besides these are just scratches. I'll just eat a protein bar and take a nap." I smile at him and hope he won't be in one of his strangely perceptive moods.

**The idiot bought it. **

Don't call Naruto an idiot.

**He is an idiot, but on a different note, I think I like the new addition on our shoulder. That mark has delicious chakra infused, though if it would only stop bleeding.**

It's still bleeding? Gosh I hope it stops soon.

"Sakura-Chan?" I must have been glaring at thin air because both boys look disturbed.

"I must have been awake too long, wake me in time for the meeting." I promptly lie down and roll over onto my mostly undamaged side.

No matter how uncomfortable it is, it only takes a moment before my eyelids start sticking together and before I realize I fell asleep Naruto is waking me up for the meeting.

Groggily walking to the meeting place I tune out the world until the Hokage's voice breaks my stupor.

"Congratulations teams, you have all passed the second exam. In fact many more of you passed than we expected. The third test is to be a series of one on one matches, but in light of the sheer number of participants we will hold a preliminary round." Looking around I see my teammates excitement. In fact many seem excited about fighting. I wonder who I will fight. I can see all the rookie teams made it, along with the sound team, the sand team, and Kabuto's team. Of the many people in this room there are only a few I think I can beat and I'm sure my boys will win. Oh God, please don't make me fight one of my boys.

"Gekko Hayate will be your proctor."

A sickly man in a green flak jacket steps up beside the Hokage and begins to explain the rules, stopping every few words to cough. The matches are to be randomized via computer and posted up on the big screen. Basically anything goes during the fight, just don't kill. The victor will continue on to the finals.

Kabuto at this point backs out and dooms himself to failing the exam for the eighth time.

"First up will be; Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Will both participants stay while the rest ascend to the viewing deck" We all filed upstairs to the balconies to watch the first match.

"Get him Sasuke!" Naruto's loud cheering is the only thing heard when the proctor calls for the fight to begin.

Kakashi-sensei poofs into existence right behind me, but I ignore him in favor of watching Sasuke dance around the arena.

His opponent doesn't seem overly powerful, but the Uchiha is taking no risks. A few impressing moves later and Sasuke is declared the winner.

The next two matches both seem to fly by. Shino quickly defeats the sound genin, Zaku, by basically blowing up his arms. Shikamaru's and Misumi's, the sound kunoichi, fight was much more interesting. Shikamaru actually made her knock herself out on the wall; remind me to never get on his bad side.

All is well and I'm feeling a bit confident, that is until I here Naruto gasp.

"Sakura-chan, you're next."

Snapping my eyes to the screen I see two names that make me want to hide in the corner and cry: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, some of you may be right and some may be wrong... you will never know unless you keep reading Muahahaha... I really need to go to sleep now...


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18

Slowly I turn in Ino's direction, her expression shows surprise, but it quickly morphs into malice.

"Ready to lose forehead-freak?" Her words are dripping with hostility. Before I can answer her, she leaps down over the railing gracefully landing in the arena.

Of all the people that damn screen could have paired me with; it had to be the one that truly hates me. I take in a deep, steadying, breathe and prepare to jump down. Kakashi-sensei's hand on my shoulder stills my movement.

"Just keep calm and ignore her taunts and you got this." Such praise from the infamous Copy Nin is effective at lifting my spirits.

"No problem," shooting him a grin, I jump into the arena.

"Yamanaka, Haruno, shake hands and get ready."

Stepping forward I hold out my hand to Ino… and hold it out…still holding it out.

"How about we make a deal, Forehead-girl, make this a little more interesting?" I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Pulling back my hand I wait for the punch line, "When I beat you, you quit being a ninja like you should have long ago." She did not just say that!

"No way! Sakura-chan don't do it! No ninja should ever quit!" Naruto's yells ring out over the entire arena.

I know that I haven't seen Ino's skills since the Academy, but she hasn't seen mine either. I've improved greatly since then so I think I have a fair chance. I remember way back Ino bragging about learning her family's secret jutsu. I researched her family out of curiosity and found the mind transfer jutsu, which she used on me in the first exam. As long as I can keep moving she should not be able to get a lock on me and use it.

"Naruto's right, you pig, no ninja should ever quit their service to the village. For you to even suggest that is like a slap to the face of the Hokage who approves all ninja applications." Ino, by this point, is gaping like a fish.

However her anger boils through at my insinuation and her pretty face twists into a rage filled scowl. She steps forward quickly, raising her hand to strike me.

The hit never lands as the proctor steps between us and deflects Ino's blow.

"I haven't begun the fight yet, put your personal problems aside for the moment and shake hands." The proctor then descends into a heavy coughing fit. Covering his mouth and stepping back he waves for us to get on with it as he continues hacking.

Simultaneously, Ino and I lock hands and squeeze hard for a second before retreating to opposite sides of the arena and dropping into our stances.

"That's more like it, you may now begin." And the fight begins.

We charge each other, kunai magically appearing in our hands. I parry her blade with my own and we both jump back, before charging once again.

Again and again we take swipes at each other, neither landing a blow, but neither giving up.

This time when we collide I swing up a foot, hoping to catch her unawares, but she moves out of the way in the last possible second. This leaves me wide open, allowing her to draw first blood.

Breaking apart, we leave a fair distance between ourselves. Ino looks smug about making contact first. It's only a small scratch on my hip, but she is acting like she practically killed me in one hit.

While she silently gloats, I rush her, pulling shurikan and throwing them ahead in the process. This succeeds in distracting her, as she chooses to deflect them with a kunai. During her distraction I reach her, knocking her kunai from her hand and putting her on the defensive.

I rain down blows on her, one after another, so she has no time to recover. Slowly I'm pushing her backwards, getting closer and closer to the arena wall behind her.

Just as we get to it, Ino blocks my attacks and uses the wall as a springboard to flip off of. She launches up and over me. Just as she reaches the zenith of her flight she makes it hail kunai on top of me.

It is my turn to be on the defensive now. She seems to have a never ending supply of weapons to hurl at me, and it's taking all my concentration to dodge them all.

In an exact mirror of my previous plan she rushes me in my distraction. The only difference is I have no wall right behind me to jump off of.

Her fist makes it through my defenses, quickly followed by her foot, then an elbow…

I can't tell anymore what is hitting me, all I can feel it the pain blooming in random spots. A heavy blow, which feels like a hammer kick, lands on my shoulder right where Orochimaru's mark is, and the word goes white with pain for a moment. I know I scream, I can feel my throat protesting, and my knees definitely feel the impact with the hard stone ground.

My eyesight is blurring from the sudden pain so I don't see the easy to block foot coming right for my face. I sure feel it though as I fly backwards, landing heavily on my back. The air is knocked out of me and I'm still paralyzed with pain.

A sudden kick to the ribs rolls me onto my stomach and causes a coughing fit.

Distantly I can hear Naruto yelling for me to get up; I think Lee is joining in on the cheering. But that all disappears as I feel a hand in my hair.

"Why don't you just give up Sakura?" The hand tightens into a fist and pulls my head back. "You will never win," she's whispering this into my ear, trying to intimidate me into forfeiting.

I may be bruised and bloody, but she hasn't gotten away unscathed. In this spirit I jerk backwards, trying to surprise her and make her let go.

It actually works for a second, she lets go and I spin around and do the first thing that comes to mind. I full-body tackle her and clamp down on her arm with my teeth…hard. Soon I can taste blood and hear Ino's screams.

"Let me go you Forehead Freak," the fist comes down on the back of my head, multiple times. I'm not letting go until I can't breathe any longer! With each hit I bite just a little harder and Ino's screams get a little shriller.

**That's right; we will drink the blood of our enemies. Go ahead, clamp down harder and just rip her to shreds.**

Inner's voice is completely filled with bloodlust, and the fact that I'm practically doing what she says turns my stomach and causes me to gasp. The gasp is a mistake that Ino takes full advantage of. Her next hit dislodges me and she flips us.

Her hand once again finds purchase in my long hair and she yanks hard, pulling me up to my knees in front of her.

Why do I have such long hair? Long hair is a sign of arrogance for a ninja. It is a sign that says 'hey I'm so strong you can never use this against me.' Her grip is at just the right angle that I can't reach, not matter how hard I'm struggling.

"Biting? You really are a freak, it seems that you spend more time on this long hair of yours than on training if all you can think of is to bite me." As she speaks she gives harsh tugs, turning me to face where my team is standing watching. "See that, even your team is disappointed in you and your weakness."

In the back of my mind I can hear Naruto's loud protests; I think that even Sasuke is joining in. But most of my focus is going to the Pig that just won't let go!

"Give up, now, Sakura." She's yelling to be heard over Naruto who is calling her every bad name in the book.

"Why should I," Naruto quiets when I finally speak. "Out of the two of us I think we all know who spends more time on her hair." She's standing behind me so I can only imagine her face at the moment. She begins to spit and sputter about in her anger, so she doesn't notice my hand go into my pouch.

"But unlike you, Ino," My voice gets louder, "I don't need this," and I jerk my head forward while bringing the hand equipped with a kunai out of my pouch and around to the back of my head. Pink hair flies as I chop through it.

Turning I deliver an uppercut that sends Ino sprawling. Her nose starts to gush blood, so I must have broken it. Oh she is surely pissed about that.

I follow through, pinning her down and placing a kunai at her throat.

**Do it, kill her for torturing you.**

No! The proctor will call the match any second now.

But as I sit there on top of her, no call happens. I'm staring Ino right in the eye and she seems calm and collected.

Something's up, she should be pissed, furious, or something.

**Idiot, look at her hands.**

For the first time during the fight I listen to Inner and glance down at her hands that are trapped between us, they are formed in a seal I don't recognize.

"Mind transfer jutsu," Ino whispers, and my vision goes black.

I can still feel my body and I still can think, but I can't move or see. I can't believe I fell for it; I literally jumped right into a trap.

"That's right Sakura, you fell for it." Her voice has taken on the odd quality that Inner's has. "Granted I did not expect you to break my nose, you bitch, but I knew you would try to pin me as quick as possible. Now just stay here locked in your mind for a moment while I forfeit the match for you."

I can feel my body sit up and remove the kunai from Ino's throat. I try my hardest to stop her as she turns in the direction of the proctor.

Damn it Ino, get out of my head!

**You have three seconds.**

"Shut it Sakura, I'm trying to win our match here." Seems she can't tell the difference between my voice and Inner's.

Speaking of, what do you mean three seconds?

**She is in my domain now.**

I feel a chill go down my back and I start to mentally thrash, trying to gain control once again.

Ino get out of my head, if you know what's good for you, you will leave as quickly as possible.

"We've been over this, stay quiet while I tell the proctor that you give… what the hell." Suddenly I can see again, but I quickly wish I couldn't.

Inner has taken over, and she has taken us to her part of my mind.

I can see the spirits of Inner, Ino, and myself as monochrome outlines. Actually it looks like there are two of me and one of Ino, because Inner and I are nearly identical. We three are standing in a circle above a black abyss.

'Ino get out while you're still alive.' My voice comes out funny, like I'm standing in a tunnel and the sound is just bouncing around.

'Why are there two of you? And where are we?'

**We are in my domain, and in my domain what I say goes. Everybody has an inner demon, I'm just stronger than most. Welcome to hell.**

Ino has started to back up, muttering something about freaks, and Inner has started to stalk towards her.

"No wait, stay away from me!"

'Inner don't kill her, Ino cancel the jutsu you blonde twit.'

They both chorus a 'no' before returning to their game of cat and mouse.

**Why're you running, you don't like it here?** Inner stops and looks around like she is investigating the surroundings. **How about this then? **

Suddenly we are in a small concrete room with no doors or windows. The walls have chains and there is obviously blood on them. The skeleton in the corner completes the look and even though I know Inner can't hurt me, I'm scared.

Inner dives for Ino, grabbing her and dragging her to the chains.

**Let's have a little fun, Ino-chan. Let's see whose mind will break faster; yours or ours. **

"No! Let me go, you monster." Ino is crying now as Inner chains her to the wall and materializes a kunai in her hand.

'Ino, cancel the jutsu,' this is all I can do, not even I can stop Inner in her domain.

The kunai is slowly scratching up Ino's cheek, getting closer and closer to the eye. That is when the screaming starts. Ino's bloodcurdling screams pierce right through my ears and I start screaming for her to 'cancel the jutsu already.'

Inner's torture room starts to dissolve and before I know it, I'm slammed back into control of my body.

I'm still sitting on Ino's stomach and she is still screaming like she was in my mind. It takes a second before I can make it out, but her screams are one word over and over: Monster. She starts to struggle, clawing at my hands that hold her down. She seems delirious and probably thinks that Inner is still in control, so I do the only thing that makes any sense. I deck her.

One solid punch to the face silences the screams and knocks her out cold.

I'm still sitting above her, breathing a little heavy, and I know that almost no time passed in the real world. Everybody probably thinks I'm just some monster now. They only saw me pin Ino, apparently deflect a powerful jutsu, and then Ino starts screaming monster.

Turning to the proctor, I affirm that I must look like a monster because he flinches. I don't blame him, there's still blood around my mouth from where I bit her.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura."

I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see Kakashi-sensei standing there. He helps me up and moves me away from Ino so the medics can take her away. Truthfully she doesn't look that bad, nowhere near as covered in blood as I am, and the blood must be why Kakashi is steering me to the infirmary.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" I can't choke out an answer to my sensei's inquiry so I just jerkily nod. "Was that a genjutsu?" His next question throws me a little, but it is the out I need.

"Something like that.' My voice comes out shaky and weak.

Kakashi just nods and continues to help me to the Infirmary.

Once there he sits me down on one of the many beds and pulls the curtain, closing us off from the rest of the world.

"So I heard about what happened in the Forest of Death with Orochimaru from the Black Cat himself." I wonder if he knows that is Itachi. "Anything you left out of the report?" He is pointedly staring at my shoulder.

"How did you figure it out?" I croak.

"You are definitely favoring that shoulder for one thing," he becomes serious, pulling up his forehead protector to reveal the sharingan. "And I can see a slight disturbance in you chakra around that area, coupled with the fact that you smell of snake. With your report that makes it easy to see that you left something out. Spill soldier."

I gulp once before reaching around to take off the now blood soaked bandages. When the mark is revealed sensei just stares at it for a moment.

"Just before Orochimaru left he tried to bite Sasuke. I got in the way and mostly deflected it, but Sasuke and I were both left with marks. Though his is a wavy circle instead of this," I gesture to the abstract line decorating my skin.

In response Kakashi only nods, taking it in, and continues to watch it with his sharingan.

"Well I can honestly say this has never happened before. Orochimaru has bitten multiple people and put a cursed mark on them. Most die a few hours later because of the pain, but I have never seen one that was incomplete. I could have sealed it if it was whole. Sasuke would not have survived it had you reacted slower. All in all I need to do a little research before deciding what to do."

Huh?

So Orochimaru is poisonous? Makes sense I guess. And a seal? I guess the mark does look a little like a seal.

"So what do I do about it?"

"Truthfully I think you negated most of its power by splitting it between yourself and Sasuke, so just watch it carefully. If it ever leaks chakra or spreads or you start hearing voices, let me know immediately." I nod in response. Oh if only he knew about the voice I already could hear.

Sasuke is going to kill me for telling.

Itachi might also for keeping secrets regarding his brother's health from him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless it becomes a problem." This man is a mind reader.

"Not a mind reader, you're just easy." I gape at him.

With a smile he moves the curtain and lets in a medic I didn't even know was coming.

"Let the Med Nin treat you then get a little rest, you definitely need it." And just like that my sensei is gone and I'm stuck with the Medic.

"No shots please."

* * *

Wow that was a bad case of writer's block, fight scenes are hard. Sorry it took so long.

Anyone else see what I did with the hair cutting episode?

And what do you guys think of her winning in the prelims.

On a completely different note. Congratulations xXJuuLuXx you are my 100th reviewer, have a cookie.

I think I might start to answer reviews in the next chapter…maybe.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19

I'm not sure if Kakashi-sensei put a genjutsu on the mark or if the Medics know better than to comment. The entire time they clean me up, they don't say a word. Not even a little quip when one of them wipes the blood from around my mouth.

It only takes about twenty minutes of antiseptic and bandages before they are finished with me and leave. Another twenty go by while I stare at Ino in the bed nearby.

I can't believe I was so cruel to her, or well…Inner was cruel to her, but Inner is a part of me so technically I was the one who was cruel…

I'm just confusing myself.

But still, I reduced such a proud kunoichi to a screaming banshee with only a few moments in my head. Everyone must think I'm a monster now.

Ino starts to shift in her bed so I quickly stand and leave the Infirmary. I'm sure she won't want to see me when she wakes up.

Slowly I walk back to the arena, I am truly afraid of the others reactions. Will they stare? Or call me names? Or worse of all ignore me?

I'm just outside the door to the arena now, and don't think I can open it.

Luckily it decides to open for me.

Unluckily it opens because the Medics are rushing Hinata to the infirmary. She looks really bad and the Med Nins are yelling out orders. I stretch my senses far enough to feel Hinata's chakra, and I guess that is the exact moment that her heart stops. I taste her sweet, sugary, chakra for only a moment before the rotten taste of death invades. It is the same taste that I got from Zabuza and Haku…

One of the other Nins nearby must have also felt it too because soon a Medic's hands start to glow green and hover over Hinata's chest. I hope they can save her.

Please save her.

Turning away from the commotion moving down the hall I look into the area to see a whole new commotion going on.

It looks like Kakashi-sensei, Lee's sensei, and the proctor are holding Naruto and Hyuga Neji apart. Hinata's sensei, Kurenai I think her name is, comes rushing past me in the wake of her student. Walking a little closer I can make out Naruto's yells.

"How dare you do that to Hinata, you could have killed her!" The Hyuga actually looks the slightest bit guilty, so I decide to make my presence know.

"He already has," everybody in the room looks to me, and I mean everyone including the Hokage and his ANBU detail. "I felt her heart stop just as she was carried out."

Just as I finish my words Kakashi-sensei 'loses hold' of Naruto, who in turn lands one nice punch to Neji's face before being caught again.

"Sakura-chan are you sure?" Once again the attention is focused on me and I gulp once before answering.

"Yes, her heart stopped, but a medic immediately began to try to start it again." Naruto starts to struggle again, yelling out death threats to Neji.

Neji on the other hand looks shell shocked, just standing there as the world continues on around him.

"Naruto stop it," he freezes in response to my cold words.

"But Sakura-chan, he deserves it for what he did…" his voice trails off in confusion.

"What do you think the punishment is for killing your clan's heir? Sasuke any ideas?" I look up to Sasuke, who has been watching closely.

"Worse than death," is his answer. It seems to appease Naruto a little and Kakashi and I tug him back upstairs to watch the next matches.

Neji's sensei just shakes his head at his student and moves him as far away from Naruto as he can get him.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Well Hinata and Neji were called to fight and guess what, they are cousins. Anyway they were all like whoosh, tap, 'destiny', blah, blah, blah…" I should have known this would happen. I turn to my other teammate for an answer.

"Both were using the gentle fist style, but Neji was much better. Hinata wouldn't give up and Neji let personal feelings enter the fight and went too far." Well I guess that was better than Naruto's, but I still barely know anything.

Resolving to find out later I turn to Kakashi, "what other matches did I miss?"

"Well the Suna kunoichi won against Tenten, Lee's other teammate, and her hooded brother won against the sound Kunoichi. I think that was it."

"Sensei that's not funny! I won against Kiba!" My surprise at Naruto's win is cut short as a loud 'yosh' fills the room. Looking to the board I see that Lee's turn has finally come and it looks like he is fighting Sabaku no Gaara. I wouldn't be so happy if I was him.

They both jump into the arena and the fight begins.

I can't believe that Lee can move that fast! He is just a badly dressed green blur. He runs circles around Gaara, but not a single hit is landing. It looks like the gourd on the Suna Nin's back is filled with sand that protects its owner.

Not a one of Lee's attacks are getting through, so Lee takes a break. In this break his sensei yells out that he can 'take them off.' I hope to God that he is not talking about the spandex outfit.

Lee reaches down to his orange leg warmers, oh please don't be stripping.

Oh thanks goodness, he is only taking off some weights. HE removes them and drops them at side, creating two huge craters in the floor…

Two freaking huge craters…

How much weight does he carry?

Now he is too fast for my eyes to track, I can only see where the sand explodes after a hit. And finally a hit lands and Gaara goes flying into the air, but Lee is not done there. He continues to hit Gaara higher in the air before he pulls Gaara right up against his body. Lee's bandages around his arms come loose and wrap around their enemy, and Lee drags Gaara back to the earth with a sickening crunch.

All is silent for a moment until 'Gaara' dissolves into sand and reappears completely unharmed.

The next few minutes will forever be burned into my mind…

Gaara goes on the offensive, chasing Lee around with his sand. Once he catches him we all see Lee's ninja career end with two crunches and agonized screams. It takes all the senseis, the proctor, and one of the ANBU to stop the fight and declare Gaara the winner.

We all solemnly look on as Lee is carted away and as his sensei follows distraughtly, like a sick repeat of the ending of the Hyuga fight.

The proctor just pinches the bridge of his nose and waves for Gaara to get back upstairs.

"Alright last match; you know who you are so get down here." A very, very reluctant Chouji jumps into the arena and a smug looking Oto Nin named Kinuta Dosu joins him.

This fight lasts only a few minutes. Chouji's heart wasn't in it so it only takes one sound wave from Dosu's arm contraption to end the match.

Truthfully I don't think anyone could have followed up Gaara and Lee's match.

"This completes the preliminaries of the third exam; the Hokage will now speak to you all." The proctor got all this out without coughing and then steps aside for the Hokage to address us.

"Congrats to all the genin who have gotten this far. The third exam will be held in exactly one month and will consist of one on one matches in a tournament style."

"One month! Why so long old man," why can't Naruto keep quiet for once. Sasuke beats me in smacking the blonde knucklehead.

"You are given a whole month to plan a strategy for a Chunin must be able to plan. You are each going to draw a lot to see who you are to fight, after you draw please write your name on the board in the correct slot and plan accordingly." A box is produced and one by one we draw lots to decide our destiny. I draw a 9.

"Sakura-chan I got a 1, that's proof I'm number one right?" Only he could joke at a time like this, but I must admit it does lighten up the atmosphere.

"No Naruto I'm pretty sure that means you get to fight first, and against Neji it looks like." I point to where the tournament is being drawn up, showing Neji's name in the second slot.

"Yes! I can kick that pretty boy's ass!" Naruto rushes over to write his name in the number one slot.

Shaking my head I follow him at a distance, reading the names as people write them. Looks like Sasuke will fight Gaara in the second match. I look over to my dark haired teammate and the idiot looks excited. Stupid males.

Getting to the board I write my name in the ninth slot, almost immediately the tenth slot is filled with Kinuta Dosu's name. He flashes an arrogant smirk my way before leaving.

In the background I hear Shikamaru moaning about having to fight a girl in the finals and Kiba shouting out that Shino got lucky with 'the puppet man,' but all I do is stare at Dosu's back.

"You okay?" I look up to see Kakashi-sensei looking at me over the top of his book.

"Yeah, I just have to learn how to be faster than the speed of sound… No problem…"

* * *

Done with the prelims finally. I can't wait to reveal who is going to train Sakura, and before anyone asks no it is not Tsunade. Hint: He is one of my favorite characters, but you really don't see much of him in the manga/anime...hmm.

Jacqueline: Thanks and Ino truly is stupid, just wait until you hear why she treats Sakura like this.

Light Blossom and Dark Warrior: I can't wait to see what I do too, I have a plan but sometimes the story runs away...

Lady Ink Adish: Me too, I understand you completely.

crystalthrone: Thanks and I'm usually very nice so writing such a mean character was hard

xXSymmetryXx: Thanks so much :) I'm glad you are excited I hope I can deliver.

TanukiBloodWolf: Thanks I didn't know if I did it right

crazykushina: Thanks and way ahead of you. BTW love the pen name

meriamdz: Thanks I try

Guest: I don't know who you are, but thanks for reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20

How did I get into this situation?

Perhaps I should just quit while I'm ahead.

Or maybe fake an injury to get out of it…

But I'm terrible at coming up with lies…

So if I actually hurt myself and make it look unintentional then maybe…

Oh what am I thinking? I can't do that, it would be dishonorable.

But nobody would blame me, I mean really, who would have thought I could make it to the finals? Even my mother, who always tries to support me, looked shocked when I told her. Especially when I got to the part about knocking out Ino, I thought mom was going to pass out.

Heck when I got home right after the prelims, I did pass out. Right by the front door.

And here I am moping again… UGH…I just want to scream!

I should be proud of making it this far, proud that my hard work paid off. But all I feel is fear right now.

I mean, I have to fight Dosu. He already has a size advantage and the fact that he's from another village is another in his favor. Not to mention that sound jutsu he uses. I may have only seen it once, make that twice he got Kabuto with it too, but those two times were enough to scare me.

Without even touching Kabuto, Dosu put him on the ground and had him dry heaving. And poor Chouji was sent careening into the arena wall with barely a tap. If I get hit then I might just blow up all over the audience. What a nasty thought.

Okay let's take a step back and look at this from an analytical standpoint. With a technique like his, he probably relies on it so heavily that his taijutsu is weak. So technically speaking if I can get close I can land some powerful hits and take him out…right…

Okay let's try that again. He is definitely a long range fighter, but if I get too close his sound waves can reach me faster and hit me harder. Maybe I can take advantage of the lapse all jutsu have? It would probably be only a split second between blasts…hmm… If I could dart in close after he sends out a blast, land a hit, then escape before he can fire another wave at me…It might work…maybe.

So hypothetically speaking, if I can get fast enough to not get blown up, a simple punch would not be powerful enough to hurt him. My wires are virtually useless in this situation, the vacuum his technique causes will throw them off course. My chakra sensing will get me nowhere too…what good is perfect chakra control if it can only be used to taste chakra flavors?

There must be something else I can do with it? I see a trip to the library in my future.

Speaking of, why don't I go now? All I've been doing is staring at the ceiling and contemplating the many ways the universe likes to mess with me.

Standing up from my bed, I make my way to the shower.

I'm glad I had that epiphany, I've been in bed for two days since the fainting in the doorway episode I had right after the prelims, and I stink.

I've run out of hot water by the time I finally get clean. Stepping out of the, now cold, shower I get my first real glance at my body in the mirror over the sink. Orochimaru's mark stands out stark against my clean white skin, looking even deadlier than it did before. At least it finally stopped bleeding; I thought it was never going to.

Both arms and legs are littered with scrapes and bruises. I look like the poster child for abusive homes. But the worse part, by far, is the hair. My once, almost pretty, long pink hair is now a short spikey, jagged, bubblegum mess. The front half of my hair reaches just barely past my chin while the back is even shorter, I look like a five year old who tried to copy Hinata's hair style.

Speaking of I'm glad I saw Kurenai on the way back from the exam, I don't really remember much of the trip home but that sticks out. The jounin sensei was ripping the Hyuga Clan's leader a new one. She was screaming about his fathering methods and how they almost lost him a daughter. I guess that means Hinata's alright? Before I left them I swear she was just about to punch him, her fist was drew back and everything.

While lost in thought I find myself putting on my training gear, delving out of my thoughts long enough to remember to put on a shirt with a hood to hide my hair, grabbing my research bag, and heading to the library. I'm halfway there before I really notice my surroundings.

Its market day, so all the civilians are bustling about selling their wares, even this early in the morning. Shops are setting up little stalls outside their businesses and children are running amuck. The smell of fresh pastries and the loud clamor sound like home.

The streets are crowded but many of the vendors know me, and many stop me to comment on my hair and give me free samples. Most of them only know me through my father and they treat me well hoping to gain his favor. He's like a big shot in the civilian world.

But I do have a special few who truly like me for me, like the baker who tests his newest creations on me or the kind old lady who always gives me a stick of dango as I pass.

By the time I make it to the library I have been loaded up with various sweets and snacks.

Opening the door to the library, I feel the burst of cool air and sigh in relief. It may not be that hot outside, but the crowd just makes everything ten times hotter. I slip inside and head straight to the empty tables in the reference section.

Putting down my goods I turn to the massive expanse of books and begin my search. Starting in the C's I pull everything that has to do with chakra, chakra control, or any combination of the two. Twenty seven minutes later leaves me with a fair stack, about seven promising collections.

Sitting at the table I pull a pencil and a blank journal from my bag and flip to the first page. The first book is the textbook we used in the academy, so I know everything in it, but I take notes anyway.

The second book had very detailed descriptions of the chakra pathways. The diagrams are so perfect they must have been drawn by a Hyuga. As carefully as I can I copy them into my notes, knowing where to hit could be very helpful. I make a side note to find an anatomy book to augment this little nugget of knowledge.

The next three books are completely useless and it takes the last book before I reach a true breakthrough. It's an older book written by Tsunade-sama herself simply labeled 'Chakra Notes.' It is setup like a notebook; with lines of information, hand drawn diagrams, and random side notes. Like someone stole her notebook and published it.

A have to pause once in a while to decipher her handwriting, but this is exactly what I was looking for. There's a twenty page list of chakra uses, a section on how to convert regular chakra into elemental or medical chakra, and even a small description of how to summon her famous massive strength.

One of the uses captures my attention and I flip pages as I look for more detail. I find it right after the section on sensor chakra; I'll have to come back to that. She refers to it as 'less seals' and goes on to explain that if ones chakra control is good enough it is possible to reduce the number of seals used in a jutsu or even eliminate them completely.

She uses the substitution jutsu as an example. If I could learn to substitute without using any hand signs, I'd have my escape form Dosu's sound waves.

Mostly.

I will still have to figure out how to get fast enough to get to him, but getting away is important too. If his jutsu has a lag of seven seconds or longer, I'd be in the clear. I can definitely get to him, land a hit, and substitute away in seven seconds if I can learn to get rid of the seals.

Now all that's left is to figure out a way to provide maximum damage in a single, swiftly executed, hit. And to actually learn how to do all this…I wonder if a month will be long enough?

"Hn," a familiar sound breaks me out of my furious note taking, startling me so bad I jump and end up with a large stray pencil mark though my notes.

I look up for the Uchiha, for only an Uchiha can make that sound, only to be surprised by what I find. It isn't the Uchiha I thought it was. It is not the Uchiha that 'called' Kakashi-sensei as a trainer for the exams. It is not my teammate; it is a taller Uchiha who is giving me a look like I'm in trouble.

"Good morning Uchiha-san."

"Morning has long passed Haruno-san, it is nearly dark now." Quickly I turn my head towards the nearest window and see that he is right, it must be about seven now.

"Must have been here longer than I thought," I murmur while looking at the, once blank, now nearly three-quarters filled notebook.

"What could have possibly captured your attention for so long?" He speaks in the Uchiha patented monotone, but his eyes are still looking at me like I'm in trouble.

I hesitate for a moment, but end up blurting out the truth. "I am doing research on chakra for my strategy in the upcoming part of the exams."

"Ah yes, the exams," I like the mouse that just got caught. His dark eyes take on a look of triumph. "Your team did very well on the last section, the only full team to pass, am I correct?"

"Yes," I feel like I have to answer him, but I sincerely wish I hadn't when he leans closer. I'm still sitting in the chair at the table, so he already towered over me, but he puts both his hands on the table in front of me and leans over me. He catches my eyes with his own and I feel hunted, like the Black Cat caught his mouse.

"But was there not an altercation that almost interrupted the entire exam?" His eyes have narrowed and I can feel his chakra pressing down on me without even expanding my senses. I break eye contact and glance around the room; somehow we are the only ones here. I can't even see the librarian.

In response to his question I nod.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who gave the report?" Once again I nod. "But was there not one little detail you forgot to mention? Perhaps about what Orochimaru did before leaving?"

I freeze, he knows about the marks. But how? Kakashi promised to not tell!

He knows that he caught me; I know that he caught me, but now what?

"How did you know?" He flashes me a look that says 'I have my ways.' Leaning even closer, he forces me to press my back into the chair, and his eyes flash crimson.

"Why?" It is a simple question, but the way he asks it makes me feel like a criminal, no wonder this man is known to be one of the deadliest, even if he is only a few years older than me.

The sharingan catches my attention and I am reminded of back in the forest, just before he leaps away. We made a silent vow to protect Sasuke, and he probably takes me withholding information as a betrayal.

"Because he asked me to. I was sworn to secrecy before I gave the report." His deadly orbs narrow further, "he was afraid that if others new about his mark he would be locked away, put under close observation and lose what little freedom he possesses." I don't know where I get the backbone to say this while looking him dead in the eye, but it seems to get me off the hook.

He stands turning off his bloodline limit and adopting his emotionless mask again, before abruptly changing the subject. "Mother would like for you to come to dinner tonight if you are free, she wishes to thank you and Naruto-san for protecting her son." He just stands there waiting for a response, like he wasn't just interrogating me like a criminal.

I am completely stunned by this new turn of events, why hasn't he killed me or maimed me for keeping something about his brother's health from him? Falling back into the manners ingrained by my strict father I agree and begin to put the useless books away. Putting my notes and Tsunade's book into my bag I turn towards the stoic Uchiha waiting for me.

'**Stoic Uchiha' is a redundant expression, all Uchiha are stoic. **

Ignoring the voice in my head I follow him out of the library, feeling almost like his prisoner.

The streets by now have calmed down; only a few vendors are left. And each one is staring at me, the sweet little merchant's daughter they think I am, walking with an obviously dangerous older male. Well I should be hearing about this when I get home.

I can imagine what we look like, me with my ragged pink hair and training attire next to him with his perfect ponytail and dark clan emblazed ensemble. A most unlikely pair that's for sure.

Luckily the Uchiha district is not too far away, we were only stopped once on our way. Old Lady Hama, my absolute favorite vendor, calls for me to stop. She hands me an entire box of dango before sending me away with a wink. I blink a few times in confusion then continue on.

All in all, the entire walk is a little awkward.

Mikoto-sama meets us at the door, ushering us in and straight to the table. Somehow in her whirlwind, she has gotten a hold of the box of dango stating that I brought it for desert. I'm just going to go with it.

The dinner must have been a front, because it feels more like an interrogation. Apparently the Hokage found it to be a good idea to alert the clan about Orochimaru's attack, and they wanted my take on it. Every detail of it that I could remember they grilled me about.

Sasuke must have already been through the ringer, and Naruto wasn't there for half of it, so all attention was on me. I tell them everything except about the marks, but Sasuke jumps in and starts telling about how Orochimaru missed and only scraped him…Completely avoiding the part about me getting in the way and getting a mark too.

It hits like a ton of bricks, they don't know that I was marked too. Uchiha-san was only angry about me keeping a secret about his brother, unaware that I bear the same burden. And Sasuke is helping to keep it a secret…guess Kakashi didn't lie.

Even after I ratted him out to Kakashi Sasuke is still keeping it a secret, protecting me in his own way. I shoot him a thankful smile that he barely acknowledges before Mikoto-sama begins to overdose on the mothering. She is almost in tears about what happened, or could have happened, to her beloved 'Sasu-kun.' A big hug is forced on him and he has no choice but to bear with it, no one says no to Mikoto-sama.

Dinner has basically been over for a while now; the table cleared by Sasuke and Naruto during the last half of the interrogation. The conversation takes a turn through the prelims, during which Mikoto-sama insists on cutting my hair for me sometime.

I can see the pride Fugaku-sama has for his son when we talk about Sasuke's quick win in the prelims. He even seems a little impressed that his son's entire team made it to the finals.

I zone out of the conversation for a while, only snapping out of it when Itachi-san re-enters the room. I hadn't even noticed that he left in the first place. He places the box of dango in the center of the table and passes out small plates.

Mikoto-sama interrupts us serving ourselves, "Why Sakura-chan, how did you know that these were Itachi's favorite? You're definitely scoring some brownie points today." She happily goes back to the previous conversation, something about Naruto's pervy teacher.

I blanch for a moment, and then look at Itachi, who is calmly looking back while eating his share. We lock eyes for a moment, but a kick from Sasuke interrupts anything I was going to say to the clan genius. I yelp from the unexpectedness and draw even more attention.

Can this day get anymore awkward?

Apparently I spoke too soon, for as soon as I can I excuse myself. And Mikoto-sama volunteers Itachi to walk me back 'because a Lady shouldn't walk alone at night.'

We walk the entire way in silence, only exchanging goodnights at my door.

Can the day please end now!

* * *

Okay so some of you guessed right and some guessed wrong, it should be revealed next chapter. Unless the story runs away again…It kinda did this chapter. School started so it's a little later than I would have liked so I apologize. Aren't Uchihas fun?

TVshowsManiac: Thanks and because I just haven't deviated yet.

Kitten-writer: Thank you, I can't wait too…JK I know who it is.

TanukiBloodWolf: Thanks and nope not Genma.

xX4ying4yang4Xx: Nope not Itachi

star-eyed-rambler: Thank you, I try

xXSymmetryXx: Thanks. I'm trying to deviate from the normal curse mark thing so we'll see how it turns out.

Cristina: It finally sunk it this chapter, took her a little while. And nope not either of them. I'm not offended, I just haven't been able to get into the other characters heads just yet, I think too much like a girl.

Jaqueline: Thanks and hope you enjoyed the itasaku interaction, plus ino's motives will be revealed… eventually

Shadowlove'scookies: Thank you

Genuinely-unique: I love him too, but alas nope.

xXJuulXx: Thanks I glad you are excited.

Crystal throne: That part with Lee was my thoughts when I watched the episode for the first time I was like 'no way it he going to strip!' thanks for the review

Sakura no polen: Thanks for sticking around this long I hope you really enjoy the rest of the story

KasonSama: Thanks for the tips, improving my writing was why I started

SakuraNS21: Thanks I do love Shisui

McKazekage: awesome pen name. Just for that I'm telling you, you guessed right!

Ilectrathewriter: thanks so much

Those-carrots: Nope

Guest: I try, thanks for reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21

"Aaaarrrggghh," a wordless scream of frustration escapes me and bounces around the clearing. It's been four days since I found Tsunade's notes and the only thing I have accomplished is chakra exhaustion.

Day in and day out I've been practicing the substitution jutsu; my secret training grounds is littered with random logs and sticks. But no matter how many times I try I can't find the 'flow' of the jutsu as the book demands.

And apparently if you stop in the middle of a substitution then you either drain your chakra incredibly fast or you end up trading places with something random, like a thorn dead center the bramble wall of my secret spot. I'm still finding thorns in my hair and I just gave up and threw that shirt away.

Usually my problem with a jutsu is not having enough chakra to sustain it, but the substitution jutsu only takes a very small fraction of my chakra. I can do it dozens of times before I feel the draining effects. The problem this time is finding the right 'path' that follows the chakra 'flow' and allows the jutsu to commence without hand signs.

I just can't seem to get this, maybe…

"Hey, is everything alright over here. I heard a scream." I whirl around towards the unknown voice. A man is standing in the center of my clearing. To say I am surprised is an understatement; I am standing between the man and the only break in the bramble wall that surrounds us. It's like he just appeared.

If the gods decided to send me a savior they sure picked a fine specimen. No one can deny this man's attractiveness. He has short hair that looks like he constantly runs his fingers through and dark eyes that contrast his pale skin. A slight permanent smirk tells me that he knows he looks good yet the way he carries himself is very open. Like he's my best friend and not some random stranger. He has to be around 20, and definitely a ninja if his kunai pouch has anything to say about it.

I must have been quit for too long because he starts to approach with a concerned look on his face. "Hey you alright?" He is now standing in front of me with an arm reached out like he is waiting for me to collapse or something.

I snap out of it and respond, "yeah…I'm fine…how did you…you weren't…just a second ago…" He seems to understand my confusion and dropping his hand he throws his head back and laughs. A few birds startle at the sound and I just wait for an answer.

"Here first let me introduce myself, my name is Shisui."

Shisui…Shisui of the Body Flicker… It all makes sense now; he did appear out of thin air. Seeing the understanding dawn on my face he flickers to the other side of the clearing, then to my left, and returns back in front of me in seconds. All without a single seal…

"Yeah sorry that yell was me getting a little frustrated." I self-consciously play with a lock of my short hair and avert me eyes. It's embarrassing to admit this to a legend such as him.

"I see…What could have possibly upset you to that degree, sweetheart?" Sweetheart?...Um okay then…

"Well I was trying to…well… do what you do I guess, substitute without hand signs." It is like a light turns on inside him and suddenly he is animated beyond belief.

Nearly jumping up and down he proclaims, "Alas I have a fan. Fear not young maiden your hero never forgets the ones who support him. Shall I assist you in your quest to become more like me?"

"Um… well… I actually wasn't trying to copy you… I just…this is the only way I can think of… I'm training for the finals…and…um." He deflates a little when he hears that I'm not just a huge fan and suddenly I feel a little guilty. I feel like I just took away his favorite toy or something.

"Well darn, I was hoping for a devote follower I could convince to do chores. Oh well… I can still give you some pointers if you would like." Did he just say that he was looking for a lackey?

"Some pointers would be great; I'm just not getting the hang of this." Despite his oddness, this could be the break though I really need.

"Coming right up, but where is your sensei?"

"Training one of my teammates for the exam." He furrows a brow at this.

"And where is your other teammate?"

"Training for the exams with some other pervert."

"Ah, I see… I didn't know Jiraiya was in town." He kind of mumbles for a moment, something about badgering someone about a book? If the gods sent me him they were messing with me, he's an airhead. Coming back to the present, he addresses me, "so your entire team made it to the finals? But both you other teammates found teachers and you just decided to train by yourself?"

I give a nod and watch as he seems to contemplate something, rubbing his chin and staring deeply into the middle distance. Jerking his head back to me, he stares deep into my eyes for a long moment. "You know that doing a jutsu with no hand signs takes an extreme amount of chakra control."

"Of course," feeling a little bold and hurting from his slightly chastising tone I add on, "my control is near perfect."

He raises a brow and issues a challenge. "Prove it."

Immediately I spread my senses out to him, "You chakra tastes like spearmint." Why does that seem familiar?

My statement seems to have thrown him off a little but he quickly recovers. "Alright then, if you can taste chakras even when I had my masked then your control isn't the issue, but that's usually the hardest part." He mumbles the last half of his observation.

"Wait your chakra was masked?"

He ignores my question and continues on whatever train of thought he was on. "What about the jutsu do you not get?"

Relieved we are finally to the point I retrieve my notebook from my nearby bag and open it to the page I copied about how to execute a seal-less jutsu. "This right here," I point to the part about the flow. "I can't find the 'flow' of the jutsu."

For a moment all he does is stare, alternating between me and the notebook. Slowly he takes it from my hands and begins to read, flipping pages every few moments. Again he gives me an unreadable look.

Snapping the book closed he points to the cover. "Are these your notes?" His voice has taken on a higher pitch, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, but I had a little help from a book I found in the library." Again he looks stupefied, has he never heard of research?

"You actually did heavy, in depth research." At my slow nod he continues "and you understand everything in this book?" Again another slow nod. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." What is this guy getting at, why so many questions?

"Alright that's it!" His sudden loud statement causes me to jump. "A young flower such as yourself should not be left alone like this, especially one this bright. Your sensei must be an idiot to play favorites like this. Most of the genin that make it to the finals only worry about strength; you on the other hand are taking the smart road. I, personally, will train you."

My mouth gapes open and my eyes widen. What could this crazy man be saying? He really wants to train me?

"Yes I think we should meet right here every day until the finals. You know I found this place years ago with my cousin, but we couldn't practice here because we use too many fire jutsu." He seems to be babbling now, completely ignoring all my efforts to ask what the heck he is doing! "I bet with your control and my teachings we can get you down to one sealed substitutions by the end of the month. Of course it took me, like, half a year. I wonder what else we could work on…"

By this time I have finally had enough, "Just wait a second, don't decide everything on your own like that." My outburst finally got his attention and he has quieted down.

"You don't want to learn from me?" Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes…anything but the puppy dog eyes. Aren't girls the ones who are supposed to use this deadly weapon?

"Well I didn't say that…" I caved.

"Great we can start tomorrow morning at five!" He is back to his happy personality.

"Wait…um…Sir…Are you sure about this; I mean you hardly know me." It's true, we only met a few moments ago and he wants to train me. I know he is Shisui of the body flicker but isn't he moving a little fast?

"Of course I'm sure, if you had been a fan with no talent I wouldn't have bothered, but you showed intelligence and initiative, you shouldn't be ignored." I feel like I could cry, nobody has ever said that to me before.

**Don't blow this chance; we are finally being recognized. He can help us get stronger.**

"And just call me Shisui, none of that formal junk…um what was your name?"

I laugh and tell him "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you sensei." His mouth turns up into a gigantic, Naruto-style, smile at my words of acceptance.

This could be where my story really starts. A nobody girl and an insane sensei, it could work.

Alright another chapter down. WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! Next chapter will probably take a while; it might run away with details of her training. Shall I make Shisui a demon sensei, a philosophical one, or her best friend? The possibilities are endless! I'm having too much fun…

Mylla-chan: Here you go hope you like it

xXSymmetryXx: Thanks so much, and it ought to get really interesting from here on out.

McKazekage: Here he is! The one, the only, Shisui!

Cristina: Thanks I was trying to make her sound as smart as she truly is. I'm going to throw in the reason Itachi didn't see Sakura's mark a little later, but Sasuke covered for Sakura because he is still afraid that she will get caught and experimented on or something. He has a powerful clan to hide behind, she doesn't…Maybe I'll have him explain that to her later.

Princesa Solitaria: Thanks and you were right it is Shisui.

Silverwolfighter00: isn't it though

Devil Danielle Dairies: Thanks that was exactly what I was going for, and I like you suggestion. It might happen

Outcast001: Okay your comment made my day thanks so much. And don't worry I was giggling while writing it…it was actually pretty creepy if anyone was watching me. And there's no don't there's going to be more awkwardness…Naruto will be present so there has to be.

xVentressx: Thanks and while I don't really dislike Ino, she does make a good bad guy…girl…whatever.

Light blossom and dark warrior: Thanks hope you enjoy this one too.

Shadowslove'scookies: Thanks cool pen name.

Crystalthrone: Nope she has an awesome Shisui to teach her

Sakura no polen: I love Shisui too his training ought to be interesting. And there is a reason they haven't found her mark yet.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 22

I've already showered, dressed, and eaten today. My training bag has been restocked with fresh water bottles and bandages. Each kunai in my pouch has been sharpened to a deadly point and my shurikan are gleaming. Even my wires have a new sheen to them.

All this before the sun has come up.

I even spent some time trying to find a new hairstyle that would work with my now short hair. Turns out that my hair does not listen to a word I say when it's short. I ended up just pinning my bangs back and letting the rest hang however it wanted.

So I'm ready for the day all that's left is to go start my training for the day…

With my new sensei…

Who I only met yesterday…

What should I do? Do I show up? Or do I skip out and find a new place to train by myself? But this is Shisui of the body flicker we are talking about, he could definitely find me.

But why would he want to? Why does he want to train me in the first place? I'm nobody compared to him, compared to the rest of my team.

Well Naruto does have a Sanin teaching him, no matter how pervy and Sasuke has the Copy Nin. It would only be fair if I had a powerful teacher as well…

Aww, I need all the help I can get.

Maybe this is my big break, my chance to truly catch up to my boys. I guess I have to at least try. With a new resolve I pick up my bag and head to my training grounds. I can do this.

The short walk is quiet; the sun still hasn't come up so village life has yet to begin. It's actually kind of peaceful being able to walk down the street without a hundred bodies pressing close.

I can finally see the front of all the shops and it's a little weird. Despite the peacefulness of the morning there also seems to be an air of excitement hovering about. Like the village itself is taking a deep breath to ready itself for another busy day.

Arriving at the tree line near the training grounds I am pulled out of my musings on the village. Taking my own deep breath I force myself to plunge into the forest.

Nine and a half minutes later and I'm standing at the entrance to my secret spot. Over the months I have cleaned it up and disguised it so that nobody could tell what it was. I even have some of my thinnest wire stretched across the front, but like every other time I check it is still unbroken.

Maybe he hasn't shown yet… if he shows, he could be messing with me. Tell the little kunoichi you're going to help her and then see how long it takes her to figure out it is all a joke. I swear I'll kill something if he does that.

**Now we're talking.**

Shush I wasn't talking to you. And now look at me, talking to myself while standing in the middle of the woods intently staring at a patch of brambles. I must really be a glutton for punish…."AAhhhh."

One second I'm standing there and the next something has me around the waist and I feel an odd stretching sensation around my navel area. The world is spinning and in my disorientation I stumble away from the thing around my waist.

"First lesson! That's what it feels like when someone else transports you." The forest has stopped spinning and I can now make out Shisui's form standing beside me in the middle of my training grounds. His arm must have been the thing that grabbed me around the waist…

While the forest has stopped moving I swear that I haven't.

I think I might throw up…

"Yeah it's an acquired taste." I close my eyes to ease the internal spinning and it seems to work after a few seconds. After I'm totally sure that I have my balance and nausea under control I open my eyes and look for Shisui.

Finding him right beside me still, I draw back and hit him as hard as I can. Of course he just flashes to the other side of the clearing, grinning all the while. "What was that for?" My voice comes out a little screechy, but he only throws his head back and laughs.

"Lesson one, my pupil, it didn't seem like you were ever going to come into the clearing so I helped you." That cheeky, little….argh. "Now if you're done trying to assault your teacher, let's start todays warm ups. Go ahead and do what you usually do, Kitten."

I glare at him a little for the nickname, but eventually do as he says. He is the professional…I think.

A half hour of stretching and katas later I turn towards him for further instruction.

"That's it? That's your warm-up?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"A little boring don't you think. You didn't even break a sweat." Is this guy weird or is it just me? He is just too peppy for a shinobi. "You should see my warm up, I made it up with my cousin, or rather he made it up…but anyways it puts the body through a rigorous test that gets the blood pumping." He is sporting a large grin that makes me think his idea of rigorous and mine are at opposite ends of the spectrum.

"Here watch and pay close attention grasshopper." The next forty-five minutes I stand in awe.

He starts out in a wide stance, slowly shifting through the phases of a kata I have never seen before. His arms flow like water and his feet glide over the ground like its air, like he is dancing. I can tell the kata is hard, testing ones balance and putting strain on the limbs as they are almost over extended. It stretches each muscle and challenges the mind. His cousin must be some sort of genius to come up with this.

Gradually he speeds up and changes styles, his moves have more aggression and he seems to be fighting an invisible enemy. Perfect punches and kicks are thrown with precision, each hitting the mark of the unseen enemy.

Twisting faster he throws in some light tumbling. A roll here, a flip there, until he is moving fast. Really fast! An invisible army has descended and he is fighting them off all by himself; punching, dodging, flipping away… I can see he has finally broken a sweat.

The one man army keeps moving faster, pushing his body's limits. Then the weapons come out…

A few shurikan fly from his fingers and mark the cardinal points. A few more mark the ordinal points and he continues on. His movements becoming furious and shurikan fly to all sides of the clearing, marking the perimeter. Luckily he missed me, though a few came dangerously close.

Almost as if he hears some signal he takes off running, eight kunai appearing in his hands. With a great show of dexterity he gives a large leap, turning mid-air and releasing the kunai at random points. By the time he reaches the arch of his jump he is upside down and still precisely aiming the kunai at invisible individuals. His last kunai is aimed straight up but just a moment after a ninth one makes an appearance, hitting number eight and redirecting it to land in his blind spot.

He lands in a crouch his back facing me and becomes still, the only movement is his slightly labored breathing. Slowly he stands up and turns towards me. I can see a light sheen of sweat on him, turns out his warm-up is better than mine. But why is he grinning like a two year old?

"Alright now it's your turn," he says like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"What!? There's no way I can do that." He truly is insane.

"Think of it as a training exercise you can take in steps. We'll start slow and gradually speed up and hone precision." Another big grin is sent my way. "Besides after your warm-up I don't know if you even know what training is."

"I do too!" I totally know what training is.

"Oh really, then what do you usually do after warming up?" His voice sounds skeptical.

"Um… lately I've been practicing the substitution jutsu…"

He interrupts me with a question, "until you run out of chakra?"

"Yeah, then I meditate for a while to replenish some so I can practice a little more."

"Alright that's a bad idea Pinky," he is talking to me like I'm a child, speaking slowly and drawing out his words. "Draining your chakra like that puts strain on the body, even though the meditation replenishes it and expands your reserves it is still bad for you. So to make the most of your day you should learn my warm-up, which takes no chakra, then work on the jutsu." He is now wearing his award winning smile with hopes that I will quietly listen to him.

Before I can respond he comes up with a new argument, "if you only work on the jutsu your body will never get any stronger and then how will you defeat your enemies?"

He has a good point, perhaps I have been a little obsessed with the substitution. And I just can't focus on the mind, my body needs training too. "Alright you win sensei, show me the warm-up."

"Alright Blossom! First things first, take this stance." He gets spreads his feet far apart and crouches slightly, keeping his arms at his sides. A basic beginning point for most kata. "We'll only work on the beginning today, it's all about breathing and stretching to help focus the mind and body and bring them to a harmony…Yes I was quoting the creator of this…"

I roll my eyes a bit as I copy his stance. He straightens up and walks around me, examining me for any faults. "Not bad Flower, but not exactly…" he draws out the word as though looking for the next. He has walked behind me as he talked, but he still startles me when he places a palm on the center of my back, and shoves. Immediately I eat dirt, "stable, that was the word I was looking for."

"What the heck, couldn't you have just corrected me?" I glare coldly up at him from my place on the ground. And what does he answer with? A cheeky grin and something about not learning without experience.

Reluctantly I stand and try again…and fall on my butt this time as he sweeps my back foot out from under me. "Again," he calls gleefully, it makes me sick.

Third times the charm as the push and sweep don't knock me down. "Good now for the next part." I have a bad feeling about this.

The bad feeling was warranted as two hours later I had only learned the first twenty-seven moves, which equates to about a minute and a half of the forty-five minute long exercise. That is when he does it; he said that for a while the entire exercise will take me an hour and a half, seventy-five minutes if I'm good.

I'm dirty and sweaty and ready to kill him…if he wasn't so helpful…Damn him.

"Can't we take a break?" I ask desperately.

"Nope," he grins, though thank the gods he seems to feel a little sympathy for me and adds "but how about at noon we stop and go get lunch, my treat."

Happily I nod…until I do the math and realize noon is still like four hours away!

The last few minutes we have been doing the warm-up together over and over. Each time we do it he adds a small movement at the end that I copy. The small movement gets bigger and bigger as time goes on and soon it becomes the next step in the warm-up.

By now the first bits of the warm-up are muscle memory and I think that's the point. Though those muscles are screaming at me. "Wake up, Sugar, we still have a long way to go." This slave driver is going to kill me.

Four more hours pass in a daze of sweat and pain; I can barely lift my arms and my eyesight is blurred from the sweat pouring down my face. "Alright, break time." Immediately I fall to the ground face first and stay there. I can feel his smile and I want to smack it off, if only I could get up…but the ground is so nice…

"Alright here's a new deal, I go buy us lunch and bring it back, but you can't fall asleep…so meditate or something, later." And he disappeared…

Thank goodness…

From my spot on the forest floor I begin to contemplate the probability of being able to sit up… not very high. So staying here…

This might be the first time I have been rendered immobile during training and it wasn't because of chakra exhaustion. In fact my chakra is at 100%; if I could stand then I could still practice jutsu for hours more.

**Expand the chakra from a fixed point, usually the hand or foot but not limited to the two. Use this chakra to manipulate outside objects, such as the enemies body. It helps to first just examine the object with non-harmful chakra and lead up to your objective, whether to heal or harm.**

That's a quote from Tsunade's notes, what about it?

**Try it; we have nothing else to do.**

On what? The grass?

**Yes the grass you big baby. We still need an attack to use once we get close to Dosu. Maybe hitting him with some 'harmful chakra' will put him out of commission. **

You have a point, he is definitely stronger so I will really have to hurt him, and quickly too, if I plan on winning…How long have you been thinking this? And how in the world did you keep that from me? We're the same person!

**I've been thinking of it for a while now, since we first read that part. And it's not hard to hide things from you, you dolt.**

Hey! Listen here…

**Oh just try it already, we know it's a good idea.**

Damn, stupid, Inners… Alright.

Using all my strength I roll over so my palm can touch the grass. Calling forth my chakra is easy, has been for as long as I can remember, so it is no problem to call it to my palms and keep it there. The problem lies in getting it to go into the grass without burning it.

Taking just the slightest bit of chakra I push it towards the ground very slowly. I feel the burn start so I pull back a little. Using even less chakra I 'feel' the grass. I allow the feedback to take over all my senses. As expected it tastes like grass; cool, green, a little sharp. It smells like grass, and closing my eyes I can kinda 'see' with my chakra and it looks very much like grass…

It especially feels like grass. Without moving my hand I can feel every blade of grass within a five foot radius of my hand. With just a little more chakra, without adding any more pressure with it, I can expand the range.

**New idea, try picking a blade of grass. That one right there…**

I can feel where she means, kinda like she is pointing. The blade is near my head, about ten inches away. I can feel it, its shape and size, its roots position compared to all the other blades… I try to imagine my chakra as a hand, pulling at the blade.

It doesn't work…All the blade does is shift a little, like an imperceptible wind blew by.

I re-examine the grass, poking around the base, and think of a knife. Cutting away the base in a clean cut, a single slash, a ….it worked. I turn my head and stare at the grass; it was cleanly severed just as I imagined it.

"Nice job," Shisui's voice startles me into sitting up. And oh how I wish I didn't…Ow… His chuckle is at my expense but I can't find it in myself to care. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't really know…Is that food?" Another chuckle, but this time accompanied by a bag of takeout, so all is forgiven.

I have no idea what I'm eating I'm going so fast, but whatever it is I love it. My binge is only interrupted by small sounds of appreciation directed towards my eccentric sensei…not Kakashi this time.

"So you might want to keep practicing that little grass cutting thing, might come in handy later." I nod in agreement and finish up my food, still can't stop long enough to tell what it is… I feel like Naruto.

Seeing that I have finally finished my food, Shisui stands up and brushes off his pants. "Okay time for some Substitution!"

"Right, any suggestions?" Seems like we are finally getting to the point, I mean this is what I wanted him to help me with in the first place. The whole warm-up was his idea.

"Well let's see what you got." He reaches out a hand to help me up and I gladly take it. Seems the food gave me a little energy…well I can at least stand up.

After I'm on my feet I preform the five seals needed and 'poof' a log is in my place and I'm halfway across the clearing. A perfectly executed Substitution jutsu if I do say so myself.

"Not bad, a little textbook…Can you get rid of the smoke when you Sub, that's what really makes it 'flash stepping.'" Hmm…he has a point, the smoke is very obvious as is the slight popping sound the jutsu makes.

"Yeah sure…how do I do that exactly?"

**Stupid.**

"Just…well… you um…okay this will sound weird, but just 'pull' your chakra tighter. So tight the smoke cannot escape. If it can't escape neither can the sound."

Tighter, hmm…okay that kinda makes sense. So if I just imagine my chakra like a net and pull…

"Hey not bad, you got it on your first try… where did you go…" I make a little moaning sound and his head spins in my direction. "Okay, why did you Sub with a branch from the middle of the thorn bush?"

"I didn't mean to! I was aiming for the branch behind you!" Not again, I hate this bush in particular, it is the one I always land in…I swear it has the sharpest thorns too.

**Baby**

"Stop laughing Shisui! Help me out of here!" He doesn't stop laughing, but he does lend a hand in extracting me from the devil bush.

"Alright so you can Sub," insert laugh here, "with no smoke, no sound, and" more laughter here, "apparently no aim!" And he's on the ground busting a gut.

Why that little! How dare he laugh so hard! It was my first attempt! I'll show him!

Racing through the seals I try again and this time end up half an inch from his hunched on the ground form. His laughter immediately stops and he jerks a little in surprise. Quickly standing he looks at me, then back to where I was standing. Rapidly his head moves back and forth and finally, "what did you Sub with, there was no log or branch near me."

"Wait, what?" The heck is he saying, there must have been a log or something. "Maybe it was a rock?"

"No nothing has moved, not even the dust that I usually Sub with when I use the body flicker." So that's how he does it, he Subs with dust particles so nothing seems really out of place. That's smart a log appearing would definitely give me away…

"How can you tell? Got a photographic memory or something?"

"Yup."

…There you go Sakura, shoot yourself in the foot why don't you…that does explain a lot though.

"So how did I do it?"

"You're supposed to be telling me that."

"That is only true if I know what I did." Hmm…let's try it again then. Five seals, a little chakra, and… a soundless, cloudless, replacement…with a twig.

"Well that didn't work, Cupcake. What exactly were you thinking the first time?"

"Hmm…well something to the effect of 'I'll show him' that sounds about right. By the way what is with the nicknames?" I deadpan this last part.

"I can't find a good one for you so I'm trying them all out till I find one I like." Really, so he is doing it on purpose, calling me everything from sugar to sweetheart? "Did you do anything else during the jutsu?"

And back on subject, "nope," I don't think so anyway…

**Fluke**

"I think it was a fluke, Kitten." Am I hearing an echo?

"Yeah probably, or you're going blind because I swear it was a rock." He rolls his eyes at me and I tune out the mini rant about his perfect vision that follows. Truthfully I don't know what I Substituted with; it could have been the air for all I know.

The question follows me through the rest of practice. It all goes smoothly, no oddities, but also very little progress. Still at five seals… Oh well the burn in my muscles tell me that I did something. It is night before I even think about going home and once again I have very little chakra. But more than usual because Shisui made me stop after a while.

The next morning the question still haunts me, for the entire three hours that I wait for Shisui!

"You're late; I thought you said five o' clock!" I know I'm yelling, but he made me wait for three frocking hours! I thought that Kakashi was the only one who did that… I thought he wasn't going to show.

"Sorry Princess, hey I like that one, but you are Kakashi-senpai's student. I followed you home yesterday and set all your clocks ahead three hours just in case you picked up his bad habit." He smiles a very Naruto-like smile and gives out a very happy aura.

**Get him**

Agreed, "Shisui!"

* * *

I'm so sorry! It took so long to get this chapter out. I had the worst case of writers block, the story just wasn't flowing. I still don't think it flowed right, but time to move on. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, love ya. So this chapter had some new elements, like a new teacher, a new idea, and a new jutsu…well not so much a new jutsu as much as it was a possibility of a new one.

Paradox: Thanks so much, reviews like this make my day. I'm trying to make Shisui a jack of all trades sensei.

Those-carrots: I know, but this writers block has me hog tied to a railroad track during rush hour.

Sam: Thanks x 2, and no not really. The curse mark will not give her power so much as problems…I think that's the plan anyway.

Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness: YaY! I agree, and I'm sorry it took so long.

wolfs rain lover123: Here you go! Hope it wasn't too late.

Joys: Thanks her interactions with the Uchihas will be really fun

BriEva: Wow, just wow. I love feedback like this. Gaara's reaction should be fun to write, I had only vaguely thought about it but you solidified it for me. Orochimaru's reasoning will become clear later, when I figure it out, I'm kinda winging it and kinda planning it. And most importantly, Inner will become a major plot point and a point of strength later on. She will also give Itachi a run for his money, can't wait to write that part…Thanks again.

Sakura no Polen: Best line I ever wrote. Thanks and no way, one can never want too much in a fanfic.

DojomistressAmbyChan: And every time I see a review my day does to

xVentressx: He will be a friend, but he is also a very good ninja who takes his training seriously…sorta…expect some funny moments.

Cherry: Yeah that seems like a good idea.

meriamdz: Thanks sorry it took so long.

sakuthewalmartninja: Thank you so much

redrose3443: Isn't he the bestest!

crystalthrone: Thanks and I would love to be in her shoes.

SoraLover987142: Shisui is awesome and Inner is creepy, I'm sorry to say she may get worse later on.

KasonSama: Thanks for the review and I try but school is evil and trying to take up all my time.

light blossom and dark warrior: He totally has a fan in me! Thanks

Devil Danielle Diaries: Thanks that is a really good idea, I might borrow it, but you may never see it again. (I'm a bad borrower)

Shadowlove'scookies: Thanks, he is awesome isn't he.

jennypenny1090: Thanks so much I love new readers! I'm just sorry it took so long.

sharkswillruledaWORLD: Thanks, and he'll probably end up like that.

silverwolfigther00: I really do love that line.

Princesa Solitaria: Good guess, and I wish I had thought ahead and kept Minato alive…but I doubt I could get his personality right…oh well Thanks for reviewing.

xXSymmetryXx: OMG I love you! You made me actually laugh out loud at the computer screen. That would be so funny, and soo like him. Thanks for the wonderful review.

Mylla-chan: Thanks for the review, sorry this took so long.

TanukiBloodWolf: Thanks I think so too, sorry it took so long.

McKazekage: Okay so he turned out to be a little bit of a slave driver, but is still nice and goofy about it.

PinchofSalt: Thanks so much, sorry it took so long, and I have to say, you responded really fast. I mean I posted this before class and almost died when my phone told me I already had a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 23

"Okay so to find the flow of the jutsu you just have to 'feel' it."

…

"Okay bad explanation…maybe you need to feel the 'direction' of the jutsu instead… or something like that."

"…Are you good for anything? That makes no sense." Shisui has to be pulling my leg with these half assed explanations. At least he is trying now…The first explanation of his involved a papaya, a kunai, and his shoe…

**Never looking at a papaya the same way again…**

"Oh come on princess, you know as well as I do that this is difficult to explain. Would the papaya help?"

"No, put the damn fruit away!" I actually screamed this at him, but he only shrugs unconcerned. In truth I scream at him a lot, but he never seems to care. He acts like he doesn't hear a word I say…

"All right we'll do it your way, remember page 73 of your notebook? It was trying to explain what the 'flow' of a jutsu is, take that and think of it in a spiritual way. Don't think so much as do. Chakra flows naturally through the body during a jutsu and hand signs just direct that flow. If you can determine the flow and recognize it, then replicate it, the hand signs are not needed. But if you look for the flow you probably won't find it."

Acts like he doesn't listen to me and then he pops off with that. It's not fair you just can't not like the guy. But this is a contradiction if I ever heard one.

However it is the most helpful thing I've heard yet.

I understand that chakra flows through the body, I can feel that much, but I can't feel the direction. According to the books everybody's chakra flows in a circular pattern, kind of like how blood flows through veins, either clockwise or counter-clockwise.

These chakra veins wrap around the bones and organs, completely leaving them unharmed yet carrying such a dangerous substance. Briefly I have toyed with the idea of learning to disrupt another's chakra, but I have no one to practice on. The Hyuga's have it easy with their special eyes.

Chakra can cut, and burn. It can heal and destroy, distort time and space, even create elements. But without our guidance all is does it sit there, dormant in our bodies.

"Did that one make sense?" I only nod and continue to mull over his words. So the 'flow' referred to in the book was talking about the circulation of the chakra. I may be over thinking this…

"Of course, you are just like my cousin, only the technical parts make sense to you. Geez get in touch with your inner child."

**I'm right here, but I am no child, well maybe a demon child. **

Oh stop it, you are not a demon.

**You may be right; if I was a demon then you would be too. And you're much too pathetic to be a demon; the nine tails would laugh at you.**

Oh shut up, no one even knows you're there.

**Ino does.**

Well yeah, but that was an accident…

**And I swear Orochimaru does too, because this Mark of his itches like crazy!**

What are you babbling about now, and stop that! I can practically feel you scratching.

**Just what it sounds like, the Mark itches, like it won't let me forget it's there. Oh stop freaking out, it only itches and you can't even feel it.**

But Kakashi-sensei said it was disrupting our chakra and from what I've read that can be really deadly…

**Shut up! It's not disrupting our chakra anymore, I fixed it. How else did you think we got away without Itachi noticing or heck even the entire Uchiha clan when we went to dinner.**

How the heck did you do that? And why didn't you tell me?

**I'm practically made of chakra, it was easy. And you might want to pay attention to Shisui, I think he's pouting.**

Sure enough, zoning in on him I see him pouting, lip sticking out and everything.

"Are you done talking to yourself?" What, there's no way he knows about Inner. "You intellectuals always get lost in thought, I was feeling left out." Oh, so he doesn't know…good.

"Alright Princess, I think I know what you need to do. Just do the jutsu like normal, only I'm going to try to distract you…ignore me and keep going." Where is he going with this? How will this help me learn to find the 'flow' of the Substitution?

He only waves for me to do as he says when I shoot him a confused look. Why not? Rushing through the seals I Sub with a nearby branch, mid-way through the jutsu Shisui screams, a loud piercing, girly, shriek. I stumble through the last two seals and end up barely completing the jutsu.

Shooting him a glare he only tells me to keep going. With a wary glance in his direction I do the seals again, this time he jumps around making monkey sounds, but I ignore him.

Another try, another distraction…

He yells, he sneaks up on me, he flashes me (what that was supposed to accomplish I have no idea, though his chest is very white, maybe he meant to blind me), he throws things… even exploding tags…Yet I ignore him and keep going, Subbing with logs, leaves, and rocks, and trying not to get blown up though he did apologize for that one.

For about an hour I deal with his shenanigans while I try to Sub with the smallest things I can. So far I have been able to Sub with the pebbles lying around.

Preparing for Shisui's next attempt I form the seals and expect another silly distraction to come my way. What I don't expect is for him flicker in front of me and grab my hands, forcing me to forego the last seal. It takes a moment for my mind to catch up, but when it does I lay into him.

"Okay you! I do not get the point of this exercise, unless you are trying to prove to me how immature you can really be! I do not know who you think you are, but…"

"Sakura," his use of my actual name stops me, "what were you trying to Sub with that time?"

His question throws me off and I answer, "That rock over there…" I trail off… the rock has moved, it was to my left, but now it is to my right…no, wait. I moved…I Subbed without noticing. I am now on the opposite side of the clearing, where the rock was previously, frozen.

I Subbed without finishing the seals…the last seal never happened because Shisui held me back. But I didn't register it in time and finished the jutsu. It felt like the jutsu was just hanging there for that spilt second, so I pushed my chakra in the direction it should have gone.

It all makes sense now!

"Oh wow…" That's all I can say. I can't believe that Shisui's weird exercise worked.

"See, I am good for something." He is wearing a triumphant grin and I can't help myself, I throw myself at him. The hug throws him off, but he quickly adapts and swings me around once. My joy at the moment knows no bounds and I show him through the most sincere smile I can muster. I haven't been this happy since the day I was accepted into the Academy!

Eager, I step away from my brilliant, for the moment, teacher so I can try again. Perfectly forming the first four seals I abruptly stop the last one and my vision changes from one angle of Shisui to another. It worked…mostly I was aiming for the log two feet away, but this one works too!

"Alright Princess! Seems like you have four seals down, and quickly too."

"Almost, just need to work on aim again. Oh but I totally get what you mean now, the flow, the direction, it all makes sense now. I'm sorry for before, I can now see how hard this is to explain…but if ever bring out a papaya again I'm going to smash it in your face."

He throws back his head and laughs heartily, "Don't worry about it, all you have to do is practice and you can probably get it down to one seal in time for the finals. You have a little over two weeks left right?"

"Right, and that's more than enough time to get this. Just you watch I'll get it down to no seals in time for my fight!" I know I sound like Naruto right now, but I'm just so hyped! "I bet I can get it down to three seals right now," and before he can stop me I do the first three signs and stop the last two, pushing the jutsu to completion…

The world disappears for a second and suddenly I'm falling… Oh shit!

I crash through the tops of the trees, limbs scratching me on the way down. I stop in a sea of green, held up about twenty feet in the air by some vines. The vines wrap around my waist and arms, leaving me just hanging there. Stupidly I decided to take off my kunai pouch after practicing the warm up so I can't cut my way out…Struggling doesn't work either…I'm stuck…

What the heck happened? I guess my Sub worked but I missed again…by a long shot. I wonder what appeared in my place, a leaf maybe. Whatever it was it was blowing around just above the canopy. Looking up I can see my path of destruction, broken limbs and ripped leaves. Well at least there's a path leading to me…I hope Shisui is looking for me.

An hour passes… sigh

Two hours pass… my arms feel like they are about to pop out of socket.

Three hours pass… I'm starting to get thirsty and I hurt all over.

It is well into the fourth hour when I hear salvation, "Hey Princess are you over here?"

"Yes, I'm up here Shisui. Please get me down."

"Where I don't see…" He looks up and sees me stuck in the vines. "Ah there you are. I see you've been a little tied up. Maybe I should come back later." I take back every nice thing I said or thought about him, he's a sadist.

"Stop joking around and get me down! This really hurts you know." Still laughing he jumps up to my level and starts cutting vines. "Took you long enough!"

"You didn't make it easy Princess; I had to look over the entire village for you. And by the way we need to talk."

"How far did I make it? And what appeared in my place?"

"That's what we need to talk about. Nothing appeared in your place that makes it really hard to guess where you ended up you know, and you made it to the woods on the complete opposite side of the village. That's a pretty good distance for a beginner, heck that's good for a veteran. How'd you do it?"

**I wanna here this too.**

"I have no idea," I tell both of them, "I was so excited I just…did it. Though now that you mention it I have, like no chakra left so I must have gone as far as my chakra would let me." I'm lucky I didn't kill myself from chakra exhaustion transporting myself this far.

"Yeah that makes sense, however what I want to know is what the heck you Subbed with." That makes both of us. "It looks like you ended up in the air, at least judging by this nice Sakura-sized hole in the canopy you left behind."

"Stop making jokes and just hurry up and get me down," just as I finish my sentence the last vine snaps and I go crashing the last twenty or so feet to the ground. "Not what I meant…" I let out a groan at my sore muscles.

"So remember that fluke? I don't think it was a fluke…" he hesitates for a moment, "I actually think you figured out how to Sub with the air, at least subconsciously."

I take his words into consideration…subconsciously hmm. Wait subconscious… Inner! Are you doing this?

…

Oh now she decides to be quiet.

"So how would I Sub with air? You said that even you Sub with dust and normally I can only go as small as leaves or pebbles."

"…I don't know…" Well that helps a lot. "But I do know one thing," he pauses for dramatic effect and I can't help but mentally prick my ears up. "You really need to work on your aim; I mean come on Princess, halfway across the village?"

Miraculously my soreness disappears and I find the energy to chase Shisui all the way to the village and then some. "Get back here!"

* * *

Okay so this chapter is a little shorter, but I like it. It came out much easier compared to the last one. Shisui is becoming one of my favorites to write, just so carefree and fun. And I wonder what the Mark is doing itching…hmm…suspicious. Till next time…

Sam: Thanks. I have seen some of the stories on here, and I have to say some are awful. But others are really good, I just decided I wanted to try and it seems to be working. I'll try to keep it up

crystalthrone: Thanks I love reviews

won't be the Victim: Thanks I'll try to get it out faster then…no promises

sierra99: Thanks I will.

Sakura no Polen: Thanks your reviews are always awesome. I'm so glad you liked it, it took forever to write. This chapter came much easier, though I feel for Sakura, just a victim to my whims…

silverwolfigther00: Yes I know and I'm sorry it happens sometimes. Thanks though I think he's awesome too (not as much as Itachi though).

xXJuuLXx: Wow I never thought about that, maybe later right now she has enough on her plate, don't want to superpower her.

MeMyselfAndZafir: You're not evil you're fun!

ilectrathewarrior: I've been trying to think of a way to time skip after the exams, maybe some chapters that show the process but don't really go into detail, more like a brief glance at some things that happened? I don't know.

M00NBunnie K: Thanks, glad you liked it.

Ah, I love Shisui he's so awesome and cool. Loved this chapter, cant wait for next update

xVentressx: I think she did, seems like it anyway…I wonder why…

joys: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.

wolfs rain lover123: Thanks, isn't Shisui awesome!

Jacqueline: Thanks. I'm already planning his reaction, he might end up trying to hurt Shisui because he suspects him to be teaching her things he shouldn't…hehehe…or maybe he'll act like he knew all along. Naruto will sure be surprised, ought to be funny.

Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness: Thanks, she totally is going to whip some Oto Ass. Hehe

Shadowlove'scookies: Thanks hope this one was just as good.

Princesa Solitaria: Thanks glad you liked it, I was in a funny mood.

Lisa loves anime: Thanks I'll try my best

xXSymmetryXx: I think she did, so cool. And I can tell you now, Shisui definitely ended up in some weird places… Can't you see Itachi opening the close hamper and hearing "hey man a little help"…Thanks I really appreciated your praise.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 24

Stupid Shisui and his stupid body flicker…

How in the world does he expect me to catch him when he uses it? I mean maybe in the future when I can do it too…

But until then…stupid Shisui and his stupid body flicker.

It took him hours to find me and then he just snarks and sends me crashing to the ground. I just barely got the feeling back in my arms. Note to self, don't hang from your arms.

**Noted**

And did he have to state the obvious; I mean I know I need to work on my aim. I ended up on the complete other side of the village for Hokage's sake.

I was just so excited to finally get rid of one of the seals that I moved too fast. Now I have no chakra and no energy to train. I mean I can't even…

"Sakura," the voice calls my attention. It is quiet, almost like the owner was hoping I didn't hear. Turning towards it I am met with blonde hair and blue eyes…but not the Naruto kind.

"Ino…," I don't really know what else to say. She spoke my name so meekly and she looks…not like herself. Her arms are crossed in a protective manner and her once daring eyes refuse to meet mine. She is not even in one of her bombshell purple miniskirts, only sporting dull civilian clothes.

I realize that we are standing outside of her family's flower shop. She must have been on duty and stepped out to stop me…but she isn't saying anything.

Last time I saw Ino was the Prelims…and then she was either screaming bloody murder or unconscious. All because of me. I don't know if I should apologize or be afraid of retribution.

But the girl in front of me doesn't look like she could muster up the strength for speaking let alone payback. She closes in on herself and shrinks back towards the door to the shop. "Can…" her voice trails off and Ino visibly gathers her strength to try again. "Can we…talk?" It takes everything in her to say these three words.

**She fears us.**

You're right, she is terrified of us… I'm not sure how to take that. Ino has never feared anything, she was always so strong… I just give her a nod and follow her as she backs into the store, never showing her back to me.

Am I really that scary? Maybe I am the monster she called me.

She leads me towards the back of the shop. It is the familiar path that I use to take every day. Around the check-out counter, through the door, down the hallway, and into the living room. At one time this path was as familiar as my own home's, but that was a while ago.

I feel as though I am stalking Ino through her house. She refuses to turn around as she leads me to the couch, I'm surprised she doesn't trip or something.

I take the initiative and sit in my old spot, on the floor leaning against the couch, and following my lead Ino sits in her old spot, on the couch behind my head…silence…

I'm not sure how long we sit there, but eventually Ino gathers her courage to say what she called me here for. "What was that…thing?"

I'm not facing her, so I can't see her expression, but I can hear the repulsion and fear in her voice. And sadly Ino's opinion can still hurt me. "What thing?" I ask just to be sure.

"You know what. The thing that tortured me during the Prelims. The evil thing inside you."

Oh how I wish she had developed a sudden case of amnesia. Better go with Kakashi-sensei's genjutsu excuse. "It was a gen-"

"Don't say genjutsu. I know genjutsu, my family specializes in jutsu of the mind and I can detect genjutsu. That was no genjutsu…please…tell me the truth."

She's right, even a baby Yamanaka can sense a genjutsu when it is placed upon their mind. And she sounds so scared, so desperate. I know that she has been a …well a bitch to me recently, but we were once best friends…and I miss her. I don't want her to hurt like this. She has barely spoke and it already sounds like she is about to cry.

"Please Sakura, my dad thinks I'm cracking, that I'm not fit to learn the family jutsu any longer. I think I'm cracking…please Sakura I'm sorry for how I treated you, it was for petty reasons."

It's not the apology that makes me say what I do next, it's the use of my real name instead of 'forehead.'

"It's me Ino, the thing inside my head is me." She is quiet for a while.

"No…there were two of you."

"Yes and both are me, I call her my Inner. She is everything that was ever bottled up when I was a child; anger, fear, opinion, power…anything I kept hidden manifested into her."

"So a split personality? That can't be right, father trained me to be able to sense the chakra disturbances in a person's mind so I could prepare for a split personality. Once I'm in a mind I have access to all that person's thoughts, past and present, so I can always see sense the other personality and subdue it. That was no alter-ego, it was a demon."

**Thank you**

Not the time.

"It really was me, we are one. I can always feel her presence in the back of my mind. She just appeared one day and ever since she's been there."

"So you're saying that deep down you really wanted to hurt me, to torture me?"

"What no!" I spin around to get a good look at her face, though she shrinks further into the back of the couch. "I promise Ino I would never want to hurt you like that. I don't even want to hurt the enemy like that. We…" and here comes the hard part, "We are hard to understand. I'm the dominant…soul I guess you would call it, and she is like a possibility. Like the Gods couldn't decide between a bookworm or a demoness so they put both and hoped for the best."

"Can it, she, get out?" Ino sounds terrified once again.

"No," best not tell her about the weird instances where you control my arm or something.

**Yes wouldn't want to scare the Bitch anymore, it's not like she treated us well these past years.**

Quiet you've done enough.

**Not really, I could have done so much more during the prelims if you hadn't stopped me. **

Is she talking to you?" I can feel my eyes widen, stunned that Ino could tell. "You have gotten this faraway look in your eye for ages now, I always assumed you were just spacey." Wow I wonder who else has noticed this.

**Not like you can ignore me, you know how well that ends.**

Yeah, I mentally roll my eyes at her (myself?), I just love your headaches from hell.

"There, you did it again!" Ino's exclamation startles me, it's the loudest she has spoken today.

"Um…yeah…she likes to comment…" and not very nice comments I may add.

**You may not**

"So she is only dangerous to people who invade your head. I always knew there had to be something behind that forehead." Her attempt of a joke falls a little flat, but it still makes me feel better. She can't be too damaged if she is joking.

"You can't tell anyone Ino, I mean it, they'll think I'm a freak. They might try to seal her away or something."

**Let them try!**

"That might be for the best Sakura…You probably didn't notice, but every mark she made on me in your mind appeared on my real body too. And they took way too long to heal." What!

**You didn't notice?**

No, the cuts you made on her were real? I guess she was covered in blood at the end of our battle, but I though most of it was mine….

"But you are the one who actually gave me a scar." She pulls up her sleeve a little, "see perfect bite marks. You're worse than an Inuzuka." I do see, a perfect little crescent moon on her arm.

**That's my girl.**

"I'm sorry about that, but we still can't tell anyone. I need her, sealing her would be like taking away my conscience. I don't know how to function without her."

"Maybe you could learn?"

"No!" We both sit back a little surprised, Inner and I spoke at the same time so my voice had a strange resonance to it.

"Did she just-"

"Only when we strongly agree on something." Sorry for lying Ino, but you don't need to know that she can do this when she feels like it. "Do you fear me Ino?" I change the subject.

Ino is taken aback by this question. "Yes. Yes I do fear you Sakura. You…you were once my best friend and to find out you have this monster within you…"

"She's not a monster, she's me!"

**We are a monster**

"You wouldn't do what she did to me," Ino puts emphasis on the 'you' and 'she'. "What if she gets stronger and takes over or something? People would assume you'd gone rouge and hunt you down!" We both stand to continue our screaming match.

"Why would you care? With how you've treated me lately I would assume you would enjoy it if I was taken out of the picture. Leaves Sasuke to you, right?" She actually looks a little hurt, but soon the rage takes over.

"Shut up! A nobody ninja like you shouldn't talk to a clan born heiress like me like that." Oh she did not just go there!

"Just because my family is civilian does not make me any less of a ninja and you know it! Is this your only argument against me, the only thing you can hold over my head. I told you my insecurities in confidence!" I have just reached a new level of screeching, glass probably broke somewhere.

"Yes! You were always the better one, the smarter one, the one who could make friends easily. You never had any difficulty with the test and was always little miss perfect," I am stunned with these new revelations. Is this how Ino saw me? "You never had to put in any effort and I worked my butt off to stay even with you, but it was never enough. Do you know how many times my parents told me to be like you, to study so I could be as smart as you?"

"Enough Ino, enough with the lies! I was never as good as you at the practical exercises and you know it! I was forced to stay inside and study books by a family that to this day does not approve or understand what I'm doing! You have everything and are still jealous of me?"

"You idiot! All I could ever beat you at was running! You had no stamina and no confidence until I stupidly became you friend. You gained the confidence and quickly rose above me. That decision really bit me in the end. You, the civilian girl, were supposed to stay behind. You were supposed to be a friend and nothing more, not a rival in love or a rival in combat."

"I don't love Sasuke! You can have the arrogant fool! And as Ninja of Konoha we are supposed to work together! Not inner-fight like this." We are both huffing and puffing by this point, clearly running out of steam.

"You idiot," Ino's tears surprise me so badly most of my anger flies away. "I was never meant to look up to you. You were supposed to look up to me. The day you told me I was your idol," I remember that day. It was back in the kunoichi only classes at the Academy. I just blurted it out one day just after Ino became my friend and saved me from the bullies. "That day I realized that it was the other way around. I looked up to you. You who tried so hard to make friends. You who knew nothing of ninja life. You who got picked on and beat up by the big kids."

"Ino…"

"No! It would have been better…better," she has reduced herself to hiccupping now. "It would have been better if you had just stayed civilian, you would be safe then."

Now what is she on to? "What are you talking about Ino? All ninja expect to be in danger in their career."

"Not that!" She sinks to her knees, sobbing. I approach her and plan my hands on her shoulders, urging her to tell me. "First father took notice and he…he told…and…"

"Come on Ino, make sense. Slow down." She pushes me away, or tries to, it doesn't really work.

"They noticed…the perfect scores, the photographic memory…they noticed everything. They've been watching. They want you, my best friend, they want my best friend!" She screams the last part.

Ino is always composed, but this madness seems to have sunk in. The fear from earlier today must have gone deeper than I expected and I don't know what to do with her. "Who did your father tell? Who wants me?"

"The Hokage, he wants to use you. To mold you into one of his ANBU. Father told me so, he's in charge of one of the divisions of ANBU. They have been keeping an eye on you. Just like they did with Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san and father…"

I sit back while Ino breaks down. The ANBU have been watching my progress… That would explain why Itachi knew about my scores before I even met him, but…why me? Watching a civilian girl with good grades seems like it would lead nowhere. And why does Ino care? She called me her best friend, but it has been years since she did that. Maybe I really did break her.

"I…I heard father talking. He said you passed the test. The Academy entrance test, you got a perfect score…only the genius ones get a perfect score…most just barely get five questions right, but you got them all. Like the Copy Nin and Uchiha heir. So they started watching…I had to Sakura. I had to be mean to you. It was the only thing I could think of to protect you from them. I told your dad, that's why he never approves of you, he's protecting you too."

"Ino stop, you must be lying. ANBU would never want me I'm too emotional. I'm not good enough. And Father has nothing to do with this"

"You will be and they will take your emotions. You have to tell them no! It is too dangerous and now with this demon you have they will want you even more. You have to get rid of it!"

"**No!"**

Inner spoke…Inner spoke aloud, but Ino could not notice the difference in our voices. She only curls into a ball sobbing. I don't know what to do with this information. ANBU wants me? That should be a good thing. I have heard of ANBU following potential recruits and they always did well in their careers. ANBU may be bloody…

**Hell yeah!**

ANBU maybe bloody, but they do good work. They protect the village and isn't that what I wanted? "Ino calm down. I won't join ANBU," yet.

**That's my girl, just get her to stop bawling.**

"Is this really why you acted like that? To protect me? That's messed up Ino." I try for a joking tone, but I think it falls a little flat. She seems to get my point though and tries to compose herself into answering.

"I know it's messed up, but father told me…terrible things he had to do in ANBU's name. I didn't want you, innocent little Sakura, to do these things and I got carried away with jealously about them wanting you and not me. I'm sorry." In true Ino fashion she throws herself at me and drags me into a bone crushing hug. "Forgive me? Eventually?"

I hug her back and nod, trying to keep me own tears at bay, she's cried enough for both of us. "Eventually," I repeat.

It takes another couple hours before she lets me leave. She apologizes for every snide comment or hateful remark she made in the last two years. In turn I also apologized and grilled her for information about ANBU. She didn't know much, only that they wanted me and were keeping track of me.

We caught up, telling of our team's adventures and our training. Turns out Ino is as lazy as Shikamaru sometimes, and she is insanely jealous of my mysterious teacher who I refuse to tell the identity of. I'll tell her, and everyone else, after the exams. She'll have kittens when she finds out.

As I leave I feel a wave of nostalgia, this is exactly what it felt like to leave her house years ago. Full of new gossip and added confidence. I may not have completely forgiven her, heck I still don't believe her about ANBU, but I think I will in the future…eventually.

* * *

Well that took longer than expected. Remember when I said it would run away periodically…Well it sprinted away. I thought 'hey maybe I add Ino for a spell' and this is what happened. Sorry it took so long, in between catching the story I had tests out the ying-yang. I'll try for another soon. And apparently I loaded chapter 23 last week, but didn't post it. No wonder I was getting no feedback…I'm sorry I just looked and saw that Forte had only 22 chapters. So you all get two at once. I feel stupid now…sorry again.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 25

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks since the forest of death.

Three weeks since Orochimaru attacked.

Three weeks since I sent Ino to the hospital.

There is only one week left until the finals.

I'm actually kind of surprised that the exam is still going on. In my spare time, those rare moments after training when my body is too tired to move yet not quite to the point of passing out, I do research. I researched Orochimaru and found all the terrible things he's done. The killing, the maiming, the human experimentation…It makes me fear what this Mark really is

I may or may not have gotten into some personal records I wasn't supposed to. I found Anko Mitarashi, out previous proctor, who was his student. She, too, bears his mark. Hers seems to cause extreme pain and at one point gave him a kind of control over her. It also mentions something about a 'power' that would emit from it when she was under distress, at least it did before she was sealed.

The Copy Nin himself told me a partial Mark like mine and Sasuke's could not be sealed, so that options out. And so far only Inner can feel it itching. I bothered her enough one night to get her to spill about the chakra disruption she took care of. Apparently Orochimaru's chakra was infused into the Mark and was 'bunching up', Inner spread it out and made it dissipate. Basically the Mark was rendered null and void, but why would it still itch? It bothers me.

The worst part is that Orochimaru was never caught after his attack, the Hokage didn't even spread the word of his sighting. It is all very hush hush. I mean come on! He was after Sasuke, one of the sons of a powerful clan head. The exams should have been postponed and a manhunt started!

I know he was the Thirds student and all, but Orochimaru is a serious threat!

He's part of the reason I'm training so hard. I never want to feel as helpless as I did in the forest of death. It was pathetic.

And it will never happen again.

**Hell yeah! We will kill whoever tries that again. Preferably with that new jutsu you came up with.**

We both know that was an accident. And poor Shisui, there's no telling what would have happened to him if her hadn't dodged.

**Serves him right for interrupting us while meditating, he knows that we are experimenting with chakra during those times.**

Yeah…experimenting….I guess we can call it that.

I vividly remember that fiasco.

Shisui had left to get us lunch once again, and like always I meditated while waiting for him. All day I had been practicing the warm-up. It takes a full hour and a half to complete at my current speed, but I can finally do the entire thing. Took long enough. Though Shisui was right, my reflexes and overall stamina has greatly improved.

Needless to say my bones were like leaden pipes and my muscles screamed at me.

Folding myself down into my meditating pose I closed my eyes and felt for my chakra. I had recently been trying to generate the 'harmful' chakra that was written in Tsunade's notes, with no results.

Instead of spreading my chakra senses outward, I pulled them in. I could feel every whirl of my chakra within my body, though I had no taste of it. I traced my chakra pathways for ages it felt like, pulling so far inward the outside world disappeared.

Chakra, when examined as closely as I was, felt like liquid wind; uncontrollable and wild. Like a river with no set current, constantly changing directions…yet at the same time following an invisible path that circulated it, like blood, throughout the body.

I felt powerful when I could feel the entirety of my chakra swirling like a storm.

I just floated along with it for a while, getting familiar with its nuances. I circled the clump the never left the area around my heart. I even ventured up into my brain and found the point that was generating the chakra. Turns out prodding that point gives a little shock and causes it to generate faster. Need to remember that.

Inner tried to remind me about the 'harmful' chakra I was supposed to be generating, but I didn't really hear her…I felt her words.

Following that feeling I pulled back until I could just barely feel my body. I concentrated on my hands, pulling chakra to my palms. I envisioned my chakra as sharp, sharper than a kunai, just as the notebook said.

My chakra felt no different to me.

I tried harder, but still felt nothing different, that's about where it all went weird.

Shisui had snuck up to me and was standing only a few inches away when he yelled "Wake Up!" I was so startled that I struck out…

Luckily he's not Shisui of the Body Flicker for nothing, he flicked away. In the process he dropped a melon he had promised to bring back and I ended up palm striking it. It flew right towards my pseudo-teacher, hitting him right in the chest. Served him right for scaring me.

He was laughing away with the melon held firmly to his chest, completely intact I may add. At least until he cut it open…

Using a kunai he sliced the fruit open and ended up with a handful of melon juice. The inside was completely liquefied, not a single chunk of melon meat was left…

To say he freaked out would be an understatement. There was a lot of yelling about not trying to kill friends and a lot of apologies and 'I didn't mean to's.

That was a couple of days ago and since then I have only generated what I can only assume is harmful chakra a few more times. Shisui refuses to let me practice with him, says it grosses him out, so I can only try it when he leaves for lunch or after the day is over.

It would make the perfect finishing strike for Dosu if I could only tone it down a little. Right now it only liquefies the insides of whatever I touch.

**It would end the fight quickly**

Yeah, by killing him! That might be taking it a little too far.

…Plus I'd rather not be called a monster again.

**I would, the fear is exhilarating. **

No and that's final. I can almost call it up at any time and I still have a week to work with it. Which lead to my next problem…the Body Flicker technique…I just can't get it.

It still takes one seal, which Shisui pouts about because it took him ages to get it down that far, but I need it to work without any seals. I just can't seem to force the technique to start. With a single seal I can start the technique and push the chakra into the right form without any problem…besides some aiming issues once in a while. Shisui has had to come save me from being arrested for trespassing on the roof of the Hokage tower a few times. I even scared the heck out of my father by appearing in his study.

But without the starting seal the chakra does not want to go anywhere.

With only a week left I'm getting a little desperate. I've been exhausting my chakra every day again, not matter what Shisui says, and I still can't get it right.

And now this is happening…

"What do you mean Shi-kun?"

"I'm so sorry, princess! I have no choice in the matter; believe me I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

"Slow down! Why have you been apologizing nonstop since you got here?" He is actually on his knees and had been since I arrived in our little training grounds.

"I'm being sent on a mission."

"Okay…but why are you apologizing?"

"It's a weeklong mission…I'll barely make it back in time for the finals."

Now I get the meaning behind his words…He'll have to leave before my training is complete. Well three weeks ago I wasn't expecting to even have a teacher, much less get as far as I have.

"That's alright I understand. Duty calls and a ninja cannot ignore it, go ahead."

"You're the best, Princess! See you in a week." He envelopes me in a friendly bear hug and spins me around once.

"Yeah, well, you just better make it back in time to see me kick some butt at the exams."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, I have a bet going you know. You'll win me a lot of money, so no slacking off." With a final laugh he bounds away. No telling what kind of mission they would send that man on…

Well…I now have an entire week to train by myself…joy.

Time to go back to what I was doing before Shisui showed up in my life…planning the defeat of Dosu.

The plan hinges on getting the Body Flicker down. It takes little chakra so I can do it multiple times, at least long enough for a single fight. I can dart in and deliver a hit with the harmful chakra as long as I can get that under control too.

If I get neither technique under control I can always fall back on my wirework, it might just trip him up. Or maybe I can exhaust his chakra by using the one seal substitution every time he attacks…Eventually he'll see through it, but maybe I'll get enough time to….

Argh, he is too much of an unknown factor. I'll just have to train and play it by ear. Maybe I'll pull a Naruto and a miracle will happen.

Alright then that's enough of that.

Time to start my warm-up I guess. I fall into the starting position and relax. This position has become very familiar in the recent weeks, and as I move through the slow part my mind goes blank. There is only me and my muscles, dancing together to a slow ballad.

Soon enough the unheard music picks up and I change my tempo. Faster and faster until my movement crescendos into a beautiful finale an hour and a half after the first note. I'd like to see a musician play for that long.

The rest of the day is spent alternating Subbing with one seal and destroying fruit with chakra. By nightfall the clearing has a distinct citrus aroma and I've once again ended up in a thorn bush.

**This is going to be a tough week without Shisui to find your lame ass when you miss. Prepare yourself for Inner-sensei. **

Kill me now…

* * *

A little shorter than I would have liked, but oh well off to work I go.

LoonyTuned: Thanks x3. That's times 3, not a smiley face

Twisted Musalih: Thanks hope you like this one too.

crazykushina: Thanks I'll try

crystalthrone: Thanks and prepare yourself the finals is coming soon-ish

.Blossom: Thanks so much for reviewing, I noticed how you reviewed so often as you found and read my story and I really appreciate it. Her Subbing ought to get more interesting so stay tuned ;)

Luna Sakura Valentine: Thanks, she's not really easy to write. And she is a beginner so she has to do stupid things and Inner is supposed to be mean, who wants a nice voice in their head, that's crazy oO.

xVentressx: Very bad, those are some creepy dudes. And don't worry Inner is 'more' just Sakura has a nice case of denial. And see what I did there, her stamina is increasing, just a little slowly. Thanks for updating.

BriEva: Your welcome and thank you for such a long review. Don't get discouraged Inner is not all that Sakura thinks she is, denial gets the best of us. I thought the whole Subbing with air would be cool, sure makes Shisui jealous. And ANBU is very serious, and dangerous, and a bunch of other bad things. Yet it may be fun to write an ANBU mission. May be Inner will switch out with Sakura for those missions. Not telling on the itching. I think I'm going to actually have Sakura fight Dosu, but Gaara will actually enjoy her fight… and its repercussions. I like your suggestions, but some of them are already in course (1.) practicing and meditating will build them quite well, I'll explain it better in another chapter. And her attack to compliment the Body Flicker is not really a formal technique, just something she stumbled upon. Thanks tons for the ideas, maybe in the future, after the exams, she will realize she needs something long range.

joys: Thanks I can't either.

Guest: Thanks so much reviews like yours really lift my spirits. I think Shisui is going to get a complex about the younger generation surpassing him so quickly, haha.

Princesa Solitaria: Thanks. Shisui is adorable and so fun to write.

crimson dragonX: Hey that's awesome! I'm leaning towards a self created demon with a little bit of denial added in on Sakura's part. I really like your food for thought, I was thinking maybe have them use each other to keep sane or something like that later on.

SoraLover987142: It's gonna be a while. I plan to have her keep it a secret from a really long time then have it bite her in the butt

BloodRiddenPast: Thanks I'll try to get one out soon

Brittany: Yeah, weird she was put on a team with a former ANBU as her captain, huh?

Mylla-chan: I try

Lisa loves anime: Truthfully I like Itachi better, right now he doesn't have much of a personality but he will be awesome later. I hate what happened to him in the anime/manga…and who doesn't love a bad boy. I have no problem with Sasuke, but I love to have him portrayed as a protective older brother to Sakura as he will be later (Naruto too). Thanks for your opinion though I really did consider it before I started writing.


	26. Chapter 26

I dont own Naruto

Chapter 26

So if I think of air like a liquid or a fluid, I should theoretically be able to isolate a certain section in a certain area…This would allow for me to 'grab' the air and…

It will take extreme amounts of chakra control, yet it has been done unconsciously before…

When Substituting with a log, chakra is sent out to it without the shinobi really being aware of it. More or less the shinobi just thinks of where he or she wants to be and their chakra reaches out and grabs for the nearest thing. If my control is perfect enough I should be able to 'grab' onto the airspace around my intended destination.

For all intents and purposes I know the path my chakra has to take to complete the substitution jutsu. The only problem is actually starting the jutsu.

That's where the first hand sign comes in, it kind of opens my pathways so I can push my chakra into the shape that equals the jutsu. Without the first seal I can't figure out how to commence the jutsu…

However, maybe if I work backwards I can figure it out.

Usually the hand signs comes first, pushing the chakra in the right direction and into the right shape. Unconsciously the user's chakra reaches for an object to Sub with and they change places. So maybe if I reach for the object first…I will have no need for the seal to start the process.

**Enough with the over analyzing, just try it already, you nerd. **

Sheesh alright already.

I pick out a spot halfway across the clearing, about three feet off the ground so that I don't accidentally Sub with the grass or dirt. I stare intently at the spot and mentally reach with my chakra. I visualize my chakra surrounding a roughly Sakura sized chunk of air.

It is hard, the air keeps moving, blowing away.

I must think of my chakra like a dam, stopping up the airflow.

I pull my chakra closer together, condensing it around the air pocket. I can feel the dome-like shape of my chakra holding in some of the air, but not all of it. Some still escapes through the holes in my barrier.

I concentrate harder, pull it closer, close the space…

Feel the holes knit closed, ignore the sweat dribbling down my face and just concentrate Sakura!

Like a lock, my chakra 'clicks' into place.

I let out a huge breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. Like a bubble my chakra hovers in the air around my chosen destination. I can feel it just on the edges of my senses, like that feeling you get when you need to sneeze but can't.

I have successfully isolated the air, but now what?

**Can you not sense it? Really are you that stupid?**

What are you on about now?

**Does this not feel familiar? Do you not feel incomplete with our chakra just hovering there? **

Well now that you mention it…

It feels familiar…it is the exact feeling that accompanies an incomplete jutsu! Ignoring Inner's grumbling about how stupid I am, I quickly push my chakra into the shape for the Substitution jutsu.

The rush, the disorientation, the heat…

The pain from landing square on my back in the middle of the clearing.

**Next time try to land on our feet.**

I don't care! It worked! I Subbed with the air! And on top of that with no hand seals!

I jump to my feetand do a little victory dance. I don't care that it took ten minutes of intense concentration, I don't care that I am now covered in sweat from said concentration, I don't even care that I have a leaf in my hair…I did it! Now that I have done it once, I should be able to do it again.

Leveling my eye on another spot I concentrate on the isolation. It seems like after the first time something was unblocked and merely two minutes later I feel the 'click' and quickly form the shape of the substitution jutsu.

I land in my new spot on my feet, shakily but still on my feet. These last weeks of Subbing has prepared my stomach for the nausea that usually comes with a transportation jutsu, so I barely feel it any more. I only feel a little sick when Shisui decides to randomly take me places, which since he's on a mission I have no worries on that front.

Eager I turn to a new spot and continue my training. Over and over again I Flicker, I love being able to say I can! Anyway I Flicker from place to place all day long, with the it getting easier and easier.

By two in the afternoon I have flickered everywhere in the clearing and run my chakra down to zero. Surprisingly the jutsu seems to take even less chakra when no hand signs are used, pure luck in my favor.

Too hyped up to stop training, but too tired to do anything physical I head home to finish my newest 'experiment.'

Scattered across my desk is a conglomeration of cloth and steel. I started out trying to make new arm guards, but got carried away…

**I'll say, but this time I'm proud. These will be beautiful weapons to aid in our rise in power. **

Thanks…I think…

Anyhow, they fit like gloves, skin tight up and around my elbow. There are metal plates covering my forearms, I just wrapped more cloth around the plates to hide their shine. I must say I never thought that learning to sew would come in handy like this.

I left off a plate on the back of my hand so I'll have a full range of movement, but it's the tip of the fingers that is the real masterpiece. I'm putting a tiny spike at the tip, small enough that I barely feel the prod of them when I make a fist.

Getting hit with one would make an enemy laugh…until I add chakra that is.

I have found that when channeled through metal, the harmful chakra just forms an invisible blade of any length I wish. I still cannot control the violent wave that results from using pure chakra as a weapon, but through channeling it I can cheat. Instead of liquefying the fruits, it only cuts them cleanly.

I'm sure Tsunade-sama would throw a fit if she found out I was stealing all her ideas, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And if I find a shortcut like this…well she will never find out anyway.

It takes my mother's smallest needles and slow stiches to get the tips just so. My left arm guard is done and mother stole it to sew the family crest and Konoha's symbol on.

Mother has been really helpful lately. I think she heard me ranting about ANBU stalkers the other day so she's keeping a close eye. She has always supported me but now she is going out of her way to make sure I have everything I will ever need to train. I can't tell if she wants me to be ANBU or wants me to be able to fight them off…

"Honey?"

**Speak of the devil.**

That's not father, "Yes mom?"

"I finished your glove. Do you want me to do the other?" She slides into my room and shows off a beautiful embroidery job. The back of the hand sports the Konoha insignia and the upper arm, just above the elbow, is the white circle of the Haruno. It is beautiful and pulls together the entire look I was going for.

"Thanks mom, it looks wonderful." I take the glove from her to admire a little more. "I haven't finished the other just yet."

"That's alright sweetie, I can do it later…" she pauses and I look up from her beautiful stiches.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," don't believe that for a second, "just a mother's worry. You do such dangerous work, I can't help but worry for your safety." I roll my eyes at her, she better not be about to try one of dad's lectures about quitting.

"You don't have to worry…"

"But I will anyway," she gives me a quick smile, then starts digging around in her pocket. "If fact I was so worried that I picked up a little something extra for you, a backup if you will."

She finally finds what she was looking for and hands it to me. It's a little bottle filled with a silver liquid…looks like nail polish. "Alright I'll bite…What is it?"

"I was in an antique store and found it in the weapons section," why was she in the weapons section? "I asked the man that worked there and he said it used to be very popular amongst kunoichi. You paint it onto your nails and add energy to make it harden. He said it is supposed to basically turn to steel on your nails, just use a metal file to sharpen them and voila! Claws."

That's actually really cool…I've heard of it, but it fell out of style when stupid kunoichi kept scratching themselves on accident. If I wear it under the gloves it would make a nice backup, not to mention it would surprise my opponent.

"This is really great mom! Thank you!" I duck in to give her a big hug.

"Anything to keep you safe darling, but don't tell your father." We share a giggle over that. "Alright try it out, I want to see how it works!" Sometimes she reminds me of a little kid when we are alone.

I sit at my desk and pull out the brush. Painting only my right index finger, it seems like any other nail polish. When I add chakra to the nail though, I feel the results immediately. The slight glow that accompanies chakra gathering fades and a coldness sets in. Suddenly my finger feels like I stuck it in ice.

I feel the nail with my thumb, feel just like the edge of my kunai; hard, cold, sharp…Running it over a piece of paper, it cuts it in two like nothing. And that's without any sharpening.

"Oh it works, how wonderful!" Mother claps a little.

**Devious…I like this woman.**

Duh. She's our mother…

"This is perfect, Dosu will never see it coming." I smile at her once more before we hear the slamming door that symbolizes father's return home. Mom kisses me on the forehead then hurries down to greet him. She's so cool when he's not around.

I'm not sure if he sensed I was happy or what but it only takes a few moments for Father to burst into my room.

"Sakura."

"Father."

**Inner**

I'm going to kill you.

"Sakura, pay attention!" Oh great, he's in one of those moods…and he has seen my new gloves. "When will you stop pretending and grown up! There is no future for you as a ninja. Quit while you're ahead and I'll forgive you."

"Stop right there! You'll forgive me?" I put great emphasis on 'me.'

"Yes, just settle down like a good girl and…" I cut him off

"No! I will not carry on the family business. I do not care that you are a highly respected member of society. I am not you! I am a ninja!"

"No you are not! I forbid it! You are not to go to the finals this week." I'm sure I look stunned right now. "Oh yes, I know about the finals and how you ever got into it I have no idea."

"Listen here I worked hard for that spot. I put in blood, sweat, and tears into that spot…"

"And you wouldn't have to if you would just let me…"

"Let you what, Father? Smother me? Hide me away from the world? Bend to your every…"

"Protect you!"

Now I know I can scream with the best of them, but apparently Father is a record breaker. I pause to actually ingest his words. Huffing and puffing I replay the entire conversation…err, screaming match in my head.

He wants to protect me? From what?

**ANBU**

Ino did say something about telling father…but would he as far as making me quit.

"Listen if this is about ANBU…" He doesn't let me continue.

"Have they contacted you?" He steps forwards and grasps my upper arms. Shaking me a little he continue, "Please tell me you said no."

"They haven't said anything…wait a minute you did know. Why did you never say anything about this before?" My anger that had left is gradually returning.

"You would have jumped at the chance to prove yourself. That's just who you are. And you'll just get killed in ANBU, if one ever approaches you, you are to not even speak to it. Just walk away."

'It' he refers to ANBU as 'it?' They could snap his neck at any time, yet he won't even give them a proper pronoun…

"So you think I have no talent that ANBU picked the wrong person to follow?"

"Of course! You're just a civilian girl." He stops. He seems to realize the mistake in his words and for a moment he looks crestfallen, like he knows he just lost. Then he starts to babble, to try and draw my attention away.

It doesn't work.

"Just a civilian girl who's not good enough? I see…"There is a long pause after my cold words. "Well you won't have to worry about me tarnishing your reputation any longer Father. Should I even call you that? What Father treats his daughter the way you do?" My volume is rising quickly. "I have enough mission pay to rent my own apartment. You won't have to ever see me, your failure daughter, ever again. And if ANBU ever does show up in front of me, I might just join them. If only to prove to you, and everyone else who thinks I'm a failure, wrong."

I have successfully rendered him catatonic and to shove the last nail in, I use the smallest amount of recovered chakra to Flicker right outside.

**That Evil Man, we'll shown him. We'll show him good…**

And for once…I agree with Inner. He'll never know what hit him.

* * *

So you ever have those times when you forget what you're doing? Well I forgot where the heck this chapter was going about two paragraphs in…I really need to start writing these things down. Darn you Zoology for scattering my brains…

Siralia: Thanks so much. I love the music reference .

XxSakuraxXLover: Thanks, I'm glad you decided to review. Sorry this took so long.

Lakeland: Thanks I'm glad.

Sevvyn: Thanks so much. I'm always wondering if I have them right so your praise is awesome for my ego

crystalthrone: Thanks for keeping with the story, sorry it took so long

Sam: No problem and Itachi should show up next chapter for sure. Thanks for the review.

Tsuki: Thanks that means a lot!

: That's what I was going for, glad it got across. Thanks for reviewing.

xVentressx: Thanks! And yup finals are almost here!

ShadowTeir: Thanks, sorry it took so long…I got distracted. Itasaku will happen, maybe a little next chapter, but you can't rush these things…Itachi would run away.

.Blossom: Nope, no help for a pinkette. Thanks and sorry for the lateness.

MeMyselfAndZafir: Totally, thanks for the patience.

xXJuuLXx: Thanks I really hate the speedy love thing.

Brttany: You have some good ideas, maybe they're true maybe not…I like the suspense. Thanks for keeping with it

silverwolfigther00: Thanks and next chapter should be the exams.

Mistress Fang: Thanks that means a lot!

Princesa Solitaria: Thanks and you might be right 'wink'.

Sakuraharuno992013: Thanks and you're right Sakura should have been stronger. And build up that courage! You can do it!

Guest: I like that scenario, but I really want Shisui to see her fight so he can gloat to Ita

Joys: Thanks Ita next chapter I promise.

Guest: Scary thought

McKazekage: Haha that would be so cool…or messy I can't decide

Guest: Thanks I try ;)

Mylla-chan: I'll try but school sucks

BriEva: Yes! Another long one! Love you! And I don't think it would show up on Sakura, they are the same person and Inner doesn't make mistake like that…I promise to read you story the second I post this chapter. People should take your advice more often, its great.

SoraLover987142: Yes Dosu lives! Then it gets crazy…Thanks for reviewing ;)


End file.
